Marcada  House Of Night
by Mel Cullen Malfoy
Summary: Bella Swan é uma garota de 16 anos normal, mas o que acontece se ela for marcada e ir morar na Morada da Noite? ADAPTAÇÃO MARKED,resumo completo na fic
1. Resumo

Titulo: Marcada – House of Night

Gênero: romance/drama

Autor: Mel Cullen Malfoy

Disclaimer: Esta história pertence a P.C Cast e Kristin Cast e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer

Resumo: Bella Swan é uma garota de 16 anos como outra qualquer, com problemas com os pais, um namorado gato, muito bonita mas se acho extremamente normal e um pouco vaidosa. O que acontece quando ela é marcada para virar vampira e te que se mudar para a Morada da Noite? Adaptação de Marked

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

oieee

então essa fic vai ser mais fácil que a outra para postar ta!

Já tenho tudo no computador, enquanto Confusões de uma nova família ainda estou digitando!

Quero reviews sempre heim, até onde sei, essa é a primeira adaptação de house of night para twilight... espero que gostem!

Beijo

No próximo esta o primeiro capitulo


	2. Pimeiro capitulo

Bem quando eu achei que meu dia não podia ficar pior eu vi o cara "morto" parado

perto do meu armário. Leah estava falando besteira sem parar na sua tagarelice usual, e ela nem notou ele. No inicio. Na verdade, agora que eu penso sobre isso, ninguém o notou até que ele falou, o que é, tragicamente, mas uma evidencia da minha incapacidade de me ajustar.

"Não, mas Bella, eu juro por Deus, Jacob não ficou tão bêbedo depois do jogo. Você não deveria ser tão dura com ele."

"É," eu disse distraída. "Claro." Então eu tossi. De novo. Eu me sentia como lixo. Eu devo estar pegando aquilo que o Sr. Banner, meu meio insano professor de biologia chama de Praga Adolescente.

Se eu morrer, eu escapo do meu teste de geometria amanha? Uma pessoa pode

sonhar.

"Bella, por favor. Você está ouvindo? Eu acho que ele só tomou tipo quatro – eu não sei – talvez seis cervejas, e talvez tipo três doses. Mas isso é completamente fora de questão. Ele provavelmente nem teria tomado nada daquilo se seus pais idiotas não tivessem feito você ir pra casa logo depois do jogo."

Nós partilhamos um sofrido e longo olhar, em total concordância sobre a última

injustiça cometida contra mim por minha mãe e o meu padrasto perdedor com quem ela se casou a três longos anos atrás. Então, depois de meio suspiro, L estava de volta a sua tagarelice.

"E mais, ele estava celebrando. Eu quero dizer nós vencemos o Union!" L balançou

meus ombros e pôs seu rosto perto do meu. "Olá! Seu namorado-"

"Meu quase namorado," eu corrigi ela, tentando não tossir nela.

"Tanto faz. Jacob é nosso zagueiro então é claro que ele vai celebrar. Já fazia tipo

um milhão de anos desde que a Broken Arrow derrotou o Union."

"Dezesseis anos." Eu sou péssima em matemática, mas a matemática de L faz a

minha parecer genial.

"De novo, tanto faz. O ponto é, ele estava feliz. Você deveria dar a ele um tempo."

"O ponto é que ele estava bêbado pela quinta vez essa semana. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não quero sair com um cara cuja maior preocupação na vida mudou de tentar jogar futebol na faculdade a tentar beber um pacote de cerveja sem vomitar." Eu tive que pausar para tossir. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco tonta e me forcei a respirar devagar quando o ataque de tosse parou. Não que a tagarela da L tenha notado.

"Eww! Jacob, gordo! Não é um visual que eu queira."

Eu consegui ignorar mais uma vontade de tossir. "E beijar ele é como beijar um

Pudim de álcool."

L levantou seu rosto. "Ok, nojento. Pena que ele é tão gostoso." Eu virei os olhos,

sem me incomodar em tentar esconder meu aborrecimento com a típica superficialidade dela.

"Você é tão mau humorada quando está doente. De qualquer forma, você não tem

idéia do quão cachorro perdido o Jacob parecia depois que você o ignorou no almoço. Ele não podia nem mesmo..."

Então eu o vi. O cara morto. Ok, eu percebi bem rápido que ele não estava

tecnicamente "morto." Ele estava morto vivo. Ou não humano. Tanto faz. Cientistas dizem uma coisa, pessoas dizem outra, mas o resultado final é o mesmo. Não tinha erro sobre o que ele era e mesmo que eu não tivesse sentido o poder e as trevas que irradiavam dele, não tinha jeito que eu podia ignorar a Marca, a safira em forma de lua crescente em sua testa e a tatuagem adicional que emoldurava seus olhos igualmente azuis.

Diabos, que merda! Ele estava perto do meu armário.

"Bella, você não está me ouvindo!"

Então o vampiro falou e suas palavras cerimôniais cruzaram o espaço entre nós,

perigosas e sedutoras, como sangue misturado com chocolate derretido.

'Isabella Swan! A noite escolheu-te; tua morte será teu nascimento. A noite

chama-te; Escuta a doce voz Dela. Teu destino te aguarda na Casa da noite!"

Ele levantou um longo, e branco dedo e apontou para mim. Enquanto minha testa

explodia de dor Leah abriu sua boca e gritou.

Quando os pontos brancos finalmente saíram dos meus olhos eu olhei pra cima e vi o rosto sem cor de L me olhar. Como sempre, eu disse a primeira coisa ridícula que veio na minha mente. "Leah, seus olhos estão saltados para fora da sua cabeça como um peixe."

"Ele Marcou você. Oh, Bella! Você tem o contorno daquela coisa na sua testa!"

Então ela pressionou uma mão tremula contra seus lábios brancos, falhando em segurar o choro.

Eu sentei e tossi. Eu tinha uma dor de cabeça que estava me matando, e eu

esfreguei o ponto bem entre minhas sobrancelhas. Ela estava pinicando como se uma vespa tivesse me mordido e irradiava dor para os meus olhos, até as minhas bochechas. Eu senti que talvez fosse vomitar.

"Bella!" L estava realmente chorando agora e tinha que falar entre soluços.

"Oh. Meu. Deus. Aquele cara era um rastreador – um vampiro Rastreador!"

"L." Eu pisquei com força, tentando limpar a dor da minha cabeça. "Pare de chorar. Você sabe que eu odeio quando você chora." Eu me ergui tentando dar uma palmada reconfortante nos ombros dela. E ela automaticamente contraiu os músculos, e se afastou de mim.

Eu não podia acreditar. Ela tinha mesmo se contraído, como se ela tivesse medo de mim. Ela deve ter visto a magoa nos meus olhos porque ela instantaneamente começou a tagarelar.

"Oh,Deus, Bella! O que você vai fazer? Você não pode ir para aquele lugar. Você não pode ser uma daquelas coisas. Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Com quem eu devo ir a todos aqueles jogos de futebol?"

Eu notei que durante todo seu discurso ela nem uma vez se aproximou de mim. Eu

me senti doente, e magoada ameaçava começar a chorar. Meus olhos secaram

imediatamente. Eu era boa em esconder lagrimas. Eu deveria ser; eu tive três anos pra ficar boa nisso.

"Está tudo bem. Eu vou descobrir o que fazer. Provavelmente é algum... algum erro bizarro," eu menti. Eu não estava realmente falando; eu estava só fazendo palavras saírem da minha boca.

Ainda fazendo careta por causa da dor em minha cabeça, eu levantei. Olhando ao redor eu senti um pouco de alivio que Leah e eu eram as únicas no corredor, então eu tive que segurar o que eu sabia que era uma risada histérica. Se eu não tivesse completamente enlouquecida por causa da prova de geometria dos infernos de amanhã, e não tivesse voltado para o meu armário para pegar meus livros para que eu pudesse tentar obsessivamente (e sem conseguir) estudar hoje a noite, o Rastreador teria me encontrado parada no lado de fora da escola com mais ou menos 1,300 adolescentes que iam para o colégio Broken Arrows esperando pelo o que a minha irmã estupidamente parecia com a Barbie gostava de chamar de "as grandes e amarelas limusines." Eu tenho um carro, mas ficar com os menos afortunados que tem que andar de ônibus é uma tradição honrada, sem mencionar que é um jeito excelente de ver quem está dando em cima de quem. Como era, só tinha mais um garoto parado no corredor – um idiota alto

com dentes problemáticos, que eu não pude, infelizmente, ver muito porque ele estava parado lá com sua boca aberta me encarando como se eu tivesse dado a luz a porcos voadores.

Eu tossi de novo, dessa vez realmente forte, tosse nojenta. O idiota fez um som

agudo e correu pelo corredor até a sala da Sra. Day agarrado a uma tabua que ele pôs no peito. Parece que o clube de xadrez tinha mudado suas reuniões para segundas depois da aula.

Vampiros jogam xadrez? Teria vampiros CDF's? E que tal lideres de torcida parecidas com a Barbie? Vampiros tocavam numa banda? Existiam vampiros Emos com aquela esquisitice de caras usando calças para garotas e aquelas franjas horríveis para cobrir metade do rosto deles? Ou eles são todos aqueles góticos esquisitos que não gostavam de tomar muito banho? Eu iria me transformar numa Gótica? Ou pior, num Emo? Eu não gostava muito de usar preto, pelo menos não exclusivamente, e eu estava não estava sentindo uma repentina aversão a sabonete ou água, e também não tinha um desejo obsessivo de mudar meu corte de cabelo e usar muito delineador.

Tudo isso girava na minha mente enquanto eu sentia outra histérica risada tentando escapar da minha garganta, e eu fiquei quase agradecida quando saiu como uma tosse.

"Bella? Você está bem?" A voz de Leah parecia muito alta, como se alguém estivesse aumentando ela, e ela deu outro passo para longe de mim.

Eu suspirei e senti raiva. Não era como se eu tivesse pedido por isso. Leah e eu éramos amigas desde a 3º série, e agora ela estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse me transformado em um monstro.

"Leah, sou só eu. A mesma que eu era dois segundos atrás e duas horas atrás e dois dias atrás." Eu fiz um gesto frustrante para a minha cabeça dolorida. "Isso não muda quem eu sou!"

Os olhos de L se encheram de lagrimas de novo, mas, graças a Deus, o telefone dela começou a cantar "Material Girl" da Madonna. Automaticamente, ela olhou para o identificador de chamada. Eu podia notar pelo seu olhar que era o seu namorado, Sam.

"Vai nessa," eu disse numa voz chata e cansada. "Vá pra casa com ele." Seu olhar de alivio foi como um tapa na minha cara.

"Me liga depois?" Ela saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Eu observei ela se apressar até o estacionamento. Eu podia ver que ela tinha seu

telefone amassado em seu ouvido e ela estava falando animada comSam. Eu tenho certeza que ela já estava contando pra ele que eu tinha virado um monstro.

O problema, é claro, de me transformar em um monstro era o brilho das minhas

duas opções. Opção numero 1: Eu viro um vampiro, o que é igual a um monstro na mente humana. Opção número 2: Meu corpo rejeita a Mudança e eu morro. Pra sempre.

Veja a boa noticia é que eu não ia ter que fazer o teste de geometria amanhã. A má noticia é que eu tinha que me mudar para a House Of Night, um internato em Tulsa, conhecido pelos meus amigos como a Escola Particular dos Vampiros, onde eu passaria os próximos 4 anos passando por mudanças físicas bizarras, assim como uma mudança total e permanente na minha vida. E isso apenas se todo o processo não me matasse.

Ótimo. Eu não queria isso também. Eu só queria tentar ser normal, apesar dos pais mega conservadores, meu irmão mais novo parecido com um troll, e minha tão perfeita irmã mais velha. Eu queria passar em geometria. Eu queria manter minhas notas altas para que eu pudesse ser aceita na faculdade veterinária da OSU e queria sair de Broken Arrow, Oklahoma.

Mas o principal, eu queria me encaixar – pelo menos na escola. Minha casa era sem esperança, então tudo que eu tinha eram meus amigos e minha vida longe da minha família. Agora tudo estava sendo tirado de mim, também. Eu esfreguei minha testa e então mexi no meu cabeço até que ele cobrisse meus olhos em parte, e, com alguma sorte, a marca que aparecia em cima deles. Mantendo minha cabeça abaixada, como se eu estivesse fascinada pela meleca que grudou na minha boca, eu corri em direção a porta que levava para o estacionamento.

Mas eu parei assim que cheguei lá fora. Pelas janelas lado a lado do eu pude ver

Jacob. As garotas se amontoavam perto dele, fazendo pose e virando seus cabelos, enquanto os caras colocavam em movimentos picapes ridiculamente enormes e tentavam (e quase falhavam) parecer legais. E eu escolhi aquilo para me sentir atraída? Não, para ser honesta comigo mesma eu deveria lembrar que Jacob costumava ser incrivelmente doce, e mesmo agora ele tinha seus momentos. Principalmente quando ele estava sóbrio.

Garotas afetadas se viraram pra mim no estacionamento. Ótimo. Kathy Richter, a

maior vadia da escola, estava fingindo beijar Jacob. Mesmo de onde eu estava parada era obvio que ela pensava que dar em cima dele era algum timo de ritual de acasalamento.

Como sempre, sem notar Jacob estava só parado lá rindo. Bem, diabos, não iria ficar melhor. E meu Fusca azul VW 1966 estava bem no meio deles. Não. Eu não podia ir até lá.

Eu não podia andar até o meio deles com aquela coisa na minha testa. Eu nunca seria capaz de ser parte deles de novo. Eu já sabia muito bem o que eu tinha que fazer. Eu lembrava do último garoto que um Rastreador tinha escolhido na escola.

Começou no inicio do ano escolar ano passado. O Rastreador tinha vindo antes da

aula começar e tinha apontado para o garoto enquanto ele estava andando para seu primeiro período. Eu não vi o Rastreador, mas eu vi o garoto depois, por só um segundo, depois que ele derrubou seus livros e saiu correndo do prédio, sua nova Marca brilhado na sua testa pálida e lagrimas correndo por suas bochechas.

Eu nunca esqueci o quão lotados os corredores estavam aquela manhã, e como todos se afastaram dele como se ele tivesse a peste negra enquanto ele corria para escapar da escola. Eu tinha sido um dos que se afastaram dele e o encararam, apesar deu sentir pena dele. Eu só não queria ser rotulada como a única garota que era amiga daquelas aberrações. Meio irônico agora, não é?

Ao invés de ir para o meu carro eu fui para o banheiro mais próximo, que estava, graças a Deus, vazio. Havia três bancos – sim, eu chequei cada um duas vezes. Na parede havia duas pias, e que em cima estavam perdurados dois espelhos de tamanho médio. Do outro lado da pia o lado oposto da parede era coberto com um grande espelho que tinha uma prateleira abaixo para colocar maquiagem ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu coloquei minha bolsa e meu livro de geometria na prateleira, respirei fundo, e em um movimento levantei minha cabeça e tirei o cabelo do rosto.

Era como olhar para o rosto de um estranho familiar. Sabe, aquela pessoa que você vê numa multidão e jura que conhece, mas na verdade não conhece? Agora ela era eu – a estranha familiar.

Ela tinha meus olhos. Tinha aquela mesma cor que nunca consegue decidir se é

verde ou marrom, mas meus olhos nunca foram grandes e redondos. Ou eles eram? Ela tinha meu cabelo – comprido e reto e quase tão escuro quanto o da minha vó tinha sido antes dele começar a ficar branco. A estranha tinha minhas bochechas, um longo e forte nariz, e uma boca larga – mais características da minha vó e dos seus ancestrais Cherokee. Mas meu rosto nunca foi tão pálido. Ele sempre foi meio azeitonado, uma cor muita mais escura que qualquer um na minha família. Mas talvez não fosse minha pele que de repente estava tão branca... talvez só parecesse mais pálida em comparação com as linhas azul escuro que desenhavam uma lua crescente que estava perfeitamente

posicionada no meio da minha testa. Ou talvez fosse aquela terrível luz fluorescente. Eu esperava que fosse a luz.

Eu encarei aquela exótica tatuagem. Misturada com minhas feições fortes dos

Cherokee parecia me dar um toque de selvagem... como se eu pertencesse a um tempos antigos quando o mundo era maior... mais bárbaro.

Desse dia em diante minha vida nunca seria a mesma. E por um momento – só um

instante – eu esqueci do horror de não pertencer a lugar nenhum e senti uma chocante explosão de prazer, enquanto profundamente dentro de mim o sangue do povo da minha avó se alegrava.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hei...

Ai vai o primeiro capitulo de Marcada

Espero que gostem!

Beijos.

Mandem reviews


	3. Segundo Capitulo

Quando eu percebi que já tinha passado tempo suficiente para todos saírem da

escola, eu pus meu cabelo por cima da minha testa e sai do banheiro, correndo para as portas que levavam para o estacionamento dos estudantes. Tudo parecia limpo – só tinha um garoto usando uma daquelas calças com o cós super baixo seriamente nada atraentes que ficavam quase nas pernas dele. Impedir essa calça de cair enquanto ele andava parecia exigir sua concentração; ele não me notaria.

Eu cerrei meus dentes por causa daquela calça caída e sai pela porta, me dirigindo para o meu pequeno Bug.

No momento que eu pisei na rua o sol começou a me incomodar. Eu quero dizer, não era um dia particularmente ensolarado; tinha muitas daquelas nuvens grandes e grossas, que pareciam tão bonitas em fotos, bloqueando o sol em parte. Mas isso não importava.

Eu tive que apertar meus olhos dolorosamente e levantar minhas mãos enquanto eu fazia de conta que elas bloqueavam o sol e aquela luz. Eu acho que foi porque eu estava focada na dor que a luz do sol estava me causando que eu não notei a picape até que ela fez uma parada barulhenta na minha frente.

"Hey Bella! Você recebeu minha mensagem?"

Oh merda, merda, merda! Era Jake. Eu olhei para cima, olhando para ele através

dos meus dedos como se fosse um daqueles estúpidos filmes de luta. Ele estava sentado na caçamba aberta da picape do seu amigo Jared. Por cima do ombro dele eu pude ver na cabine da picape onde Jared e seu irmão, Paul, estavam fazendo o que normalmente fazer – brigando e discutindo sobre só Deus sabe que coisa estúpida de homens. Graças a Deus, eles estavam me ignorando. Eu olhei de volta para Jake e suspirei. Ele tinha uma cerveja na mão e um sorriso bobo no rosto. Momentaneamente esquecendo que eu tinha acabado de ser Marcada e estava destina a me tornar uma sugadora de sangue excluída e monstruosa, eu olhei para Jacob com cara feia.

"Você está bebendo na escola! Você está louco?"

O sorriso bobo dele ficou maior. "Sim eu estou louco, por você, baby!"

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto virava minhas costas para ele, abrindo a porta do

meu Bug e empurrando meus livros e mochila no banco da passageiro.

"Porque vocês não estão no treino de futebol?" eu disse, ainda mantendo meu rosto longe dele.

"Você não soube? Temos o dia de folga por causa da surra que demos no Union na sexta!"

Jared e Paul, que meio que estavam prestando atenção em Jake e eu afinal de

contas, deram alguns gritos de "Whooo-hooo!" e "Yeah!" de dentro da picape.

".Não. Eu devo ter perdido o anuncio. Eu estive ocupada hoje. Você sabe,

super teste de geometria amanha." Eu tentei soar normal e indiferente. E então eu

acrescente, "Além do mais, estou ficando doente."

"Bella, fala a verdade. Você está fula ou algo assim? Tipo, a Leah disse alguma merda sobre a festa? Você sabe que eu não te trai."

Huh? Leah não tinha dito uma palavra sobre Jacob ter me traído. Como uma idiota, eu esqueci (ok, temporariamente) da minha nova Marca. Minha cabeça virou para que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

"O que você fez, Jacob?"

"Bella, eu? Você sabe que eu não..." mas seu fingimento inocente desapareceu quando a boca dele abriu de forma nada atraente assim que ele pôs olhos na minha Marca. "O que –" ele começou a dizer, mas eu o cortei.

"Shh!" eu virei minha cabeça na direção de Jared e Paul que ainda não sabiam de

nada, e que agora estavam cantando a plenos pulmões uma das musicas do ultimo CD de Toby Keith.

Os olhos de Jacob ainda estavam abertos e chocados, mas ele baixou a voz. "Isso é algum tipo de maquiagem que você está fazendo para a aula de teatro?"

"Não," eu sussurrei. "Não é."

"Mas você não pode ser Marcada. Estamos saindo."

"Não estamos saindo!" E bem assim meu breve alivio da tosse terminou. Eu

praticamente me dobrei, dando uma seria e nojenta tossida.

"Hey,Bella!" Jared me chamou da cabine. "Você tem que diminuir os cigarros."

"É, parece que você vai tossir um pulmão ou algo assim," Paul disse.

"Cara! Deixa ela em paz. Você sabe que ela não fuma. Ela é uma vampira."

Ótimo. Maravilhoso. Jacob, com a sua usual falta de qualquer coisa parecendo bom senso, acho que estava me defendendo enquanto gritava com seus amigos, que instantaneamente colocaram suas cabeças para fora da cabine e olharam para mim como se eu fosse um experimento cientifico.

"Bem, merda. Bella é uma aberração fudida!" Paul disse.

As palavras insensíveis de Paul fizeram a raiva que eu estava mantendo em meu

peito desde que Leah tinha chorado ferver. Ignorando a dor que a luz do sol estava me causando, eu olhei diretamente para Paul, o olhando nos olhos.

"Cala essa tua boca! Eu tive um péssimo dia e eu não preciso dessa merda vinda de você." Eu pausei para olhar do agora assustado e silencioso Paul para Jared e

acrescentei, "Ou de você."

Enquanto mantive contato visual com Jared eu percebi algo – algo que me chocou e me fez ficar estranhamente excitada: Jared parecia assustado. Realmente assustado. Eu olhei de volta para Paul. Ele parecia assustado, também. Então eu senti. Uma sensação de formigamento que subiu pela minha pele e fez a minha Marca queimar.

Poder. Eu senti poder.

"Bella? Que diabos?" A voz de Jake quebrou minha atenção e tirou meu olhar dos

irmãos.

"Estamos saindo daqui!" Jared disse, passando a marcha e pisando no acelerador. A picape se lançou para frente, fazendo Jacob perder o equilíbrio e deslizar, com um movimento dos braços e a cerveja voando, no asfalto do estacionamento.

Automaticamente, eu corri para a direção dele. "Você está bem?" Jacob estava de

quatro, e eu me curvei para ajudar ele a se levantar.

Então eu senti o cheiro. Algo cheirava muito bem – quente e doce e delicioso.

Jacob estava usando uma colônia nova? Uma daquelas coisas estranhas cheias de

feromônios que deveriam atrair mulheres como uma grande e engenhosa armadilha de mosquito? Eu não percebi o quanto estava perto dele até que ele levantou e nossos corpos estivessem praticamente pressionados juntos. Ele me olhou, seus olhos questionadores. Eu não me afastei. Eu deveria. Eu teria me afastando antes... mas agora não. Não hoje.

"Bella?" ele disse suavemente, a voz dele profunda e rouca.

"Você está cheirando muito bem," eu não consegui me impedir de dizer. Meu coração estava batendo tão alto que eu podia ouvir o eco dele em minhas palpitantes têmporas.

"Bella, eu senti sua falta. Precisamos voltar. Você sabe que eu te amo." Ele levantou a mão para tocar no meu rosto e nós dois notamos o sangue que saia da palma da mão dele. "Ah, merda. Eu acho que-" a voz dele parou quando ele olhou para o meu rosto. Eu só podia imaginar como eu parecia, com meu rosto todo branco, minha nova Marca feita com um azul safira, e meus olhos encarando o sangue na mão dele. Eu não podia me mover; eu não podia olhar para longe.

"Eu quero..." eu sussurrei. "Eu quero..." o que eu queria? Eu não conseguia colocar em palavras. Não, não era isso. Eu não iria colocar em palavras. Não dizer permitia aquela explosão de desejo que estava tentando me sugar. E não era porque Jacob estava tão perto. Ele tinha estado perto de mim antes. Bem, estivemos ficando por alguns anos, mas ele nunca me fez sentir desse jeito – nunca nem perto disso. Eu mordi meus lábios e gemi.

A picape parou no estacionamento, no nosso lado. Paul saiu e agarrou Jacob pela

cintura, e o empurrou de volta para a caçamba.

"Pare com isso! Estou falando com Bella!"

Jacob tentou lutar contra Paul, mas esse cara era o linebacker* (*posição no

futebol americano), e era enorme, então Jared ajudou e empurrou a porta da picape.

"Deixe ele em paz, sua aberração!" Paul gritou para mim enquanto Jared acelerava

a picape e aumentava a velocidade.

Eu entrei no meu Fusca. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu tive tentar três vez antes deu ligar o carro.

"Apenas vá para casa. Apenas vá pra casa." Eu disse as palavras de novo e de novo entre a tosse enquanto eu dirigia. Eu não pensava sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu não podia pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

O caminho para casa levou 15 minutos, mas pareceu passar num piscar de olhos.

Rápido demais. Muito rápido eu estava parada na entrada da garagem, tentando me preparar para a cena que eu conhecia, tão certo quanto um raio seguir um trovão, que estava esperando para mim lá dentro.

Porque eu fiquei tão ansiosa para chegar aqui? Eu suponho que tecnicamente não

tenha ficado tão ansiosa. Eu suponho que eu só estava fugindo do que tinha acontecido com Jake.

Não! Eu não ia falar sobre isso agora. E, de qualquer jeito, tinha provavelmente

algum tipo de explicação racional para tudo, uma racional e simples explicação. Jared e Paul eram retardados – totalmente imaturos cérebros-de-cerveja. Eu não tinha usado um novo poder esquisito para intimidar eles. Eles só estavam apavorados porque eu tinha acabado de ser Marcada. Era isso. Eu quero dizer, pessoas tinham medo de vampiros.

"Mas eu não sou uma vampira," eu disse. Então eu tossi enquanto lembrava do quão hipnoticamente lindo tinha sido o sangue de Jacob, e a onda de desejo que eu senti por ele. Não por Jake, mas pelo sangue de Jake.

Não! Não! Não! Sangue não era lindo ou desejoso. Eu deveria estar choque. Era isso.

Tinha que ser esse. Eu estava em choque e não estava pensando direito. Ok... ok... sem pensar, eu toquei na minha testa. Tinha parado de queimar, mas eu ainda me sentia diferente. Eu tossi um zilhão de vezes. Ótimo. Eu não ia pensar sobre Jacob, mas eu não podia mais negar. Eu me sentia diferente. Minha pele estava ultra sensível. Meu peito queimava, e mesmo usando meus óculos de sol Maui Jim, meus olhos continuavam a lacrimejar dolorosamente.

"Estou morrendo..." eu gemi, e então fechei meus lábios. Eu posso estar morrendo.

Eu olhei para a casa que, depois de 3 anos, ainda não parecia um lar. "Supere. Só supere isso." Pelo menos minha irmã não estaria em casa ainda – treino das lideres de torcida.

Esperançosamente, o troll poderia estar hipnotizando com seu novo vídeo game Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (um... ew). Eu poderia ter a mamãe para mim. Talvez ela entendesse... talvez ela soubesse o que fazer...

Ah, diabos! Eu tinha 16 anos, mas eu de repente percebi que eu não queria nada

tanto quanto eu queria minha mãe.

"Por favor deixe ela entender," eu sussurrei com uma simples reza para qualquer que fosse o deus ou deusa que pudesse estar ouvindo. Como sempre, eu entrei pela garagem.

Eu andei pelo corredor para o meu quarto e joguei meu livro de geometria, bolsa, e mochila na minha cama. Então eu respirei fundo e fui, um pouco tremula, encontrar minha mãe.

Ela estava na sala de estar, sentada na ponta do sofá, tomando um copo de café e

lendo "Sopa de galinha para a alma de uma mulher." Ela parecia tão normal, tanto quanto ela parecia antes. Com exceção que ela costumava ler romances exóticos e usava maquiagem. Os dois eram coisas que seu novo marido não permitia (que idiota).

"Mãe?"

"Hum?" Ela não olhou para mim.

Eu engoli com força. "Mamãe." Eu usei o nome que eu costumava chamar ela, antes dela casar com John. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

Eu não sabia se foi o uso inesperado do "Mamãe" ou algo em minha voz que tocou um velho pedaço da intuição de mãe que ela ainda tinha em algum lugar dentro dela, mas os olhos que ela levantou imediatamente do livro eram suaves e cheios de preocupação.

"O que foi, baby-" ela começou, e então suas palavras pareceram congelar em seus lábios e os olhos dela viram a Marca na minha testa.

"Oh, Deus! O que foi que você fez?"

Meu coração começou a doer de novo. "Mãe, eu não fiz nada. Isso é algo que

aconteceu comigo, não por minha culpa. Isso não é minha culpa."

"Oh, por favor, não!" ela disse como se eu não tivesse pronunciado uma palavra. "O que o teu pai vai dizer?"

Eu queria gritar "como diabos qualquer um de nós ia saber isso, não vemos ou

ouvimos sobre ele em 14 anos!" mas eu sabia que não faria bem nenhum, e sempre só a fazia ficar irritada ao lembrar a ela que Phill não era meu "verdadeiro" pai. Então eu tentei uma tática diferente – um que eu tinha desistido três anos só atrás.

"Mamãe, por favor. Você pode só não falar pra ele? Pelo menos por um dia ou dois? Só mantenha entre nós duas até que... eu não sei... a gente se acostumar ou algo assim."

Eu segurei o fôlego.

"Mas o que eu diria? Nem podemos cobrir isso com maquiagem." Os lábios dela se

curvaram enquanto ela dava um olhar nervoso para a lua crescente.

"Mãe, eu não quis dizer que eu ia ficar aqui enquanto nos acostumamos. Eu tenho

que ir; você sabe disso." Eu pausei enquanto uma enorme tosse fez meu ombro tremer.

"Aquele Rastreador me Marcou. Eu tenho que me mudar para a Morada da Noite ou então só vou ficar cada vez mais doente." E então morrer, eu tentei dizer a ela com meus olhos.

Eu não podia dizer as palavras. "Eu só quero alguns dias antes de quer que lidar com..."

Eu parei para não ter que dizer o nome dele, dessa vez propositalmente me fazendo tossir, o que não era difícil.

"O que eu contaria para o teu pai?"

Eu senti uma onda de medo com o pânico na voz dela. Ela não era minha mãe? Ela não deveria ter as respostas para tudo?

"Só... só diga a ele que eu vou passar os próximos dias na casa de Leah porque

temos um grande projeto de biologia atrasado."

Eu vi os olhos da minha mãe mudarem. A preocupação sumiu e foi substituída pela

dureza que eu conhecia bem demais.

"Então o que você está dizendo é que você quer que eu minta para ele."

"Não, mãe. O que eu estou dizendo é que eu quero que você, pelo menos uma vez, coloque minhas necessidades antes das dele. Eu quero que você seja minha mamãe. Me ajude a fazer as malas e me leve para essa nova escola porque eu estou assustada e doente e não sei se posso fazer tudo sozinha!" Eu terminei com pressa, respirando com força e tossindo na mão.

"Eu não estava ciente que parei de ser sua mãe," ela disse friamente.

Ela me fez sentir ainda mais cansada do que Leah tinha. Eu suspirei. "Eu acho que

esse é o problema, mãe. Você não se importa o suficiente para perceber. Você não se importa com nada a não ser Phill desde que você casou com ele."

Os olhos dela se estreitaram para mim. "Eu não sei como você pode ser tão egoísta. Você não percebe tudo que ele fez para nós? Por causa dele eu me demiti daquele horrível emprego em Dillards. Por causa dele não temos que nos preocupar com dinheiro e temos essa grande, e maravilhosa casa. Por causa deles temos segurança e um grande futuro."

Eu ouvia essas palavras tantas vezes que eu podia recitar elas com ela. Era nessa

parte da não-conversa que eu normalmente me desculpava e voltava para o meu quarto.

Mas hoje eu não podia pedir desculpas. Hoje era diferente. Tudo era diferente.

"Não, mãe. A verdade é que por causa dele você não prestou atenção nos seus filhos nos últimos 3 anos. Você sabia que sua filha mais velha se tornou uma mimada vadia que transou com metade do time de futebol? Você sabe que nojento e sanguinário vídeo game o Kevin mantém escondido de você? Não, é claro que não! Os dois fingem estar felizes e fingem gostar de Phill e toda aquele faz de conta da família, então você sorri para eles e reza por eles e os deixar fazer qualquer coisa. E eu? Você acha que eu sou má porque eu não finjo – porque eu sou honesta. Quer saber? Eu estou tão cansada da minha vida que eu estou feliz que o Rastreador me Marcou! Eles chamam aquela escola de vampiros de

Morada da Noite mas não pode ser mais escura que essa casa perfeita!"

Antes que eu pudesse começar a chorar ou gritar eu me virei e fui em direção ao meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

"Eu espero que todos se afogue."

Através daquelas paredes muito finas eu podia ouvir ela fazendo uma ligação

histérica para Phill. Não havia duvidas que ele iria correndo para casa lidar comigo. O Problema. Ao invés de sentar na cama e chorar como eu estava tentada, eu tirei as merdas da escola da minha mochila. Como se eu precisasse daquela merda onde eu estava indo? Eles provavelmente nem tem aulas normais. Eles provavelmente tinham aulas de como arrancar a garganta das pessoas e... e... e introdução de como ver no escuro.

Não importava o que minha fez ou não fez, eu não podia ficar aqui. Eu tinha que ir

embora.

Então o que eu precisava levar comigo?

Meu par favorito de jeans, além do que eu já tinha. Um par de camisetas pretas. Eu quero dizer, o que mais vampiros usam? Além do mais, eles são magros. Eu quase não levei minha camiseta cor de água, mas todo aquele preto estava me fazendo mais e mais deprimida... então eu a coloquei. Então eu enfiei dezenas de sutiãs e calcinhas e coisas de maquiagem dentro de uma necesseir. Eu quase deixei meu bicho de pelúcia, Otis os peixes (não podia dizer peixe quando tinha dois), no meu travesseiro, mas... bem... vampira ou não, não podia dormir muito bem sem ele. Então eu o coloquei dentro da porcaria da mochila.

Então ouvi a batida na porta, e a voz dele me chamando.

"O que?" eu gritei, então comecei a tossir muito.

"Isabella. Sua mãe e eu precisamos falar com você."

Ótimo. Claramente eles não se afogaram.

Eu dei um tapinha em Otis o peixe. "Otis, isso é uma merda." Eu arrumei meu

ombro, tossi de novo, e fui enfrentar o inimigo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

oieee

viu... eu não demorei muito pra postar esse!

Vou esclarecer algumas duvidas que surgiram com o primeiro cap...

Sylvie Louvain: quando se transforma a pessoa não fica feia... no caso da Bella foi que ela achou estranho se ver no espelho e ver uma marca de lua no meio da testa, muda totalmente o foco do rosto dela, depois voce percebe que ela se sente mais bonita! E sim... quando a pessoa é marcada aparece uma lua crescente na testa dela, mais para frente você vai entender melhor! Todos sabem da existência dos vampiros, mas não os aceitam na sociedade, então são divididos em duas classes, os vampiros e o Povo de Fé (humanos)! Obrigada por ler a fic e continue acompanhando você vai gostar bastante.

Guerreira Solitaria 12: obrigada por add a fic como favorita... não precisa ficar muito ansiosa, vou fazer de tudo pra postar todos os dias... mas ontem foi domingo ai não deu! Hehehe. Beijos

Obrigada a todos que leram e mesmo assim não mandaram review... mandem da próxima.

Beijos

**Mel Cullen Malfoy**


	4. Terceiro Capitulo

A primeira vista meu padrasto-perdedor, Phill Sawyer, parece ser um cara ok, até

mesmo normal. (Sim, esse é realmente seu sobrenome –e, infelizmente, também é agora o sobrenome da minha mãe. Ela é a Sra. Sawyer. Dá pra acreditar nisso?).

Quando ele e minha mãe começaram a sair eu ouvi alguns dos meus amigos da minha mãe chamar ele de "bonito" e "charmoso." No começo. É claro que a mãe agora tem todo um novo grupo de amigos agora, um que o Sr. Bonito e Charmoso acha mais apropriado que o grupo de divertidas mulheres solteiras que ela costumava sair.

Eu nunca gostei dele. De verdade. Eu não estou dizendo isso agora só porque eu não o suporto agora. Desde o primeiro dia que eu o conheci eu vi apenas uma coisa – falsidade. Ele finge ser um cara legal. Ele finge ser um bom marido. Finge até mesmo ser um bom pai.

Ele parecia como qualquer pai. Ele tem cabelo escuro, pernas magras, e está ficando mais magro. Os olhos dele são como a alma dele, um limpo, frio de cor marrom.

Eu fui a sala de estar e o encontrei parado perto do sofá. Minha mãe estava parada perto do fim dele, segurando as mãos dele. Os olhos dela já estavam vermelhos e marejados. Ótimo. Ela ia bancar a machucada e histeria mãe. É uma atuação que ela faz bem.

Phill tinha começado a tentar me espetar com seus olhos, mas minha Marca o distraiu. O rosto dele se virou em desgosto.

"Fica atrás de mim, Satã!" ele citou no que eu gostava de pensar que era a sua voz de sermão.

Eu suspirei. "Não é o Satã. É apenas eu."

"Agora não é hora para sarcasmo, Bella," disse minha mãe.

"Eu cuido disso, querida," disse o padrasto-perdedor, dando tapinhas no ombro dela antes de virar sua atenção de volta para mim. "Eu disse a você que seu mal comportamento e sua atitude problemática iriam ter conseqüências. Eu não estou nem surpreso que isso aconteceu tão cedo."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu esperava isso. Eu realmente esperava isso, e ainda sim era um choque. O mundo inteiro sabia que não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer para trazer a Mudança. Todo o "se você é mordida por um vampiro você vai morrer e virar um" era estritamente fictício. Os cientistas estavam tentando entender o que causa a seqüência de efeitos físicos que leva ao vampirismo por anos, se eles descobrissem poderiam conseguir uma cura, ou pelo menos inventar uma vacina. Até agora, não tiveram sorte. Mas agora meu padrasto-perdedor, Phill Sawyer, tinha de repente descoberto que comportamento adolescente ruim – especificamente o meu mal comportamento, o que consistia principalmente numa mentira ocasional, alguns pensamentos irritados e comentários espertinhos dirigidos principalmente aos meus parentes, e talvez alguma semi luxuria por Ashton Kutcher (é triste dizer que ele gosta de mulheres mais velhas) – traziam esse tipo de mudança física no meu corpo. Bem, bem! Quem diria?

"Isso não é algo que eu causei," eu finalmente consegui dizer. "Isso não foi feito por minha culpa. Foi feito comigo. Todos os cientistas do planeta concordam com isso."

"Os cientistas não sabem de tudo. Eles não são homens de Deus."

Eu apenas o encarei. Ele era um Ancião das Pessoas de Fé, uma posição que ele era oh, tão orgulhoso. Era uma das razões do porque mamãe se sentia atraída por ele, e em um sentido estritamente lógico eu podia entender por que. Ser um Ancião significava que o homem tinha sucesso. Ele tinha o trabalho certo. Uma boa casa. A família perfeita. Ele deveria fazer as coisas certas e acreditar no caminho certo. No papel ele deveria ser uma ótima escolha para ser o novo marido e pai. Pena que o papel não mostra a história toda.

E agora, previsivelmente, ele iria bancar o Ancião e jogar Deus na minha cara. Eu aposto que minhas novas botas Steve Madden não iriam irritar Deus tanto quanto ele me irritava.

Eu tentei de novo. "Estudamos isso na aula de biologia. É uma reação física que

acontece com alguns dos corpos dos adolescentes enquanto o níveis de hormônios

aumentam." Eu parei, pensando bastante e totalmente orgulhosa de mim mesma por lembrar de algo que aprendi no semestre passado. "Em certas pessoas os hormônios dispara algum tipo de ou algo a... a..." eu pensei mais e lembrei: "um DNA viciado se sobressai, o que começa a Mudança." Eu sorri, não para Phill, mas porque estava feliz pela minha habilidade de lembrar coisas de uma unidade que tínhamos acabado a meses.

Eu sabia que o sorriso era um era quando eu vi a mandíbula dele se apertando de maneira familiar.

"O conhecimento de Deus ultrapassa o da ciência, e é uma blasfêmia você dizer ao

contrario, mocinha."

"Eu nunca disse que cientistas eram mais espertos que Deus!" eu joguei minhas mãos para cima e tentei segurar uma tosse. "Só estou tentando explicar essa coisa pra você."

"Eu não preciso ter nada explicado para mim por uma adolescente de 16 anos."

Bem, ele estava usando uma daquelas calças muito ruins e uma camisa horrível.

Claramente ele precisava que algumas coisas fossem explicadas por uma adolescente, mas eu não achei que fosse a hora certa para mencionar esse infeliz e obvio acidente de moda.

"Mas Phill, querido, o que vamos fazer sobre ela? O que os vizinhos vão dizer?" O

rosto dela ficou ainda mais pálido mais do que quando ela tinha dado um pequeno soluço.

"O que as pessoas vão dizer na Reunião no domingo?"

Ele cerrou os olhos quando abri minha boca para responder, e me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse falar.

"Vamos fazer o que uma família de Deus deveria fazer. Vamos deixar isso na mão de Deus."

Eles iam me mandar para um converto? Infelizmente, eu tive que lidar com outra

rodada de tosse, então ele continuou falando.

"Também vamos ligar para o Dr. Asher. Ele vai saber o que fazer para acalmar essa situação."

Maravilhoso. Fabuloso. Ele ia chamar nosso psicólogo de família, o Cara

Inacreditavelmente sem Expressão. Perfeito.

"Heidi, ligue para o numero de emergência do Dr. Asher, e eu acho que seria sábio

ativar a árvore de telefone de oração. Se certifique que os outros Anciões saibam que tem que se reunir aqui."

Minha mãe acenou e começou a levantar, mas as palavras que saíram da minha boca a fizeram voltar para o sofá.

"O que! Sua resposta é ligar para um psicólogo que não tem idéia de como lidar com adolescentes e chamar todos aqueles estúpidos Anciões para virem aqui?

Como se eles fossem sequer tentar entender? Não! Você não entende? Eu tenho que ir embora. Hoje a noite." Eu tossi, de um jeito que fez meu peito doer. "Vê! Isso só vai piorar se eu não ficar perto dos..." eu hesitei. Porque é tão difícil dizer "vampiros?" Porque soava tão estranho-e finalmente, - parte de mim admitiu, tão fantástico. "Eu tenho que ir para a Casa da Noite."

Mamãe pulou, e por um segundo eu achei que ela fosse me salvar. Então Phill pôs

seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela de forma possessiva. Ela olhou para ele e quando olhou de volta para mim seus olhos pareciam quase pedir desculpas, mas as palavras dela, tipicamente, refletiam apenas o que Phill iria querer que ela] dissesse.

"Bella, certamente não iria doer nada se você passasse a noite em casa?"

"É claro que não iria," Phill disse para ela. "Tenho certeza que o Dr. Asher vai ver a

necessidade de uma consulta em casa. Com ele aqui ela ficara perfeita." Ele bateu

levemente no ombro dela, fingindo ser atencioso, mas ao invés de doce ele soou fingido.

Eu olhei para ele e para minha mãe. Eles não iam me deixar ir embora. Não hoje a noite, e talvez nunca, pelo menos até eu ter que ser atendida pelos paramédicos.

Eu de repente entendi que não era só sobre essa Marca ou o fato que a minha vida tinha mudado completamente. Era sobre controle. Se eles me deixassem ir, de algum jeito eles iriam perder. No caso da minha mãe, eu gostava de pensar que ela tinha medo de me perder.

Eu sabia que Phill não queria perder. Ele não gostava de perder sua preciosa autoridade e a ilusão de que éramos todos uma família feliz. Como mamãe já tinha dito, o que os vizinhos iam pensar – o que as pessoas iriam pensar na Reunião no domingo? Phill tinha que preservar a ilusão, e se isso significasse me deixar muito, muito doente, bem então, esse era um preço que ele estava disposto a pagar.

Mas eu não estava disposta a pagar isso.

Eu acho que era hora de colocar as coisas nas minhas próprias mãos (afinal de

conta, elas eram bem tratadas).

"Ótimo," eu disse. "Chame o Dr. Asher. Comece a árvore de ligações pelo telefone.

Mas você se importa que eu vá deitar até todos chegarem aqui?" Eu tossi de novo para fazer média.

"É claro que não, querida," disse mamãe, parecendo obviamente aliviada. "Um

pequeno descanso provavelmente vai fazer você se sentir melhor." Então ela se afastou do braço possessivo de Phill. Ela sorriu e então me abraçou. "Você gostaria que eu pegasse pra você um pouco de remédio pra tosse?"

"Não, estou bem," eu disse, me agarrando a ela só por um segundo desejando com tanta força que voltássemos a 3 anos atrás e ela ainda fosse minha – ainda estivesse do meu lado. Então eu respirei fundo e me afastei. "Estou bem," eu repeti.

Ela olhou para mim e acenou, me dizendo que ela sentia muito do único jeito que

podia, com os olhos.

Eu me afastei dela e comecei a voltar para o quaro. Para as minhas costas o meu

padrasto-perdedor disse, "e porque você não faz um favor a todos nós e vê se consegue achar alguma maquiagem para esconder essa coisa na sua testa?"

Eu nem parei. Eu só continuei andando. E eu não ia chorar.

Eu vou lembrar disso, eu falei a mim mesma com firmeza. Eu vou lembrar do quão horrível eles fizeram eu me sentir hoje. Então quando eu estiver assustada e sozinha e o que mais for acontecer comigo, eu vou lembrar que nada poderia ser tão pior quanto ficar presa aqui. Nada.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Eu to muito triste... serio mesmo! Cadê minhas leitoras?

Não recebi nenhuma review...

Nem devia estar postando hoje, ninguém lembra de mim!

A próximo cap eu só vou postar se me mandarem pelo menos 2... olha como sou boazinha... nem exigi tanto assim!

Então ai esta o terceiro cap de MARCADA, bom aproveito.

Beijos.

Mel Cullen Malfoy


	5. Quarto Capitulo

Então eu sentei na cama e tossi enquanto ouvia minha mãe fazer uma frenética ligação para a linha de emergência do nosso psicólogo, seguida por outra igualmente histérica ligação que iria ativar a árvore de rezas das Pessoas de Fé.

Em 30 minutos nossa casa começou a se encher com mulheres gordas e seus maridos pedofilos de olhos pequenos. Eles me chamaram para a sala. Minha Marca seria considerada um Problema Realmente Grande e Embaraçoso, então eles provavelmente me ungiriam com alguma merda que com certeza ia entupir meus poros e uma espinha enorme antes deles colocarem suas mãos em mim para rezar. Eles pediram a Deus para me ajudar a parar de ser uma adolescente tão problemática e um problema para os meus pais. Oh, e o pequeno problema da minha Marca tinha que ser resolvido também.

Se fosse tão simples. Eu com prazer faria um trato com Deus para ser uma boa garota versus mudar de escola e espécie. Eu até faria o teste de geometria. Bem, ok.

Talvez não a prova de geometria – mas, ainda sim, não é como se eu tivesse pedido para ser uma aberração. Essa coisa toda significava que eu iria ter que ir embora. O começo da vida onde, em algum lugar, eu seria a novata. Algum lugar onde eu não tinha amigos. Eu pisquei com força, me forçando a não chorar. A escola era o único lugar onde eu me sentia em casa; meus amigos eram minha família. Eu apertei os pulsos e ergui a cabeça para não chorar. Um passo de cada vez – vou lidar com isso um passo de cada vez.

Não tinha jeito deu lidar com clones do padrasto-perdedor além do tudo mais. E, como se as Pessoas da Fé já não fossem ruim o suficiente, a terrível sessão de reza iria ser seguida por uma igualmente irritante sessão com o Dr. Asher. Ele fazia muitas perguntas sobre como isso e aquilo me faziam sentir. Então ele falava sobre raiva adolescente e angustia e sobre como eram normal, mas que eu podia escolher como elas teriam um impacto na minha vida... blá... blá... e já que isso era uma "emergência" ele provavelmente iria querer que eu desenhasse algo que representasse minha criança interior ou qualquer coisa assim.

Eu definitivamente tinha que sair daqui.

Que bom que eu sempre fui a "criança má" e sempre estive preparada para situações como essa. Ok, eu não estava exatamente pensando sobre fugir de casa para me juntar aos vampiros quando pus uma chave extra do meu carro de baixo do vaso de flor do lado de fora da minha janela. Eu só estava considerando que eu poderia querer escapar e ir para a casa de Leah. Ou, se eu realmente quisesse ser má eu poderia me encontrar com Jacob no parque e me agarrar com ele. Mas então Jacob começou a beber e eu comecei a me transformar em uma vampira. Às vezes a vida não faz sentido nenhum.

Eu peguei minha mochila, abri a janela, e mais fácil que os sermões chatos do meu

padrastotário, eu sai pela janela. Eu pus meus óculos de sol e olhei ao redor. Era

apenas 4:30, e não estava escuro ainda, então eu estava feliz que a nossa cerca me escondia dos nossos vizinhos. Desse lado da casa a outra única janela era do quarto da minha irmã, e ela estava no treino das lideres de torcida. (O inferno deveria estar congelando porque pela primeira vez na vida eu estava feliz por minha irmã estar envolvida no que ela chamava de "esporte de torcer.") Eu derrubei minha mochila primeiro e então devagar desci pela janela, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho quando cheguei ao chão. Eu parei ali por vários minutos, enterrando meu rosto nos braços para abafar o som da terrível tosse. Então me curvei em direção ao pote onde havia uma planta de lavanda que a Vovó Reneé Redbird me deu, e deixei meus dedos encontrarem a chave de metal que estava na grama.

O portão nem rangeu quando eu o abri um centímetro a la As panteras. Meu Fusca

fofo estava onde sempre ficava – bem enfrente a nossa garagem. O padrastotário não me deixava estacionar dentro porque ele disse que seu cortador de grama era mais importante. (Mais importante que uma vintage VW? Como? Isso nem fazia sentido, droga, eu acabei de soar como um garoto. Desde quando em importava com a vintage do meu Fusca? Eu devo mesmo estar Mudando.) Eu olhei para os dois lados. Nada. Eu fui para o meu Fusca, entrei, coloquei em ponto morto, e fiquei verdadeiramente agradecida por nossa entrada ser ridiculamente longe quando meu maravilhoso carro andou silenciosamente e suavemente pela rua. Dali eu fui para oeste e logo sai da rua das casas grandes e caras.

Eu nem olhei pelo espelho retrovisor.

Eu nem liguei meu telefone celular. Eu não queria falar com ninguém.

Não, isso não era exatamente verdade. Tinha uma pessoa que eu realmente queria falar. Ela era a única pessoa no mundo que eu tive certeza que não ia olhar para minha Marca e pensar que eu era um monstro ou uma aberração ou uma pessoa horrível.

Como se meu Fusca pudesse ler minha mente ele pareceu virar sozinho na estrada que levava para Muskogee Turnpike e, eventualmente, para o lugar mais maravilhoso do mundo – a fazenda de lavandas da minha Vovó Reneé Redbird.

Diferente do caminho da escola para casa, a viagem de uma hora e meia para a casa da Vovó Reneé Redbird pareceu levar uma eternidade. Quando eu finalmente sai da estrada e entrei na estrada de terra que levava para a casa da Vovó, meu corpo doía ainda mais do que aquela vez que eles contrataram aquele professor maluco de Ed. Física que pensou que deveríamos fazer oito circuitos enquanto ela balançava seu chicote para nós e ria. Ok, então talvez ela não tivesse um chicote, mas ainda sim. Meus músculos doíam pra caramba. Era quase seis horas e o sol finalmente estava começando a se por, mas meus olhos ainda doíam. Na verdade, até mesmo a luz do sol fraca fazia minha pele formigar e ficar estranha. O que me fez ficar feliz foi que era final de Outubro e finalmente tinha ficado frio o suficiente para eu usar meu casaco da Borg Invason 4D (claro, é um Star Trek: Next Generation que eu comprei numa viagem a Vegas, e eu ocasionalmente na época era uma grande fã), o que graças a Deus, cobria quase toda a minha pele. Antes de eu sair do meu Fusca eu procurei no banco traseiro meu velho boné para que ele cobrisse meu rosto do sol.

A casa da minha avó ficava entre campos de flores e era protegido por grandes carvalhos. Foi construída em 1942 pela pedra crua de Oklahoma, com uma confortável varanda e janelas muito grandes. Eu amava essa casa. Só em subir os degraus que levavam para a varanda me fez sentir melhor... segura. Então eu vi o bilhete no lado de fora da porta. Era fácil reconhecer a letra bonita da Vovó Reneé Redbird: Estou no penhasco pegando flores.

Eu toquei o papel com o suave cheiro de lavanda. Ela sempre sabia quando eu iria visitar. Quando eu era criança eu achava isso estranho, mas quando fiquei mais velha eu comecei a apreciar o senso extra que ela tinha. Toda minha vida eu soube que, não importasse o que, eu poderia contar com a Vovó Reneé Redbird.

Durante aqueles primeiros meses horríveis quando mamãe casou com Phill eu acho que eu teria murchado e morrido se não fosse para as escapas todo final de semana para a casa da vovó.

Por um segundo eu considerei entrar (Vovó nunca trancava a porta) e esperar por ela, mas eu precisava ver ela, ter ela me abraçando e me dizer o que minha mãe deveria dizer.

Não fique com medo... vai ficar tudo bem... eu vou fazer tudo ficar bem. Então ao invés de entrar eu encontrei o pequeno caminho por entre o penhasco que me permitiria achar ela e eu o segui, deixando a ponta dos meus dedos passar por entre as plantas mais perto para que enquanto eu andasse elas liberassem um doce cheiro no ar ao meu redor como se estivessem me dando boas vindas.

Parecia que fazia anos desde que eu estive aqui, embora eu soubesse que só faziam 4 semanas. Phill não gostava da vovó. Ele achava que ela era estranha. Eu até o ouvi dizer a mamãe que a vovó era "uma bruxa que iria ser um problema."

Então um pensamento incrível veio na minha mente enquanto eu parei completamente. Meus pais não controlavam mais o que eu fazia. Eu nunca mais iria viver com eles. Phill não podia mais me dizer o que fazer.

Whoa! Que incrível!

Tão incrível que tive um espasmo de tosse que me fez enrolar os braços ao meu redor, como se eu estivesse tentando segurar meu peito. Eu precisava encontrar Vovó Reneé Redbird, e eu precisava encontrar ela agora.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~~..~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sylvie Louvain:** realmente a historia é bem diferente... essa seria tem aqui no Brasil 7 livros, mas a previsão sao de 12... quero postar tudo aki... ela e muito boa. Obrigada pela Review, continue acompanhando e mandando reviews, elas são super valiosas pra mim. Bj

**Nathalia White:** Leitora novaaaa, aqui esta o cap que você pediu pra hoje... como eu tinha prometido que só iria postar depois de duas reviews, aqui esta ele. Continue lendo, ele é diferente mesmo! Valeu por add nos favoritos.

Genteeeee...

Mesmo esquema, só posto o próximo com reviews, agora o mínimo é 4...

Preciso de incentivo pra continuar aki!

Um pequeno aviso sobre Confusões de uma nova família: eu não abandonei a fic, se conseguir posto o capitulo de madrugada!

Amo vocês..

Beijos.

Mel Cullen Malfoy


	6. Quinto Capitulo

O caminho para o penhasco sempre foi íngreme, mas eu subi um zilhão de vezes, com e sem a vovó e eu nunca me senti assim. Não era mais apenas a tosse. Não era mais os músculos doloridos. Eu estava tonta e meu estomago estava tão ruim que me lembrava de Meg Ryan naquele filme French Kiss: Segredos do coração depois que ela comeu todo aquele queijo e teve aquela intolerância a lactose. (Kevin Kline é muito fofo nesse filme – bem, para um cara velho.)

E meu nariz estava escorrendo, e eu não quero dizer só um pouco. Eu quero dizer, eu estava limpando o nariz na manga do meu casaco (nojento). Eu não conseguia respirar sem abrir minha boca, o que me fez tossir mais, e eu não conseguia acreditar no quanto meu peito doía! Eu tentei lembrar o que é que matava oficialmente quem não completava a Mudança em um vampiro. Eles tinham ataques cardíacos? Ou era possível que eles tossissem e seus narizes escorressem até a morte?

Pare de pensar sobre isso!

Eu preciso encontrar Vovó Renee Redbird. Se a vovó não tiver as respostas, ela vai descobrir. Vovó Renee Redbird entende as pessoas. Ela disse que é porque ela não perdeu totalmente sua herança Cherokee e o conhecimento tribal de seus ancestrais as Mulher Sábias que ela carregava no sangue. Até mesmo agora eu sorri ao pensar sobre quando o rosto da vovó franze toda a vez que o assunto é o padrastotario (ela é a única adulta que sabe que eu chamo ele assim). VovóRenee Redbird disse que é obvio que o sangue das Mulheres Sábias pulou a filha dela, mas só porque ele foi poupado para me dar uma dose extra de mágica Cherokke antiga.

Quando era criança eu subi esse caminho segurando a mão da vovó mais vezes do que eu era capaz de contar. No meio da grama alta e das flores selvagens colocávamos uma colorida toalha e fazíamos um piquenique enquanto a vovó me contava histórias das pessoas Cherokee e me ensinava a linguagem misteriosa deles. Enquanto eu andava pelo caminho aquelas histórias antigas pareciam dar voltas dentro da minha cabeça, como fumaça de um fogo cerimonial... incluindo a triste história de como as estrelas se formavam quando um cão era pego roubando milho e a tribo o matava. Enquanto o cão uivava para sua casa no norte, a comida se espalhava pelo céu e fazia a mágica da Via Láctea. Ou como o Grande Falcão fez as montanhas e vales com suas asas. E meu favorito, a história sobre a jovem mulher sol que viveu no leste, e seu irmão, a lua que vivia a oeste, e o Redbird que era a filha do sol.

"Isso não é estranho? Eu sou uma Redbird e uma filha do sol, mas estou me tornando um monstro da noite." Eu me ouvi falar em voz alta e estava surpresa por minha voz soar tão fraca, especialmente quando minhas palavras pareciam ecoar ao meu redor, como se estivesse sendo vibradas como um tambor.

Tambor...

Pensar na palavra me fazia lembrar dos debates que vovó tinha me levado quando era pequena, e então, meus pensamentos de algum jeito tomaram vida na memória, e eu acabei ouvindo o bater dos tambores cerimoniais. Eu olhei ao redor, apertando os olhos contra a luz mais fraca do dia. Meus olhos estavam atordoados e minha visão estava toda errada. Não havia vento, mas a sombra das pedras e arvores pareciam estar se movendo... se esticando... me alcançando.

"Vovó estou com medo..." eu chorei entre uma crise de tosse.

O espírito da terra não precisa ser temido Bella Passarinha.

"Vovó?" Eu ouvi a voz dela me chamando pelo meu apelido, ou era um daqueles ecos estranhos vindos da minha memória? "Vovó!" eu chamei de novo, e então fiquei parada tentando ouvir uma resposta.

Nada. Nada a não ser o vento.

U-no-le... a palavra Cherokee para vento passou pela minha mente como um sonho meio esquecido.

Vento? Não, espera! Não havia nenhum vento um segundo atrás, mas agora eu tinha que segurar o chapéu com uma mão e tirar o cabelo que estava sendo jogado selvagemente para o meu rosto com a outra mão. E então no vento eu os ouvi – o som de muitas vozes Cherokee cantando junto com os tambores cerimoniais. Através de um véu de cabelo e lágrimas eu vi fumaça. O cheiro doce de madeira encheu minha boca aberta e eu senti o gosto das fogueiras dos meus ancestrais. Eu me afoguei, lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

E então eu os senti. Eles estavam ao meu redor, formas quase visíveis tremulando como ondas de calor se levantando do asfalto no verão. Eu podia sentir eles se pressionarem contra mim enquanto se movimentavam com graciosidade, passos intricados ao redor da imagem da fogueira dos Cherokee.

Se junte a nós, u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa... Se junte a nós, filha...

Fantasmas Cherokee... me afogando nos meus próprios pulmões... e brigando com meus pais... minha vida antiga acabada...

Era demais. Eu corri.

Eu suponho que o que eles nos ensinam em biologia sobre a adrenalina tomar conta durante todo aquele negocio de lutar-ou-lutar é verdade porque embora meu peito parecesse que iria explodir e parecesse que eu estava tentando respirar debaixo da água, eu corri pela trilha como se houvesse lojas no shopping dando sapatos de graça.

Procurando por ar eu continuei a subir cada vez mais – lutando para me afastar do espírito assustador que estava ao meu redor como nevoa, mas ao invés de deixar eles para trás eu parecia estar correndo cada vez mais para dentro do mundo da fumaça e sombras. Eu estava morrendo? Era isso que estava acontecendo? Era por isso que eu podia ver fantasmas? Onde estava a luz branca? Completamente apavorada, eu corri, jogando meus braços para cima de forma selvagem como se eu pudesse segurar o terror que estava me perseguindo.

Eu não vi a raiz que estava no meio do caminho. Completamente desorientada eu tentei me segurar, mas todos os meus reflexos desapareceram. Eu cai com força.

A dor na minha cabeça era afiada, mas durou apenas por um segundo antes da escuridão em engolir.

Acordar foi estranho. Eu esperei que meu corpo doesse, especialmente meu coração e peito, mas ao invés da dor eu senti... bem... eu me senti bem. Na verdade, eu me sentia melhor que bem. Eu não estava tossindo. Meus braços e pernas estavam incrivelmente leves, e quentes, como se eu tivesse acabo de entrar numa banheira de hidromassagem em uma noite fria.

Huh?

A surpresa me fez abrir os olhos. Eu estava vendo uma luz, que milagrosamente não fez meus olhos doerem. Ao invés da luz do sol, isso era mais como a suave luz de uma vela que parecia estar descendo. Eu sentei, e percebi que estava errada. A luz não estava descendo, eu estava subindo!

Eu vou para o céu. Bem, isso vai chocar algumas pessoas.

Eu olhei para baixo e vi meu corpo! Eu ou aquilo ou... ou... tanto faz estava deitado perto da ponta do penhasco. Meu corpo estava bem parado. Minha testa estava cortada e estava sangrando bastante. O sangue pingava no chão rochoso, fazendo uma trilha de lagrimas vermelhas caírem no coração do penhasco.

Era incrivelmente estranho olhar para mim mesma. Eu não estava com medo. Mas eu deveria, não deveria? Isso não significava que eu estava morta? Talvez eu fosse capaz de ver os fantasmas Cherokee melhor agora. Até essa idéia não me assustava. Na verdade, ao invés de ter medo era mais como se eu fosse uma observadora, e nada disso pudesse realmente me tocar. (Que nem aquelas garotas que transam com todo mundo e acham que não vão ficar grávidas ao pegar uma DST que come seu cérebro e tal. Bem, vamos ver em 10 anos, não é?)

Eu gostei do jeito que o mundo parecia, brilhante e novo, mas era meu corpo que continuava a chamar minha atenção. Eu flutuei perto dele. Eu estava respirando rápido e superficialmente. Bem, meu corpo estava respirando assim, não que não fosse eu.

Eu/ela estava pálida e seus lábios estavam azuis. Hey! Rosto branco, lábios azuis, e sangue vermelho! Vai dizer que eu não sou patriota?

Eu ri, e percebi o quão incrível era! Eu jurava poder ver minha risada flutuar ao meu redor como aquelas coisas fofas que você sopra de um dente de leão, só que ao invés de ser branco era bolo-de-aniversário-de-cobertura-azul. Wow! Quem diria que bater a cabeça e desmaiar seria tão divertido? Eu me perguntei se isso era como quando alguém estava alto.

A risada estilo dente de leão sumiu e eu podia ouvir o barulho de água corrente.

Eu me movi mais para perto do meu corpo, percebendo que o que eu pensei que fosse uma ferida no solo na verdade era uma rachadura estreita. A água parecia estar vindo dali.

Curiosa, eu espiei para baixo, e a brilhante linha prateada de palavras saiu da rocha. Eu me esforcei para ouvir, e fui recompensada por um fraco, sussurro de um som prateado.

Zoey Redbird... venha até mim...

"Vovó!" Eu gritei para dentro da abertura. Minhas palavras eram púrpura enquanto enchiam o ar ao meu redor. "É você, Vovó?"

A mistura prateada com o púrpura da minha visível voz, tornaram as palavras em um brilhante púrpura azulado. Era um pressagio! Um sinal! De alguma forma, como os guias espirituais do povo Cherokee tinham acreditado por séculos, a Vovó Renee Redbird estava me dizendo que eu tinha que entrar na rocha.

Sem hesitar, eu entrei na abertura, seguindo a trilha do meu sangue e a memória prateada dos sussurros da minha avó até que eu cheguei no chão suave de uma espécie de caverna. No meio do lugar uma pequena corrente de água borbulhava, dando pedaços visíveis de som, claro e colorido como um vidro. Misturado com a cor escarlate do meu sangue iluminava a caverna com uma luz fraca que era da cor de folhas secas. Eu queria sentar perto da água borbulhante e deixar meus dedos tocarem o ar ao redor e brincar com a textura da musica, mas a voz me chamou de novo.

Zoey Redbird... me siga para o seu destino...

Então eu segui a corrente até o chamado da mulher. A caverna se estreitou até se tornar um túnel arredondado. Eu segui as curvas, em uma espiral gentil, terminando bruscamente numa parede que estava cheia de símbolos encravados que pareciam familiares e aliens ao mesmo tempo. Confusa, eu vi a corrente bater na parede e desaparecer. E agora? Eu deveria seguir?

Eu olhei de volta para o túnel. Nada ali a não ser luzes dançantes. Eu me virei para a parede e senti um choque elétrico. Whoa! Tinha uma mulher sentada com as pernas cruzadas na frente da parede! Ela estava usando um vestido branco que estava cheio dos mesmos símbolos que estavam na parede atrás dela. Ela era fantasticamente bonita, com um cabelo longo e liso tão preto que parecia ter luzes azuis e púrpuras, como a asa de um corvo. Os lábios dela se curvaram quando ela falou, enchendo o ar entre nós com o poder prateado de sua voz.

Tsi-lu-gi U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. Bem vinda, Filha. Você fez muito bem.

Ela falou em Cherokee, e embora eu não praticasse a língua nos últimos anos eu entendi as palavras.

"Você não é minha avó!" eu falei, me sentindo constrangida e deslocada enquanto minhas palavras se juntavam a ela fazendo padrões de brilhantes flores no ar ao nosso redor.

O sorriso dela era como o sol nascente.

Não, Filha, eu não sou, mas eu conheço Renee Redbird muito bem. Eu respirei fundo.

"Estou morta?"

Eu estava com medo dela rir de mim, mas ela não riu. Ao invés disso os olhos negros dela eram suaves e preocupados.

Não, U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. Você está longe de estar morta, embora seu espírito temporariamente tenho sido libertado para andar pelo reino de Nunne 'hi.

"As pessoas de espírito!" Eu olhei ao redor do túnel, tentando ver rostos entre as sombras.

Sua avó te ensinou bem, u-s-ti Dotsu-wa... pequena Redbird. Você é uma única mistura do Jeito Antigo e o Novo Mundo – um antigo sangue tribal e o coração dos estrangeiros.

As palavras dela me fizeram sentir frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. "Quem é você?" eu perguntei.

Eu sou conhecida por muitos nomes... Changing Woman, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin, Grandmother Spider, e até mesmo Dawn...

Enquanto ela falava cada nome seu rosto era transformado então eu estava tonta com o poder dela. Ela deve ter entendido, porque ela parou e sorriu para mim, e seu rosto voltou para a mulher que eu vi primeiro.

Mas você, Bella Passarinha, minha Filha, pode me chamar pelo nome que seu mundo me conhece hoje, Nyx.

"Nyx," minha voz era quase um sussurro. "A deusa vampira?"

Na verdade, foram os gregos antigos tocados pela Mudança que me adoraram primeiro como a mãe que eles procuraram em sua Noite sem fim. Eu fiquei satisfeita de chamar os descendentes deles de meus filhos a muitos séculos. E, sim, no seu mundo esses filhos são chamados de vampiros. Aceite o nome, U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa; e você encontrará seu destino.

Eu podia sentir a Marca queimando na minha testa, e de repente eu queria chorar.

"Eu- eu não entendo. Encontrar meu destino? Eu só quero encontrar um jeito de lidar com a minha nova vida – de fazer tudo ficar bem. Deusa, eu só quero encontrar meu lugar. Eu não acho que sou capaz de encontrar meu destino."

O rosto da deusa ficou suave de novo, e quando ela falou a voz dela era como a da minha mãe, mas mais – como se ela tivesse de algum jeito juntado todo o amor maternal do mundo em suas palavras.

Acredite em si Isabella Redbird. Eu Marquei você como uma igual. Você será minha primeira verdadeira U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa vhna-i Sv-no-yi... Filha da noite... nessa época. Você é especial. Aceite isso sobre si e você ira começar a entender que a um verdadeiro poder em sua exclusividade. Em você é combinada o mágico sangue de antigas e Sábias Mulheres e Anciões, assim como um profundo entendimento do mundo moderno.

A deusa levantou e andou graciosamente em minha direção, a voz dela fazendo símbolos prateados de poder no ar ao nosso redor. Quando ela me alcançou ela limpou as lagrimas da minha bochecha antes de colocar meu rosto em suas mãos.

Isabella Redbird, Filha da Noite, eu nomeio você meus olhos e ouvidos no mundo hoje, um mundo onde bem e mal estão lutando para encontrar balanço.

"Mas eu tenho 16 anos! Eu nem consigo fazer baliza! Como eu vou saber ser seus olhos e ouvidos?"

Ela apenas sorriu serenamente. Você é velha além da sua idade, Bella Passarinha. Acredite em você mesma e você encontrara um jeito. Mas lembre-se, a escuridão nem sempre equivale ao mal, assim como a luz nem sempre trás o bem.

Então a deusa Nyx, a antiga personificação da Noite, se inclinou e me beijo na testa.

E pela terceira vez naquele dia, eu desmaiei.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Nathalia White: ** realmente, ela só se ferra! Brigadinha pela review flor.

**pollyanna cullem: **valeu por add como favorita!

Sinceramente, estou muito triste, eu pedi quatro reviews para postar esse cap, mas só recebi um... eu vejo que tem bastante gente que pelo menos da uma passadinha por aki, mas eu não tenho certeza se estão gostando... como não falam nada eu demoro pra postar!

Não vou estabelecer etas, isso o me frustra, mas por favor, deixem reviews, isso me motiva muito pra escrever!

Beijos.

**Mel Cullen Malfoy**


	7. Sexto Capitulo

Linda, vê a nuvem, a nuvem apareceu. Linda, vê a chuva, a chuva cai perto...

As palavras de uma antiga musica flutuavam pela minha mente. Eu devia estar sonhando com a Vovó Renee Redbird de novo. Me fez sentir quente e segura e feliz, o que era especialmente bom, já que eu me sentia tão mal ultimamente... só que eu não conseguia me lembrar exatamente porque. Huh. Estranho.

Quem falou?

A pequena semente ouviu, bem encima do caule...

A música da minha avó continuou e eu me curvei de lado, suspirando enquanto esfregava meu peito contra um travesseiro suave. Infelizmente, mover minha cabeça causou uma horrível dor nas minhas têmporas, e como uma bala quebrando um vidro, destruiu meus sentimentos de felicidade enquanto as memórias do dia se apoderavam de mim.

Eu estava me transformando numa vampira.

Eu tive que fugir de casa.

Eu tive um acidente e algum tipo de experiência quase-morte.

Eu estava me transformando numa vampira. Oh meu Deus.

Cara, minha cabeça dói.

"Bella passarinha! Você está acordada, baby?"

Eu pisquei e meus olhos fora de foco clarearam para ver Vovó Renee Redbird sentada numa cadeira perto da minha cama.

"Vovó!" eu tateei e peguei a mão dela. Minha voz soava tão horrível quanto eu me sentia. "O que aconteceu? Onde estou?"

"Você está segura, Pequena Ave. Você está segura."

"Minha cabeça dói." Eu senti o lugar onde minha cabeça estava machucada e dolorida, e meus dedos encontraram os pontos.

"Deveria. Você tirou 10 anos da minha vida tamanho susto que levei." Vovó esfregou minha mão gentilmente. "Todo aquele sangue..." Ela tremeu, e então balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "Que tal você me prometer não fazer aquilo de novo?"

"Prometo," eu disse. "Então, você me encontrou..."

"Ensangüentada e inconsciente, Pequena Ave." Vovó afastou o cabelo da minha testa, seus dedos passando suavemente pela minha Marca. "E tão pálida que a escura lua crescente parecia brilhar contra a sua pele. Eu sabia que você precisava ser levada para a Morada da Noite, o que foi exatamente o que eu fiz." Ela riu e o maravilhoso brilho nos seus olhos a fizeram parecer uma garotinha. "Eu liguei para sua mãe para dizer a ela que eu estava te levando para a Morada da Noite, e eu tive que fingir que meu celular estava com uma recepção ruim para poder desligar. Eu temo que ela não esteja feliz com nenhuma de nós duas."

Eu ri para Vovó Renee Redbird. Há há, mamãe estava braba com ela também.

"Mas, Bella, o que você estava fazendo na luz do dia? E porque você não me disse antes que você tinha sido Marcada?"

Eu me forcei a sentar, gemendo com a dor na minha cabeça. Mas, graças a Deus, parecia que eu não estava mais tossindo. Deve ser porque eu finalmente estou aqui – na Morada da Noite... mas a idéia desapareceu da minha cabeça enquanto processava o que a Vovó tinha dito.

"Espera, eu não poderia ter te falado antes. O Rastreador veio a escola hoje e me Marcou. Eu fui para casa primeiro. Eu esperava que a mamãe entendesse e me apoiasse."

Eu parei, lembrando de novo a horrível cena com meus pais. Entendendo completamente, Vovó apertou minha mão. "Ela e Phill basicamente me trancaram no meu quarto enquanto chamavam nosso psicólogo e começavam a árvore de oração."

Vovó fez uma careta.

"Então eu sai pela janela e fui diretamente até você," eu conclui.

"Estou feliz que tenha feito isso, Bella passarinha, mas não faz sentido nenhum."

"Eu sei," eu suspirei. "Eu também não consigo acreditar que fui Marcada, também. Porque eu?"

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer, querida. Eu não estou surpresa por você ter sido rastreada e Marcada. O sangue dos Redbird sempre teve forte magia; era só uma questão de tempo até um de nós ser Escolhido. O que eu quis dizer é que não faz sentido você ter acabado de ser Marcada. A lua crescente não está apenas tracejada. Está completamente pintada."

"Isso é impossível!"

"Olhe você mesma, U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa." Ela usou a palavra Cherokee para filha, de repente me lembrando da misteriosa e antiga deusa.

Vovó procurou dentro da sua bolsa por um antigo espelho que ela sempre carregava.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela me entregou. Eu puxei a pequena tampa. Ele abriu para me mostrar meu reflexo... a estranha familiar... aquela que era eu mas não eu exatamente.

Os olhos dela eram enormes e sua pele muito branca, mas eu mal notei isso. Era a Marca que eu não conseguia parar de olhar, a Marca que agora era uma lua crescente completa, pintada perfeitamente com o azul safira da tatuagem dos vampiros. Me sentindo como se ainda estivesse sonhado, eu levantei a mão e deixei meu dedo tracejar a exótica Marca e eu pareci sentir os lábios da deusa contra a minha pele de novo.

"O que isso significa?" eu disse, incapaz de olhar para longe da Marca.

"Estavamos esperando que você tivesse a resposta para essa pergunta, Isabella

Redbird."

A voz dela era incrível. Mesmo antes deu olhar para longe do meu reflexo eu saiba que ela seria única e inacreditável. Eu estava certa. Ela era tão linda quanto uma estrela de cinema, linda como uma Barbie. Ela tinha olhos amendoados que eram de um profundo verde. O rosto dela era quase um coração perfeito e a pele tinha aquela luminosidade que você vê na TV. O cabelo dela era profundamente vermelho – não aquele vermelho alaranjado ou um vermelho gasto, mas um escuro, e brilhante vermelho que caiam em ondas pelos ombros dela. O corpo dela era, bem, perfeito. Ela não era magra como aquelas garotas bizarras que vomitam e ficam morrendo de fome para chegar naquilo que elas achavam que era chique a la Paris Hilton. (Isso é quente. É, ok, tanto faz, Paris.) O corpo dessa mulher era perfeito porque ela era forte, mas tinha curvas. E ela tinha lindos peitos. (Eu queria ter lindos peitos.)

'Hun?" eu disse. Falando em peitos – eu totalmente estava soando como uma.

(boba... he He) *(Em inglês boobs são peitos mas também pode significar bobo.)

A mulher sorriu para mim e mostrou dentes incrivelmente perfeitos e brancos – sem presas. Oh, eu acho que esqueci de mencionar que além da perfeição dela ela tinha uma tatuagem de lua crescente no meio da testa, e dali, contornos que me lembravam o oceano, as ondas emolduravam as sobrancelhas dela, se estendendo até as maças do rosto.

Ela era uma vampira.

"Eu disse, que estávamos esperando que você nos explicasse porque uma vampira novata que ainda não Mudou tem a Marca de um ser maduro na testa."

Sem o sorriso e a gentil preocupação na voz dela as palavras poderiam parecer duras. Ao invés disso, o que ela disse soou preocupado e um pouco confuso.

"Então eu não sou uma vampira?" eu disse.

A risada dela era como musica. "Ainda não, Bella, mas eu diria que já ter sua] Marca completa é um excelente pressagio."

"Oh... eu... eu... bem, ótimo. Isso é ótimo." Eu balbuciei.

Graças a Deus, Vovó me salvou de uma humilhação total.

"Bella, essa é a Alta Sacerdotisa da Morada da Noite, Victoria. Ela tem cuidado bem de você enquanto você estava" – vovó pausou, obviamente não querendo dizer a palavra inconsciente – "enquanto você estava dormindo."

"Bem Vinda a Morada da Noite, Isabella Redbird," Victoria disse carinhosamente.

Eu olhei para vovó e depois para Victoria. Me sentindo mais do que um pouco perdida eu gaguejei , "Esse – esse não é meu nome de verdade. Meu sobrenome é Swan."

"É?" Victoria disse, levantando uma das suas pequenas sobrancelhas. "Um beneficio de começar a vida nova é que você tem a oportunidade de começar de novo – de fazer escolhas que você não pode fazer antes. Se você pudesse escolher, qual seria seu verdadeiro nome?"

Eu nem hesitei. "Bella Redbird."

"Então desse momento em diante, você será Bella Redbird. Bem vinda a sua nova vida." Ela estendeu a mão como se quisesse apertar minha mão, e eu automaticamente ofereci a minha. Mas ao invés de pegar minha mão, ela pegou meu ante braço, o que era estranho, mas de algum jeito parecia certo.

O toque dela era quente e firme. O sorriso dela dava boas vindas. Ela era incrível e inspiradora. Na verdade, ela era o que todos os vampiros eram, mais que humana – mais forte, inteligente, mais talentosa. Parecia que alguém tinha acendido uma luz dentro dela, o que eu defini como irônico considerando os estereótipos dos vampiros (alguns dos quais eu sabia que eram a completa verdade): Eles evitam luz do sol, eles são mais poderosos a noite, eles precisam beber sangue para viver (eca!), e eles adoravam uma deusa que é conhecida como a personificação da Noite.

"O-obrigado. É um prazer conhecer você," eu disse, tentando realmente parecer semi-inteligente e normal.

"Como eu estava dizendo para sua avó mais cedo, nunca tivemos uma caloura que viesse até nós de um jeito tão diferente – inconsciente e com uma Marca completa. Você consegue lembrar o que aconteceu com você, Bella?"

Eu abri minha boca para dizer a ela que eu totalmente lembrava – de cair e bater e cabeça... e me ver como se eu fosse um espírito... seguir as palavras visíveis até a caverna... e finalmente encontrar a deusa Nyx. Mas antes de eu dizer as palavras eu tive um estranho sentimento, como se alguém tivesse acabado de me bater no estomago. Foi claro e especifico, e estava me dizendo para calar a boca.

"Eu – eu realmente não lembro muito–" Eu falei e minha mão chegou no ponto dolorido onde os pontos se sobressaiam. "Pelo menos não até eu bater a cabeça. Eu quero dizer, até ai eu lembro de tudo. O Rastreador me Marcou; eu disse aos meus pais e tive uma briga horrível com eles; então eu fugi para a casa da minha vó. Eu estava me sentindo realmente mal, então quando eu subi o caminho para o penhasco..." eu lembrava do resto – de todo o resto – os espíritos, o povo Cherokee, a dança na fogueira. Cala a boca! O sentimento gritou para mim. "E – eu acho que eu desmaiei porque eu tossi demais, e bati a cabeça. A próxima coisa que eu lembro é da Vovó Renee Redbird cantando e então eu acordei aqui." Eu terminei com pressa. Eu queria olhar para longe dos olhos afiados e verdes dela, mas o mesmo sentimento que estava me ordenando a ficar quieta também estava claramente me dizendo que eu tinha que manter contato visual com ela, que eu tinha que tentar com muita vontade não estar escondendo nada dela, embora eu não tivesse idéia do porque eu estava escondendo qualquer coisa.

"É normal passar por perda de memória com um ferimento na cabeça." Vovó disse, quebrando o silencio.

Eu podia beijar ela.

"Sim, é claro que é," Victoria disse rapidamente, o rosto dela perdendo aquele jeito afiado. "Não tema pela saúde de sua neta, Renee Redbird. Tudo ficará bem com ela."

Ela falou com vovó de forma respeitosa, e um pouco da tensão que tinha se criado em mim se acalmou. Se ela gostava da Vovó Redbird, ela deveria ser uma boa pessoa, ou vampira ou tanto faz. Certo?

"Como tenho certeza que você já sabe, vampiros" – Victoria pausou e sorriu para mim – "até mesmo vampiros calouros, tem poderes únicos de cura. A cura dela está acontecendo tão bem que é seguro para ela sair da enfermaria." Ela olhou da vovó para mim. "Bella, você gostaria de encontrar sua nova colega de quarto?"

Não. Eu engoli com força e acenei. "Sim."

"Excelente!" Victoria disse. Graças a Deus ela ignorou o fato que eu estava parada ali parecendo um estúpido gnomo de jardim.

"Você tem certeza que não deveria manter ela aqui outro dia para observação?" Vovó perguntou.

"Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas eu lhe asseguro os ferimentos físicos de Bella já estão curando em um ritmo que você acharia extraordinário."

Ela sorriu para mim de novo e embora eu estivesse assustada e nervosa e estava surtando eu sorri de volta. Parecia que ela estava realmente feliz por me ver ali. E, sinceramente, ela me fez pensar que me transformar numa vampira talvez não fosse uma coisa tão ruim.

"Vovó, estou bem. Verdade. Minha cabeça só dói um pouco, e o resto de mim se sente melhor." Eu percebi que era verdade. Eu parei de tossir totalmente. Meus músculos não doíam mais. Eu me sentia perfeitamente normal, com exceção de um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Então Victoria fez algo que não apenas me surpreendeu, mas me fez instantaneamente gostar dela – e começar a confiar nela. Ela andou em direção a Vovó e falou com calma e cuidado.

"Renee Redbird, eu dou a você meu juramento solene que a sua neta está segura aqui. Cada calouro é colocado junto a um mentor adulto. Para assegurar meu juramento eu serei a mentora de Bella. E agora você deve a colocar em meus cuidados."

Victoria colocou seu punho por cima do coração e se curvou formalmente para Vovó.

Minha vó hesitou por apenas um segundo antes de responder.

"Eu vou confiar em seu juramento, Victoria, Alta Sacerdotisa de Nyx." Então ela imitou a ação de Neferet colocando seu próprio punho no coração e se curvando para ela antes de virar para mim e me abraçar com força. "Me ligue se precisar de mim, Bella passarinha. Eu amo você."

"Eu vou, Vovó. Eu amo você também. E obrigado por me trazer aqui," eu sussurrei, sentindo o cheiro de lavanda e tentando não chorar.

Ela me beijou gentilmente na bochecha e então com os passos rápidos e confiantes dela ela saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha pela primeira vez na minha vida com uma vampira.

"Bem, Bella, você está pronta para começar sua nova vida?"

Eu olhei para ela e pensei de novo do quão incrível ela era. Se eu realmente mudasse para uma vampira, eu teria a confiança e poder dela, ou era algo que somente uma Alta Sacerdotisa tem? Por um segundo passou pela minha mente o quão incrível seria ser uma Alta Sacerdotisa – e então minha sanidade voltou. Eu era só uma garota. Uma garota confusa e definitivamente não era capaz de ser uma Alta Sacerdotisa. Eu só queria descobrir como me encaixar aqui, mas Victoria certamente tinha feito o que estava acontecendo comigo ser um fardo muito mais fácil.

"Sim estou." Eu estava feliz por soar mais confiante do que eu me sentia.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Nathalia White:** q bom q vc gosta... eu adoro fazer a adaptação dela... continue mandando reviews, sei q a galera é relaxada, eu tb sou. Beijos.

Eu sei q prometi pro fds, mas fui num casório no fim do mundo ai nem deu... mas ta ai..

Vou postar Confusões de uma nova família mais tarde, estou terminando de digitar o cap.

Beijos..

**Mel Cullen Malfoy**


	8. Setimo Capitulo

"Que horas são?"

Estávamos andando por um estreito corredor que se curvava gentilmente. As paredes eram feitas de uma estranha mistura de pedra negra e tijolos. De vez em quando as luzes que vinham dos antigos castiçais feitos de ferro se sobressaiam das paredes, dando um suave brilho amarelo, que graças a Deus, não machucava meus olhos. Não havia janelas no corredor, e não encontramos mais ninguém (embora eu ficasse olhando ao redor nervosa, imaginando minha primeira visai de garotos vampiros).

"São quase 4 da manhã... o que significa que as aulas acabaram a quase uma hora,"

Victoria disse, e então ela sorriu para o que eu tenho certeza era uma expressão minha totalmente chocada.

"As aulas começam as 8 da noite, e acabam as 3 da manhã," ela explicou. "Os professores estão disponíveis até as 3:30, para dar aos estudantes ajuda extra. O ginásio sempre fica aberto até o amanhecer, a hora exata você vai sempre saber quando completar sua Mudança. Até lá o horário da amanhecer é colocado em cada sala de aula, salas comunitárias, e áreas de encontro, incluindo o salão de jantar, biblioteca, e ginásio. O Templo de Nyx é, é claro, aberto em qualquer hora, mas rituais formais são feitos duas vezes por semana depois da aula. O próximo ritual será amanha." Victoria olhou para mim e o sorriso dela foi mais quente.

"Parece muita coisa agora, mas você vai se acostumar rapidamente. E sua colega de quarto vai ajudar você, assim como eu."

Eu estava me preparando para abrir a boca e perguntar a ela outra pergunta quando uma bola laranja de pelos correu pelo corredor e sem fazer barulho, pulou nos braços de Victoria. Eu dei um pulo e soltei um gritinho estúpido – então eu me senti como uma completa retardada quando vi que a bola de pelo laranja não era um bicho papão ou algo assim, mas um incrivelmente grande gato.

Victoria riu e acariciou a orelha da bola de pelos.

"Bella, conheça Skylar. Ele normalmente fica por aqui esperando para se lançar em cima de mim."

"Esse é o maior gato que eu já vi," eu disse, estendendo minha mão para deixar ele me cheirar.

"Cuidado, ele é um conhecido mordedor."

Antes deu tirar minha mão, Skylar começou a esfregar seu rosto nos meus dedos. Eu segurei o fôlego.

Victoria jogou seu rosto para o lado, como se estivesse ouvindo as palavras do vento.

"Ele gosta de você, o que definitivamente é raro. Ele não gosta de ninguém a não ser eu. Ele até mantém os outros gatos longe desse lado do campus. Ele é um terrível valentão," ela disse carinhosamente.

Eu cuidadosamente acariciei as orelhas de Skylar como Victoria tinha feito. "Eu gosto de gatos," eu disse suavemente. "Eu costumava ter um, mas quando minha mãe casou de novo eu tive que dar ele para os Gatos de Rua para ser adotado. John, o novo marido dela, não gosta de gatos."

"Eu descobri que o jeito que uma pessoa se sente em relação aos gatos – e o jeito que eles se sentem em relação a ela ou ela – é um excelente medidor de caráter."

Eu olhei para o gato e encontrei os olhos verdes dela e vi que ela entendia mais sobre famílias problemáticas do que ela estava dizendo. Me fez sentir conectada a ela, o meu nível de estresse automaticamente baixou um pouco.

"Tem muitos gatos aqui?"

"Sim, tem. Gatos sempre foram aliados dos vampiros."

Ok, na verdade eu já sabia disso. Em História Mundial com o Sr. Shaddox (Mais conhecido como Puff Shaddy, mas não diga isso a ele) aprendemos que no passado os gatos foram mortos porque se pensava que eles transformavam pessoas em vampiros.

Yeah, ok, em falar sobre ridículo. Mais evidencias da estupidez da humanidade... a idéia passou pela minha cabeça, me chocando sobre como eu comecei a pensar tão facilmente sobre pessoais "normais" como "humanos," e que tinha algo diferente em mim.

"Você acha que eu poderia ter um gato?" eu perguntei.

"Se um escolher você, você pertencerá a ele ou ela."

"Me escolher?"

Victoria sorriu e acariciou Skylar, que fechou os olhos e ronronou alto. "Gatos nos escolhem; não somos donos deles." Como se estivesse demonstrando que o que disse era verdade, Skylar pulou dos braços dela, e com um rápido movimento do rabo dele, desapareceu pelo corredor.

Victoria riu. "Ele é realmente horrível, mas eu o adoro. Eu acho que o adoraria, mesmo que ele não fosse parte do meu presente dado por Nyx."

"Dom? Skylar é um presente de uma deusa?"

"Sim, de certa forma. Toda Alta Sacerdotisa tem uma afinidade – o que você provavelmente imagina como poderes especiais – pela deusa. É parte do jeito em que identificamos uma Alta Sacerdotisa. A afinidade pode ser habilidades cognitivas únicas, como ler mentes ou ter visões e ser capaz de prever o futuro. Ou a afinidade pode ser do reino psíquico, como ter uma conexão especial com um dos 4 elementos, ou com os animais. Eu tenho dois presentes da deusa. Minha afinidade principal é com os gatos; eu tenho uma conexão com eles que é única, Até mesmo para uma vampira. Nyx também me deu um poder único de cura." Ela sorriu. "E é por isso que eu sei que você está se curando bem – meu dom me disse."

"Wow, isso é incrível," foi tudo o que pude dizer. Minha cabeça já estava se curando dos eventos do outro dia.

"Anda. Vamos para o seu quarto. Tenho certeza que você está com fome e cansada. Jantar começa em" – Victoria colocou sua cabeça de lado como se alguém estivesse sussurrando o tempo para ela – "Uma hora." Ela me deu um sorriso sábio. "Vampiros sempre sabem que horas são."

"Isso também é legal."

"Isso, minha querida caloura, é só a ponta do iceberg "legal."

Eu esperava que sua analogia não tivesse nada a ver com o tamanho do desastre do Titanic. Enquanto continuamos andando pelo corredor eu pensei sobre o tempo e tudo mais, e lembrei da pergunta que eu tinha começado quando Skylar interrompeu minha linha de pensamento.

"Então, espera. Você disse que as aulas começam as 8? Da noite?" Ok, eu normalmente não sou tão devagar, mas parte disso era como se ela estivesse falando grego. Eu estava tendo dificuldades em entender.

"Quando você parar para pensar você vai entender que as aulas serem a noite é uma questão lógica. É claro que você deve saber que vampiros, adultos e calouros, não explodem, ou qualquer outra bobagem da ficção, se somos expostos a luz do sol, mas é desconfortável para nós. A luz do sol não foi difícil pra você agüentar hoje?"

Eu acenei. "Meu Maui Jims nem ajudou muito." Então acrescentei rapidamente, me sentindo uma idiota de novo, "Uh, Mauiu Jims são óculos de sol."

"Sim, Bella," Victoria disse pacientemente. "Eu conheço óculos de sol. Muito bem, na verdade."

"Oh, Deus, sinto muito eu-" eu parei, me perguntando se estava tudo bem dizer "Deus." Não iria ofender Victoria, a Alta Sacerdotisa que usava a Marca da sua deusa tão orgulhosamente? Bem, iria ofender Nyx? Oh, Deus. E quanto a dizer "inferno"? Era o meu xingamento favorito. (Ok, era o único palavrão que eu usava regularmente.) Eu ainda poderia dizer? As pessoas de Fé pregavam que a os vampiros adoravam a uma deusa falsa e que eles eram egoístas, criaturas das trevas que não se importavam com nada a não ser dinheiro e luxuria e beber sangue e que todos certamente iriam ir para o inferno, então isso não significa que eu devo cuidar como e quando eu uso...

"Bella."

Eu olhei para cima para encontrar Victoria me estudando com uma expressão preocupada e percebi que ela provavelmente estava tentando chamar minha atenção enquanto eu balbuciava dentro da minha cabeça.

"Sinto muito," eu repeti.

Victoria parou. Ela colocou suas mãos em meus ombros e me virou para que eu pudesse olhar para o rosto dela.

"Bella, pare de se desculpar. E lembre-se, todos aqui já estiveram onde você esta. Isso tudo foi novidade para nós algum dia. Todos sabemos como é – o medo da Mudança – o choque da sua vida ser mudada para algo estranho."

"E não ser capaz de controlar nada disso," eu adicionei silenciosamente.

"Isso também. Não vai ser sempre tão ruim. Quando você for uma vampira madura sua vida parecerá sua de novo. Você fará suas próprias escolhas; seguir seu próprio caminho; seguir o caminho que sua alma coração e talento te levarem."

"Se eu me transformar numa vampira madura."

"Você irá, Bella."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

Os olhos de Victoria olharam para a Marca na minha testa. "Nyx escolheu você. Para o que, não sabemos. Mas a Marca dela foi claramente colocada em você. Ela não tocaria você apenas para te ver falhar."

Eu lembrei das palavras da deusa, Isabella Redbird, Filha da Noite, Eu nomeio você meus olhos e ouvidos no mundo hoje, um mundo onde bem e mal lutam para encontrar balanço, e olhei silenciosamente para longe dos olhos de Victoria, desejando desesperadamente saber porque meu interior ainda estava me dizendo para manter a boca fechada sobre o meu encontro com a deusa.

"É – é muito para acontecer em um único dia."

"Certamente é, especialmente com um estomago vazio."

Começamos a andar de novo quando o som de um telefone tocando me fez dar um pulo. Victoria suspirou e sorriu apologeticamente para mim, então ela pegou um pequeno telefone celular do bolso.

"Victoria," ela disse. Ela ouviu por algum tempo e eu vi a testa dela se enrugar, e os olhos dela se estreitarem. "Não, você estava certo em me chamar. Eu volto e checo ela."

E ela desligou o telefone. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Um dos calouros quebrou a perna hoje cedo. Parece que ela esta tendo problemas em descansar, e me assegurar que tudo está bem com ela. Porque você não segue esse corredor pela esquerda até você chegar na porta principal? Não tem como errar – é grande e feita de madeira bem antiga. Ali tem um banco de pedra. Você pode esperar lá eu não vou demorar muito."

"Ok, sem problemas." Mas antes deu terminar de falar Victoria já tinha desaparecido pelo corredor. Eu suspirei. Eu não gostava da idéia de estar sozinha em um lugar cheio de vampiros e garotos adolescentes. E agora que Victoria tinha ido embora as pequenas luzes não pareciam tão acolhedoras. Elas pareciam estranhas, jogando fantasmagóricas sombras contra a velha parede de pedra.

Determinada em não me apavorar, eu comecei a ir devagar na direção que ela tinha me apontado. Logo eu quase desejei encontrar alguém ( mesmo que fosse um vampiro).

Estava muito silencioso. E assustador. Algumas vezes o corredor ia para a direita, mas como Victoria me disse, eu me mantive a esquerda. Na verdade, eu também mantive os olhos na esquerda porque aqueles outros corredores quase não tinham luz.

Infelizmente na próxima virada para a direita eu não evitei de olhar. Ok, o motivo fazia sentido. Eu ouvi algo.

Para ser mais especifica, eu ouvi uma risada. Era suave, uma risada feminina que por alguma razão fez o cabelo na minha nuca levantar. Também me fez parar de andar. Eu olhei pelo corredor e pensei ter visto algum movimento nas sombras.

Bella... meu nome foi sussurrado pelas sombras.

Eu pisquei surpresa. Eu tinha realmente ouvido meu nome ou estava imaginando coisas? A voz era quase familiar. Poderia ser Nyx de novo? Era a deusa chamando meu nome? Com quase tanto medo quanto eu estava intrigada, eu segurei o fôlego e dei alguns passos em direção ao corredor.

Enquanto eu andava eu vi algo na minha frente que me fez parar e automaticamente me aproximar da parede. Em um pequeno canto não muito longe de mim haviam duas pessoas. A principio não conseguia fazer minha mente processar o que eu estava vendo; então eu rapidamente entendi.

Eu deveria ter saído dali. Eu deveria me afastar silenciosamente e tentar não pensar no que eu estava vendo. Mas eu não fiz nada disso. Era como se meus pés de repente tivessem ficado tão pesados que eu não pudesse mover eles. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era observar.

O homem –e com um pequeno choque adicional eu percebi que ele não era um homem, e sim um adolescente – não mais que um ano mais velho que eu. Ele estava parado com suas costas pressionados contra a parede do canto. A cabeça dele estava virada para trás e ele estava respirando com dificuldade. O rosto dele estava nas sombras, mas mesmo com ele apenas parcialmente visível eu podia ver o quão lindo ele era. Então outra pequena risada fez meus olhos irem um pouco mais para baixo.

Ela estava de joelhos na frente dele. Tudo o que eu podia ver dela era o cabelo loiro.

Tinha tanto cabelo que parecia que ela estava usando algum tipo de véu antigo. Então as mãos dela foram para cima, passando pela choca do cara.

Deus! Minha mente gritou para mim. Sai daí! Eu comecei a ir para trás, e então uma voz me fez congelar.

"Pare!"

Meus olhos ficaram enormes porque por um segundo eu pensei que ele estava falando comigo.

"Você realmente não quer que eu pare."

Eu me senti quase tonta de alivio quando ela falou. Ele estava falando com ela, não eu. Eles nem sabiam que eu estava ali.

"Sim, eu quero." Parecia que ele estava falando as palavras entre os dentes.

"Levanta."

"Você gosta – eu sei que você gosta. Assim como você sabe que ainda me quer."

A voz dela era rouca e estava tentando ser sexy, mas eu também podia ouvir um pequeno lamento nela. Ela soava quase desesperada. Eu observei os dedos dela se moverem, e meus olhos se alargaram de espanto, quando ela passou a unha do seu dedo indicador pela coxa dele. Incrível, o dedo dela cortou o jeans, como uma faca, e uma linha de sangue fresco apareceu, um vermelho liquido impressionante.

Eu não queria, e me enojava, mas ao ver o sangue minha boca se encheu de saliva.

"Não!" ele surtou, colocando as mãos dele nos ombros dela e tentando afastar ela dele.

"Oh, parou de fingir?" ela riu de novo, um som sarcástico e maldoso. "Você sabe que sempre ficaremos juntos." Com a língua dela ela lambeu a linha de sangue.

Eu tremi; contra a minha vontade eu estava completamente impressionada.

"Pare com isso!" Ele ainda estava empurrando os ombros dela. "Eu não quero machucar você, mas você realmente está começando a me irritar. Porque você não consegue entender? Não vamos mais fazer isso. Eu não quero você."

"Você me quer! Você sempre me quis!" Ela abriu as calças.

Eu não deveria estar ali. Eu não deveria estar vendo isso. Eu tirei meus olhos da coxa ensangüentada dele e dei um passo para trás.

Os olhos do cara se ergueram. Ele me viu.

E então algo muito bizarro aconteceu. Eu podia sentir o toque o toque ele pelo nossos olhos. Eu não conseguia olhar para longe dele. A garota na frente dele pareceu desaparecer, e tudo que havia no corredor era ele e eu e o doce e lindo cheiro do sangue dele.

"Você não me quer? Não é o que parece," ela disse com um horrível rugido na voz.

Eu senti minha cabeça começar a tremer para frente e para trás, para trás e para frente. Ao mesmo tempo ele chorou "Não!" e tentou tirar ela do caminho para que pudesse vir na minha direção.

Eu tirei meus olhos dele e tropecei para trás.

"Não!" ele disse de novo. Dessa vez eu sabia que ele estava falando comigo e não com ela. Ela deve ter percebido também, porque com um choro que parecia desconfortável como o resmungar de um animal selvagem, ela começou a olhar ao redor.

Meu corpo congelou. Ao mesmo tempo eu me virei e corri de volta para o corredor.

Eu esperei que eles viessem atrás de mim, então eu continuei correndo até alcançar a enorme e antiga porta que Victoria tinha descrito. Então eu fiquei parada ali, inclinada contra a madeira fria, tentando controlar minha respiração para poder ouvir o som de pés correndo.

O que eu faria se eles realmente estivessem me procurando? Minha cabeça estava latejando novamente, e eu me senti fraca e assustada. E completamente, enojada. Sim, eu estava ciente daquele negocio do sexo oral, eu duvidava que houvesse algum adolescente na America hoje que não está ciente que a maioria dos adultas acha que estávamos boquetes como eles costumavam dar armas aos caras (ou mais apropriadamente idiotas). Ok, isso era bobagem, e sempre me deixava maluca. É claro tem garotas que acham que é 'legal' dar para os caras assim. Uh, elas estão erradas.

Aqueles com cérebros funcionais sabem que não é legal ser usada assim. Ok, então eu sabia sobre o negocio do boquete. Eu definitivamente nunca vi um. Então, o que eu tinha acabado de ver definitivamente me apavorou. Mas o que tinha me apavorada mais do que uma loira fazendo uma coisa nojenta com ele foi o jeito que eu respondi ao ver o sangue do cara.

Eu queria lamber também.

E isso simplesmente não é normal.

E então tinha todo o negocio deu dividir aquele estranho olhar com ele. O que tinha sido isso?

"Bella, você está bem?"

"Diabos!" eu gritei e dei um pulo. Victoria estava parada atrás de mim me olhando totalmente confusa.

"Você está se sentindo mal?"

"Eu-eu..." Minha mente voou. De jeito nenhum eu podia contar a ela o que tinha acabado de ver. "Minha cabeça só dói pra caramba," eu finalmente consegui dizer. E era verdade. Eu tinha uma horrível dor de cabeça.

Ela franziu cheia de preocupação. "Me deixe ajudar você." Victoria colocou sua mão suavemente pela linha dos meus pontos na minha testa. Ela fechou os olhos e eu podia ouvir ela sussurrando algo em uma língua que eu não entendia. Então a mão dela começou a esquentar e foi como se o calor tivesse se tornado liquido e tivesse sido absorvido pela minha pele. Eu fechei os olhos e suspirei de alivio quando a dor na minha cabeça começou a diminuir.

"Melhor?"

"Sim," eu mal sussurrei.

Ela tirou a mão e abriu os olhos. "Isso deve manter a dor longe. Eu não sei porque de repente voltou com tanta força."

"Eu também não, mas foi embora agora," eu disse rapidamente.

Ela estudou meu silencio um pouco mais e então eu segurei a respiração. Então ela disse, "Algo chateou você?"

Eu engoli. "Estou um pouco assustada sobre conhecer minha colega de quarto." O que tecnicamente não era uma mentira. Não era o que tinha me chateado, mas ainda me assustava.

O sorriso de Victoria era gentil. "Tudo ficará bem, Bella. Agora me deixe te apresentar a sua nova vida. Victoria abriu a porta de madeira e entramos em um grande jardim que era a frente da escola. Adolescentes usando uniformes que de algum jeito pareciam legais e únicos embora ainda fossem similares andavam em grupos pequenos pelo jardim e pela calçada.

Eu podia ouvir o som normal das vozes deles enquanto eles conversavam e riam. Eu continuei olhando deles para a escola, sem ter certeza de qual ficar boba primeiro. Eu escolhi a escola. Era a menos intimidadora dos dois (e eu estava com medo de ver ele). O lugar era como algo saído de um sonho estranho. Era o meio da noite, e deveria estar muito escuro, mas havia uma lua brilhante em cima dos grandes e velhos carvalhos que fazia sombra em tudo. Luzes alojadas em lustres de cobre seguiam a calçada que se dirigia paralelamente ao enorme edifício de tijolos vermelhos e rochas pretas. Tinha 3 andares e tinha um telhado estranhamente alto que tinha uma ponta para cima mas aplanava no topo. Eu podia ver que as pesadas cortinas tinham sido abertas e suaves luzes amarelas faziam sombras dançar entre os aposentos, dando a estrutura toda um tom vivo e de boas vindas. Uma torre redonda estava junto ao prédio principal, dando a ilusão que o lugar era muito mais um castelo – do que uma escola. Eu juro, um fosso iria parecer se encaixar melhor ali do que uma calçada envolvida por arbustos de azaléias grossos e um gramado arrumado.

Na frente do prédio principal havia um menor que parecia como uma velha igreja.

Atrás de velhos carvalhos que protegiam o jardim da escola eu podia ver a sombra de uma enorme pedra que cercava a escola toda. Na frente da igreja havia uma estatua de mármore de uma mulher que estava usando um longo manto.

"Nyx!" eu gritei.

Victoria levantou a sobrancelha surpresa. "Sim, Bella. Essa é a estatua da deusa, e o prédio atrás dela é o templo dela." Ela fez um movimento assinalando que era para mim andar com ela pela calçada e gesticulou expansivamente para o impressionante campus que se esticava na nossa frente. "O que é conhecido hoje como a Morada da Noite foi construída em um estilo neo-frances- normando, com pedras importadas da Europa. Se originou nos anos 1920 como um monastério Augustine pelas Pessoas de Fé. Eventualmente foi convertida em Cascia Hall, uma escola preparatória privada para adolescentes humanos influentes. Quando decidimos que deveríamos abrir uma escola nossa nessa parte do país, nos o compramos de Cascia Hall 5 anos atrás.

Eu lembrava vagamente do tempo em que esse lugar era uma escola privada- na verdade o único motivo pelo qual eu pensei sobre isso era porque eu lembrava ter ouvido as noticias que um bando de garotos que freqüentavam Cascia Hall tinham sido presos por posse de drogas, e o quão chocados os adultos tinham ficado.

Tanto faz. Mas ninguém ficou chocado por aqueles garotos ricos estarem metidos até o pescoço com drogas.

"Estou surpresa por eles terem vendido para vocês," eu disse.

A risada dela era baixa e um pouco perigosa. "Ele não queria, mas fizemos ao diretos arrogante deles uma oferta que ele não podia recusar."

Eu queria perguntar a ela o que ela queria dizer, mas a risada dela me deu um calafrio. E, além do mais, eu estava ocupada. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Ok, a primeira coisa que eu noite era que todos que tinham uma tatuagem vampirica sólida eram incrivelmente lindos. Eu quero dizer, era totalmente maluco. Sim, eu sabia que vampiros eram atraentes. Todos sabem disso. Os atores e atrizes mais bem sucedidos no mundo eram vampiros. Eles também eram bailarinos e músicos, escritores e cantores.

Vampiros dominavam as artes, o que era a razão para eles terem tanto dinheiro – e também uma das razões (de muitas) para as Pessoas da Fé os considerarem goístas e imorais. Mas na verdade, eles só tem inveja porque não são tão bonitos.

As Pessoas da Fé iam ver o filme deles, peças, concertos, compravam seus livros e seus quadros, mas ao mesmo tempo falavam mal deles e os menosprezavam, e só Deus sabe que eles nunca, nunca se misturavam com eles. Alô – você pode dizer hipócrita?

De qualquer forma, estar ao redor de tantas pessoas lindas me fez querer me esconder embaixo de um banco, mesmo que muitos cumprimentassem Victoria e então sorrissem para mim e me cumprimentassem também. Entre hesitantes respostas eu passava por entre os garotos que nos rodeavam. Cada um deles acenou respeitosamente para Victoria. Vários deles se curvaram formalmente para ela e passaram os punhos por cima dos corações, o que fez Victoria sorrir e se curvar ligeiramente em resposta. Ok, os garotos não eram tão lindos quanto os adultos. Claro, eles eram bonitos – interessantes na verdade, com o contorno da lua crescente, e seus uniformes que pareciam muito mais como designs de uma passarela do que uniformes de escola – mas eles não tinham aquela brilhosa e nada humana atrativa luz que irradiava de dentro dos adultos vampiros. Uh, eu notei que, como eu tinha suspeitado, o uniforme deles tinha muito preto (você acha que um grupo de pessoas tão ligadas em arte iria reconhecer o clichê quando fica andando por aí com um preto Gótico. Só estou dizendo...). Mas eu suponho que se eu vou ser honesta eu tenho que admitir que ficava bem neles – a mistura de preto com algumas linhas de azul escuro, verde esmeralda e um púrpura profundo. Cada uniforme tinha um designe bordado em dourado ou prata em nos bolsos de seus casacos e blusas. Eu podia perceber que alguns dos designes eram os mesmos, mas eu não conseguia ver exatamente o que eram. Além disso, havia uma quantidade muito grande de garotos com cabelos longos.

Sério, as garotas tem cabelos compridos, os caras tem cabelos compridos, os professores tem cabelos compridos, até os gatos que andavam de vez enquanto na calçada tinham pelos compridos. Estranho. Que bom que eu me impedi de cortar o cabelo daquele jeito curto que a Leah tinha cortado o dela semana passada.

Eu também notei que os adultos e os jovens tinham mais uma coisa em comum – os olhos deles todos se voltavam com uma curiosidade obvia em direção a minha Marca.

Ótimo. Eu estava começando minha vida nova como uma anomalia, o que era uma merda.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Nathalia White:** ai esta mais um capitulo, desculpe o atraso, para compensar colocarei dois hoje...

Vamos ao próximo.

|Beijos

**Mel Cullen Malfoy**


	9. Oitavo Capitulo

A parte da Morada da Noite onde ficavam os dormitórios era do outro lado do campus, então andamos bastante, e Victoria parecia estar caminhando devagar de propósito, me dando bastante para fazer várias perguntas e admirar feito uma idiota. Não que eu me importasse. Caminhar pelo enorme "castelo" e aquela aglomeração de prédios, com Victoria apontando pequenos detalhes sobre o que era aquilo, me deu uma noção do lugar. Era estranho, mas de um jeito bom. Além do mais, caminhar parecia normal. Na verdade, por mais estranho que pareça, eu me sentia eu mesma de novo. Eu não estava tossindo. Meu corpo não doía. Minha cabeça até tinha parado de doer. Eu estava absolutamente, totalmente não pensando sobre o incidente que eu testemunhei. Eu estava esquecendo aqui – de propósito. A última coisa que eu precisava era lidar com eles, uma nova vida e uma estranha Marca. Então, boquete – esquecido.

Profundamente em negação em me disse que se eu não estivesse andando pelo campus da escola em um estranho horário ao lado de uma vampira eu quase podia fingir que eu era a mesma de ontem. Quase.

Bem, ok. Talvez nem mesmo quase, mas minha cabeça estava melhor, e eu já estava pronta para encarar minha colega de quarto quando Victoria abriu a porta.

Lá dentro foi uma surpresa. Eu não tenho certeza o que esperava – talvez que tudo fosse preto e assustador. Mas era legal, decorado com um azul suave e um antigo amarelo, com um sofá confortável e várias almofadas suaves grandes o suficiente para sentar enchendo o quarto com gigantes almofadas parecidas com M&Ms. A suave luz vinda de vários antigos lustras de cristais fazia o lugar parecer como o castelo de uma princesa. Nas paredes cor de creme tinha uma grande pintura a óleo, onde havia uma mulher que parecia exótica e poderosa. Flores recém colhidas, na maioria rosas, estavam em vasos de cristais na mesa que estava cheia de livros e bolsas e coisas bem de adolescentes. Eu vi várias TVs de tela plana, e reconheci o som de MTV Mundo Real vindo de uma delas. Eu olhei para tudo isso rápido, enquanto eu tentava sorrir e aparecer amigável para as garotas que tinham ficado quietas no segundo que eu entrei no quarto e agora estava me encarando. Bem, risque isso. Elas não estavam exatamente me encarando. Elas estavam encarando a Marca na minha testa.

"Senhoritas, essa é Isbella Redbird. Dêem boas vindas a ela pela Morada da Noite."

Por um segundo eu não achei que alguém fosse dizer algo, e eu queria morrer de mortificação. Então uma garota levantou do meio de um grupo que estava amontoado perto de uma TV. Ela era uma loira baixa e quase perfeita. Na verdade, ela me lembrava uma versão mais nova de Sarah Jessica Parker (que eu não gosto, alias – ela é só tão... tão... irritante e nada naturalmente alegre).

"Olá Bella. Bem vinda a sua nova casa." A garota parecida com SJP sorriu de forma quente e genuína, e ela claramente estava se esforçando para manter contato visual ao invés de encarar minha Marca. Instantaneamente eu me senti mal sobre fazer uma comparação negativa sobre ela. "Eu sou Rosalie*," ela disse.

_(n/a: na versão original é Afrodite, em alusão a deusa da beleza e do amor)_

Rosalie? Ok, talvez eu não tenha sido muito dura na minha comparação. Como alguém normal poderia escolher Rosalie como seu nome? Por favor. Em falar de ilusão de grandeza. Eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto, no entanto, e disse um alegre, "Olá Rosalie!"

"Victoria, você gostaria que eu mostrasse a Bella o quarto dela?"

Victoria hesitou, o que pareceu bem estranho. Ao invés de responder imediatamente ela só ficou parada ali e olhou nos olhos de Rosalie. Então, assim como tão rapidamente o silencio tinha começado, o rosto de Victoria se quebrou em um enorme sorriso.

"Obrigado, Rosalie, isso seria ótimo. Eu sou a mentora de Bella, mas tenho certeza que ela se sentiria muito mais a vontade se alguém da idade dela mostrasse o caminho para o quarto dela."

Foi raiva que eu vi passar pelos olhos de Rosalie? Não, eu devo ter imaginado – ou pelo menos eu teria acreditado que eu tinha imaginado se eu não tivesse aquele estranho sentimento que me dizia ao contrario. E eu não precisei da minha nova intuição para perceber que algo estava errado, porque Rosalie riu – e eu reconheci o som da risada.

Me sentindo como se alguém tivesse me socado no estomago eu percebi que essa garota – Rosalie – era a que eu tinha acabado de ver com o cara no corredor!

Rosalie riu, seguido de um alegre, "É claro que eu fiquei feliz em mostrar o lugar para ela! Você sabe que estou sempre feliz em te ajudar, Victoria," era falso e frio como os enormes peitos de Pamela Anderson, mas Victoria apenas acenou em resposta e então se virou para me olhar.

"Vou deixar você agora, Bella," Victoria disse, apertando meus ombros. "Rosalie vai te levar para seu quarto, e sua nova colega de quarto pode te ajudar a se aprontar para o jantar. Eu te vejo na sala de jantar." Ela sorriu daquele jeito quente e estilo de mãe, e eu tive a ridícula e infantil vontade de abraçar ela e implorar a ela para não me deixar sozinha com Rosalie. "Você ficará bem," ela disse, como se pudesse ler minha mente.

"Você verá, Bella Passarinha. Tudo ficará bem," ela sussurrou, parecendo tanto com a minha vó que eu tive que piscar com força para não chorar. Então ela deu um rápido tchau para Rosalie e as outras garotas, e deixou o quarto.

A porta fechou com um abafado som. Oh, diabos... eu só quero ir pra casa!

"Anda Bella. Os quartos são para esse lado," Rosalie disse. Ela fez um movimento para que eu fosse com ela para subir as grandes escadas curvas que estavam a nossa direita. Enquanto subíamos eu tentei ignorar o zunido de vozes que instantaneamente começou atrás de nós.

Nenhuma de nós falou, e eu me sentia tão desconfortável que eu queria gritar. Ela tinha me visto no corredor? Bem, eu certamente não ia mencionar isso. Nunca. Até onde eu sabia nunca tinha acontecido.

Eu limpei a garganta e disse, "O dormitório parece muito bom. Eu quero dizer, é bem bonito."

Ela me deu um olhar lateral. "É melhor que bom ou realmente bonito; é incrível."

"Oh. Bem. É bom ouvir isso."

Ela riu. O som era totalmente nada agradável – quase uma risada de desprezo – e subiu pela minha nuca como da primeira vez que eu tinha ouvido.

"É incrível aqui em maior parte por minha causa."

Eu olhei para ela, pensando que ela deveria estar brincado, e encontrei os olhos azuis frios dela.

"É, você ouviu direito. Esse lugar é legal porque eu sou legal."

Oh. Meu. Deus. Que coisa bizarra para ela dizer. Eu não tinha idéia de como responder a essa informação bem metida. Eu quero dizer, como se eu precisasse do estresse de uma briga com a vadia Srta. Acha-que-é-tudo-isso além da mudança de vida/espécie/escola? E eu ainda não conseguia saber se ela sabia que era eu que estava no corredor.

Ok. Eu só queria achar um jeito de me encaixar. Eu queria ser capaz de chamar essa nova escola de lar. Então eu decidi pegar a estrada mais segura e manter a boca fechada.

Nenhuma de nós disse mais nada. A escada levava para um corredor alinhado com portas. Eu segurei o fôlego quando Rosalie diante de um que estava pintado com um púrpura bem claro, mas ao invés de bater, ela se virou para me encarar. O rosto perfeito dela de repente parecia cheio de ódio e frio e definitivamente nada bonito.

"Ok, esse é o negocio, Bella. Você tem essa estranha Marca, então todos estão falando sobre você e se perguntando qual o que diabos você tem." Ela virou os olhos mexeu nas suas perolas dramaticamente, mudando a voz para que parecesse boba e fofa.

"Ooooh! A garota nova tem uma Marca totalmente preenchida! O que isso poderia significar? Ela é especial? Ela tem poderes fabulosos? Oh meu – oh meu!" Ela derrubou as mãos da garganta e estreitou os olhos em minha direção. A voz dela ficou tão chata e maldosa quanto seu rosto. "Fique sabendo como as coisas funcionam. Eu sou a tal por aqui. As coisas funcionam do meu jeito. Você quer se dar bem aqui, então é melhor se lembrar disso. Caso contrário, você vai ter muitas merdas."

Ok, ela estava começando a me irritar. "Olha," eu disse. "Eu acabei de chegar aqui. Eu não estou procurando problemas, e eu não tenho controle sobre o que as pessoas estão dizendo sobre a minha Marca."

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. Ah, merda. Eu teria mesmo que brigar com essa garota? Eu nunca estive numa briga em toda a minha vida! Meu estomago se girou e eu me preparei para me fugir ou o que fosse que me impedisse de apanhar.

E então, tão rapidamente quanto ela tinha ficado assustadora e odiosa, o rosto dela relaxou em um sorriso e ela se transformou de volta na doce garotinha loira. (Não que eu tivesse sido enganada.)

"Bom. Só queria saber se a gente tinha se entendido."

Huh? Eu entendi que ela esqueceu de tomar seus remédios, mas foi só isso que eu entendi. Rosalie não me deu tempo para dizer nada. Com um ultimo, estranho e quente sorriso, ela bateu na porta.

"Entre!" falou uma voz alegre com um sotaque Okie* (*de Oklahoma). Rosalie abriu a porta.

"E aí! Oh meu Deus, entre." Com um enorme sorriso, minha nova colega de quarto, também loira, se apressou como um pequeno tornado. Mas no instante que ela viu Rosalie, o sorriso dela sumiu do rosto e ela parou de correr na nossa direção.

"Eu trouxe sua nova colega de quarto." Não teve nada tecnicamente errado com as palavras de Rosalie, mas o tom dela era odioso e ela estava usando um terrível e falso sotaque de Oklahoma. "Mary Alice Johnson, essa é Isabella Redbird. Bella Radbird, essa é Mary Alice Johnson. Pronto agora todas estamos todas aconchegadas como milho na espiga?"

Eu olhei para Mary Alice. Ela parecia um pequeno coelho apavorado.

"Obrigado por me trazer até aqui, Rosalie." Eu falei rapidamente, me movendo em direção a Rosalie, que automaticamente foi para trás, o que a colocou de volta no corredor. "Vejo você por aí." Eu fechei a porta na cara dela quando o olhar de surpresa dela estava começando a virar raiva. Então eu me virei para Mary Alice, que ainda estava pálida.

"Qual o problema dela?" eu perguntei.

"Ela... ela..."

Embora eu não a conhecesse, eu conseguia perceber que Mary Alice estava lutando sobre o quanto ela deveria ou não dizer. Então eu decidi ajudar ela. Eu quero dizer, iríamos ser colegas de quarto. "Ela é uma vaca!" eu disse.

Os olhos de Mary Alice ficaram enormes, e então ela riu. "Ela não é muito legal, isso é verdade."

"Ela precisa de ajuda farmacêutica, isso é verdade," eu acrescentei, fazendo ela rir ainda mais.

"Eu acho que vamos nos dar bem, Isabella Redbird," ela disse ainda sorrindo. "Bem vinda a seu novo lar!" Ela deu uma passo para o lado e então fez um gesto com o braço para mostrar o quarto, como se tivesse me mostrando um palácio.

Eu olhei ao redor e pisquei. Várias vezes. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi o pôster tamanho real de Kenny Chesney que estava entre as duas camas e o chapéu de cawboy que estava em uma das cabeceiras – a que também tinha um jeito antigo – parecendo uma lâmpada com uma base em formato de bota de caubói. Oh, nu uh. Mary Alice era uma Okie total!

Então ela me deu um enorme abraço de olá, me lembrando o quanto ela parecia um filhotinho, com o cabelo encaracolado e o sorriso no rosto. "Bella, estou feliz que esteja se sentindo melhor! Eu estava tão preocupada quando ouvi que você tinha se machucado. Estou realmente feliz que você finalmente esteja aqui."

"Obrigado," eu disse, ainda olhando para o que agora era meu quarto também, e me sentindo totalmente sobrepujada e prestes a chorar de novo.

"É meio assustador, não é?" Alice estava me observando com grande e sérios olhos azuis, que estavam cheios de lagrimas simpaticas. Eu acenei, sem confiar na

minha voz.

"Eu sei. Eu chorei toda a primeira noite."

Eu engoli minha lagrimas e perguntei, "A quanto tempo você está aqui?"

"Três meses. E, cara, eu fiquei feliz quando eles me contaram que eu iria ter uma colega de quarto!"

"Você sabia que eu estava vindo?"

Ela acenou vigorosamente. "Oh, sim! Victoria me disse ante ontem que o Rastreador tinha sentido você e iria te Marcar. Eu pensei que você estaria aqui ontem, mas daí eu ouvi que você tinha sofrido um acidente e sido levada para a clinica. O que aconteceu?"

Eu suspirei e disse, "eu estava procurando minha avó e cai e bati a cabeça." Eu não estava tendo o estranho sentimento que me dizia para manter a boca fechada, mas eu não tinha certeza do quanto dizer a Alice ainda, e eu fiquei aliviada quando ela acenou como se entendesse e não fez mais perguntas sobre o acidente – ou mencionou o fato da minha Marca ser completamente colorida.

"Seus pais surtaram quando viram que você foi Marcada?"

"Totalmente. Os seus não?"

"Na verdade, minha mãe ficou legal. Ela disse que qualquer coisa que me tirasse de Henrietta era uma coisa boa."

"Henrietta, Oklahoma?" eu perguntei, feliz por mudar para um assunto que não era sobre mim.

"Infelizmente, sim."

Alice sentou na cama em frente ao pôster de Kenny Chesney e fez menção para mim sentar na frente dela. Eu sentei, e então senti um pequeno choque de surpresa quando percebi que estava sentada do meu acolchoado legal rosa e verde da Ralph Lauren. Eu olhei para a pequena mesa de carvalho e pisquei. Ali estava o meu irritante, e feio alarme, meus óculos de nerd, para quando eu estava cansada de usar lentes, e a foto da vovó e eu no ultimo verão. E na prateleira atrás do computador do meu lado do quarto eu vi minha coleção de livros Gossip Girls e Bubbles (junto com alguns dos outro favoritos, Drácula de Bram Stoker – o que era um pouco irônico), alguns CD´s, meu laptop, e – o meu Deus do céu – meu figurino dos Monsters Inc. Que incrivelmente vergonhoso. Minha mochila estava no chão perto da minha cama.

"Sua avó trouxe suas coisas para cá. Ela é bem legal," disse Alice

"Ela é mais que legal. Ela é brava como o inferno por ter enfrentado minha mãe e o estúpido marido dela para tirar essas coisas para mim. Eu só consigo imaginar a super dramática cena que minha mãe fez." Eu suspirei e então balancei a cabeça.

"É, eu acho que tenho sorte. Pelo menos minha mãe ficou tranqüila com tudo isso," Alice apontou para o tracejo da lua crescente na testa. "Mesmo que meu pai tenha perdido a cabeça, já que eu era sua única filhinha e tudo mais." Ela suspirou e então riu.

"Meus três irmãos acharam que era tão incrível e queriam saber se eu podia ajudar eles a conseguir garotas vampiras." Ela virou os olhos. "Garotos estúpidos."

"Garotos estúpidos," eu repeti e sorri para ela. Se ela achava que garotos eram estúpidos ela e eu iríamos nos dar bem.

"Mas agora estou tranqüila com tudo isso. Eu quero dizer, as aulas são estranhas mas eu gosto delas – especialmente a aula de Tae Kwan Do. Eu meio que gosto de chutar bundas." Ela sorriu de forma travessa, como um pequeno elfo loiro. "Eu gosto do uniforme, o que a principio totalmente me chocou. Eu quero dizer, é esperado que alguém goste de uniformes de escola? Mas podemos acrescentar coisas para fazer eles ficarem únicos, então eles não parecem uniformes metidos, típicos de escolas. E tem uns caras seriamente gostosos aqui – mesmo que garotos sejam estúpidos." Os olhos dela brilharam. "Principalmente estou apenas tão feliz por estar longe de Henrietta que eu não me importo com as outras coisas, mesmo que Tulsa seja meio assustador por ser tão grande."

"Tulsa não é assustadora," eu disse automaticamente. Ao contrario de muitos garotos do subúrbio de Broken Arrow, eu na verdade conhecia Tulsa, graças ao que a vovó gostava de chamar de "viagem de campo" que eu fazia com ela. "Você só tem que saber aonde ir. Tem uma grande galeria onde você pode fazer sua própria bijuteria na cidade baixa na Rua Brady, e do lado disso tem a Lola at the Bowery – ela tem a melhor sobremesa da cidade. A Rua Cherry também é legal. Não estamos longe de lá agora. Na verdade, estamos perto do incrível Museo Philbrook e a Utica Square. Tem alguns excelentes shoppings lá e-"

De repente eu percebi o que eu estava dizendo. Os vampiros adolescentes não tinham que se misturar com os adolescentes normais? Eu procurei na memória. Não. Eu nunca vi garotos com luas crescentes andando por Philbrook ou Utica Gap ou a Bananaa Republic ou a Starbucks. Eu nunca os vi no cinema. Diabos! Eu nunca nem vi um garoto vampiro até hoje. Então eles nos manteriam trancados aqui por 4 anos? Me sentindo um pouco sem ar e claustrofóbica eu perguntei, "A gente sai daqui alguma vez?"

"Sim, mas tem todo tipo de regra que você tem que seguir."

"Regras? Como o que?"

"Bem, você não pode usar nenhuma parte do uniforme da escola-" Então ela surtou.

"Merda! Isso me lembrou. Temos que nos apressar. O jantar é em alguns minutos e você precisa se trocar." Ela pulou e começou a procurar pelo closet que era no meu lado do quarto, falando comigo por cima dos ombros o tempo todo.

"Victoria mandou entregar algumas roupas aqui ontem a noite. Não se preocupe como o tamanho ser o certo. De algum jeito eles sempre sabem qual o tamanho antes de nós verem – é meio bizarro como os vampiros adultos muito mais do que deveriam. De qualquer forma, não se assuste. Eu falei serio quando disse que os uniformes não são tão horríveis quanto você imagina que sejam. Você realmente pode adicionar suas próprias coisas nele – como eu."

Eu olhei para ela. Eu quero dizer, olhei mesmo para ela. Ela estava usando uma jeans Roper. Você sabe, aquele tipo de jeans de tamanho por idade que são muito apertadas e não tem bolso traseiro. Como alguém pode achar que não ter bolso e ser apertado e bonito, eu honestamente nunca entendi. Alice era totalmente magra, e a calça até fazia a bunda dela parecer grande. Eu sabia antes de olhar para o pé da garota o que ela estava usando – botas de cowboy. Eu olhei para baixo e suspirei. Sim. Couro marrom, salto chato, ponta estreita... botas de cowboy. Enfiado no jeans havia uma blusa preta com mangas longas que tinha o jeito cara de algo que você acha na Saks ou Neiman Marcus, versos a barata camiseta transparente que era cara demais da Acercrobie que tenta fazer parecer que elas não são camisetas de vadia. Quando ela olhou para mim eu vi que ela tinha dois furos nas orelhas com brincos prateados nelas. Ela virou e tinha em uma mão uma blusa preta como a que ela estava usando, e um pulôver na outra mão, e eu decidi que mesmo que o visual country dela não era para mim ela ficava meio fofa com a mistura de chique com barato.

"Aqui está! Apenas coloque isso por cima dos jeans e você ficará pronta."

A luz da lâmpada de cowboy brilhou contra a bordadura que estava presa no peito do suéter que ela estava segurando. Eu levantei e peguei as duas roupas, segurando o suéter para cima para poder ver a frente e as costas. A bordadura prateada tinha a forma de uma espiral que fazia voltas em um circulo delicado que estava por cima do meu coração.

"É a nossa marca," Alice disse.

"Nossa marca?"

"Sim, cada classe – aqui eles chamam de terceiranistas, quartanistas, quintanistas, e sestonistas – tem sua própria marca. Somos os terceiranistas, então nossa marca é o labirinto prateado da deusa Nyx."

"O que significa?" eu perguntei, mais para mim mesma do que para ela enquanto passava o dedo ao redor dos círculos prateados.

"Significa um novo começo enquanto começamos a andar pelo Caminho da Noite e aprendemos o caminho da deusa e as possibilidades de nossa nova vida." Eu olhei para ela, surpresa por ela de repente parecer tão seria. Ela riu um pouco para mim e deu nos ombros. "É uma das primeiras coisas que aprendemos em Sociologia Vampirica 101. Essa é a matéria que Victoria ensina, e com certeza arrasa com as aulas mais chatas que eu tinha em Henrietta High, o lar das galinhas lutadoras. Ugh. Galinhas lutadoras! Que tipo de mascote é esse?" Ela balançou a cabeça e virou os olhos enquanto eu ria. "De qualquer forma, eu ouvi que a Victoria é sua mentora, o que é realmente uma sorte. Ela dificilmente pega garotos novos, e além de ser a Alta Sacerdotisa, ela é a professora mais legal por aqui."

O que ela não disse é que eu não tinha só sorte, eu era "especial" com a minha estranha Marca colorida. O que me lembrou...

"Stevie Rae, porque você não me perguntou sobre a minha Marca? Eu quero dizer, eu aprecio você não ter me bombardeado com perguntas, mas no caminho até aqui todos que me viram encararam minha Marca. Rosalie mencionou no segundo que ficamos sozinhas. Você nem olhou para ela. Por quê?"

Então ela finalmente olhou para minha testa antes de suspirar e me olhar nos olhos.

"Você é minha colega de quarto. Eu achei que você fosse falar o que está acontecendo com você quando estivesse pronta. Uma coisa que eu aprendi crescendo numa cidade pequena como Henrietta é que é melhor cuidar da sua vida se você quer que alguém seja seu amigo. Bem, vamos ser colegas de quarto por 4 anos..." Ela pausou em um suspiro entre as palavras, com a verdade feia] que vamos apenas ser colegas de quarto por 4 anos se nós duas sobrevivermos a Mudança. Alice engoliu com força e terminou rapidamente, "Eu acho que o que estou tentando dizer é que eu quero que a gente seja amiga."

Eu sorri para ela. Ela parecia tão jovem e esperançosa – tão legal e normal e nem de perto o que eu imaginei que uma garota vampira seria. Eu senti um pequeno fio de esperança. Talvez eu conseguisse achar um jeito de me encaixar aqui. "Eu também quero que sejamos amigas."

"Yaay por isso!" Eu juro que ela parecia um filhotinho feliz de novo. "Mas vamos! Depressa – não queremos nos atrasar."

Ela me empurrou pela porta que ficava entre os dois armários antes de ir até um espelho na mesa do computador dela e começar a escovar o cabelo. Eu me apertei para encontrar um pequeno banheiro, e eu rapidamente tirei minha camiseta BA Tiger e coloquei a blusa e por cima disso o suéter macio que tinha uma profunda e bonita cor de púrpura com pequenas linhas pretas atravessando. Eu já estava pronta para voltar ao quarto para pegar minha mochila para tentar dar um jeito no rosto e cabelo com maquiagem e tudo mais, quando olhei para o espelho por cima da pia. Meu rosto ainda estava branco, mas eu tinha perdido a palidez assustadora que tinha antes. Meu cabelo parecia insano, todo selvagem e despenteado, e eu mal podia ver a linha preta que estava acima da minha têmpora esquerda. Mas foi a Marca azul safira que chamou minha atenção. Enquanto eu olhava para ela, cheia de uma beleza exótica, a luz do banheiro refletiu na bordadura meu prateada que estava por cima do coração. Eu decidi que os dois símbolos de alguma forma combinavam, embora eles tivessem formas diferentes... cores diferentes...

Mas eu não combinava com eles? E eu não combinava com esse novo mundo estranho? Eu fechei os meus olhos com força e esperei desesperadamente que o que fosse que iríamos comer no jantar (oh, por favor permita que não esteja envolvido beber sangue) não fosse descordar do meu já problemático estomago.

"Oh não..." eu sussurrei para mim mesma, "seria bem a minha sorte tem um caso de diarréia."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ta ai mais um, mas diz ai, a Rosalie é uma vaca mesmo, quem será o caro que estava com ela no corredor?

A Alice é tão fofa... mesmo agora sendo loira...

Adoro fazer essa adaptação... comentem

Beijos.

**Mel Cullen Malfoy**


	10. Nono Capitulo

Ok, a cafeteria era legal – oops, eu quero dizer "salão de jantar," como a placa prateada do lado de fora da entrada dizia. Não era nada parecido com a cafeteria monstruosa da SIHS onde a acústica era tão ruim que mesmo eu sentado ao lado de Leah eu não podia ouvir o que ela estava falando na metade do tempo. Esse salão era quente e amigável. As paredes eram feitas da mesma estranha mistura de tijolos e pedras pretas como o exterior do prédio e o salão estava cheio de enormes mesas de piquenique de madeira que tinham bancos combinando com assentos acolchoados e com encostos.

Em cada mesa sentavam 6 garotos e irradiando de uma enorme mesa situada no centro do salão estavam frutas e queijo e carne quase transbordando, e uma taça de cristal que estava cheia do que parecia ser vinho tinto. (huh? Vinho na escola? O que?) O teto era baixo e a parede de trás era composta de janelas com uma porta de vidro no centro.

Pesadas cortinas de veludo estavam abertas para que o lado de fora pudesse ser visto era um lindo jardim com alguns bancos de pedra, alguns caminhos que davam voltas, e arbustos ornamentais e flores. No meio do jardim havia uma fonte de mármore com água saindo do topo de algo que parecia muito com um abacaxi.

Era bem bonito, especialmente iluminado pela luz da lua e ocasional luz das lâmpadas.

A maior parte das mesas já estava cheia de adolescentes que falavam e comiam que olhavam para cima com obvia curiosidade quando Alice e eu entramos no salão. Eu respirei fundo e mantive a cabeça erguida. Era melhor dar a eles uma clara visão da Marca que eles pareciam tão obcecados. Alice me levou para o lado do salão que tinha a típica mesa de Buffet para se servir.

"Pra que é a mesa no meio do salão?" eu perguntei quando andamos.

"É uma oferenda simbólica para a deusa Nyx. Tem sempre um lugar colocado na mesa para ela. Parece meio estranho no começo, mas logo não vai parecer tão estranho e vai parecer certo também."

Na verdade, não parecia estranho para mim. De certa forma, fazia sentido. A deusa estava tão viva aqui. A Marca dela estava em todo lugar. A estatua dela estava orgulhosamente na frente do seu Templo. Eu também estava começando a notar que em toda a escola haviam pequenas figuras e figurinos que a representavam. A Alta Sacerdotisa dela era minha mentora, e eu tive que admitir, eu já me sentia conectada a Nyx. Com um esforço, eu me impedi de tocar a Marca na minha testa. Ao invés disso peguei uma bandeja e me movi atrás de Alice na fila.

"Não se preocupe," ela sussurrou para mim. "A comida é muito boa. Eles não fazem você beber sangue ou comer carne crua ou nada disso."

Aliviada, eu destravei a mandíbula. A maior parte do pessoal já estava comendo, então a fila era curta, e Alice e eu pegamos a comida senti minha boca se encher de água. Massa! Eu senti o cheiro: com alho!

"A coisa toda de que vampiros não suportam alho é bobagem," Alice estava dizendo para mim enquanto carregávamos os nossos pratos.

"Ok, e aquela coisa sobre vampiros terem que beber sangue?" eu sussurrei em resposta.

"Não," ela disse suavemente.

"Não?"

"Não é bobagem."

Ótimo. Maravilhoso. Fantástico. Exatamente o que eu queria ouvir – não.

Tentando não pensar sobre o sangue e o que mais não eu peguei um copo de chá com Alice, e então a segui para uma mesa onde dois outros garotos já estavam conversando animadamente enquanto conversavam. É claro a conversa parou totalmente quando me juntei a eles, o que não pareceu incomodar Alice.

Enquanto eu deslizava no banco do lado oposto ao dela ela nos apresentou com seu fanhoso sotaque.

"E aí, gente. Conheçam minha colega de quarto, Bella Redbird. Bella, essa é Kate Bates," ela apontou para uma ridiculamente bonita garota loira sentada no meu lado da mesa. (Bem, diabos – quantas loiras podiam ter em uma escola? Não tem algum limite?)

Ainda com a sua voz em um tom de 'alias,' ela continuou, fazendo pequenas paradas para dar ênfase. "Kate é a "bonita." Ela também é divertida e esperta e tem mais sapatos do que qualquer um que eu conheça."

Kate tirou seus olhos azuis para longe da minha Marca por um tempo longo o suficiente para dizer "Oi."

"E esse é o simbólico garoto do nosso grupo, Seth Maslin. Mas ele é gay então eu não acho que ele realmente conta como um cara."

Ao invés de ficar puto com Alice, Seth parecia sereno e descolado. "Na verdade, já que eu sou gay eu acho que deveria contar por dois caras ao invés de um. Eu quero dizer, comigo você tem o ponto de vista masculino e você não tem que se preocupar comigo querendo tocar seus peitos."

Ele tinha um rosto descansado totalmente limpo de espinhas, e um cabelo marrom escuro e olhos que me lembravam um filhote de cervo. Na verdade, ele era fofo.

Não de um jeito super feminino que a maioria dos caras são quando decidem sair do armário e contar a todos o que todo mundo já sabia (bem, todos a não ser seus pais tipicamente sem noção). Seth não era um estridente cara-garota; ele era apenas um cara fofo com um belo sorriso. Ele também estava notavelmente tentando não olhar para minha Marca, o que eu apreciei.

"Bem, talvez você esteja certo. Eu não pensei sobre isso dessa forma," Alice disse depois de uma bela mordida em um pão de alho.

"Apenas ignore ela, Bella. O resto de nós é quase normal," Seth disse. "E estamos desesperadamente felizes por você finalmente ter chegado aqui. Alice tem enlouquecido todo mundo se perguntando como você seria, quando você chegaria aqui-"

"Se você não seria uma daquelas garotas estranhas que cheiram mal e acham que ser um vampiro significa ver quem pode ser o maior perdedor," Kate interrompeu.

"Ou se perguntando se você seria um deles," Seth disse, passando os olhos pela mesa a nossa esquerda.

Eu segui o olhar dele e senti os nervos quando reconheci a pessoa de quem ele estava falando. "Você quer dizer Rosalie?"

"Sim," Seth disse. "E seu metido bando de bajuladores"

"Huh?" Eu pisquei para ele.

Alice suspirou. "Você vai se acostumar o vocabulário obsessivo de Seth. Graças a Deus, esse não é um novo mundo então alguns de nós entendem o que ele esta falando sem precisar de tradução. De novo. Bajulador – um servil lisonjeador." Ela falou orgulhosa como se estivesse dando uma resposta na aula de inglês.

"Tanto faz. Eles me fazem sentir vontade de vomitar," Kate disse sem tirar os olhos da massa.

"Eles?" eu perguntei.

"As Filhas das Trevas," Alice disse, e eu notei que ela automaticamente baixou a voz.

"Pense neles como uma fraternidade," Seth disse.

"De bruxas do inferno," Kate disse.

"Hey, gente, acho que não deveríamos falar mal deles para Bella, Ela pode se dar com eles."

"Que se foda isso. Elas são bruxas do inferno," Kate disse.

"Cuidado com a boca, Ka Bear. Você tem que comer com ela," Seth disse animado.

Incrivelmente aliviada por nenhum deles gostar de Rosalie, eu já estava me aprontando para pedir mais explicações quando uma garota chegou, e com uma grande bufada, deslizou a si e a bandeja ao lado de Alice. Ela era da cor de um cappuccino (o tipo que você consegue de uma verdadeira cafeteria e não a nojeira que você pega na maquina da Quick Trip) e tinha varias curvas com seus lábios cheios e bochechas elevadas que a faziam parecer uma princesa africana. Ela também tinha um ótimo cabelo. Era espesso e caia em escuras e brilhantes ondas nos ombros dela. Os olhos dela eram tão pretos que pareciam não ter pupilas.

"Ok, por favor! Por favor. Alguém," ela apontou para Kate, "se incomodou de me acordar e me dizer que iríamos jantar?"

"Eu acredito que seja sua colega de quarto, não sua mãe," Kate disse preguiçosamente.

"Não me faça cortar seu cabelo parecido com da Jessica Simpson no meio na noite," a princesa africana disse.

"Na verdade, o jeito certo de frasear isso seria "Não me faça cortar seu cabelo seu cabelo parecido com da Jessica Simpson no meio do dia." Tecnicamente dia é noite para nós e a noite seria o dia. O tempo é reverso aqui."

A garota negra estreitou os olhos para ele. "Seth, você está me irritando com essa

merda de vocabulário."

"Angela," Alice interrompeu brutamente. "Minha colega de quarto finalmente chegou. Essa é Bella Redbird. Bella, essa é a colega de Kate, Ângela Cole."

"Olá," eu disse com a boca cheia de massa quando Angela virou seu olhar de Kate

para mim.

"Então, Bella, qual é a da tua Marca ser colorida? Você ainda é uma caloura, não é?"

Todos na mesa ficaram silenciosamente chocados com a pergunta de Angela. Ela olhou ao redor. "O que? Não finjam que vocês também não estão se perguntando a mesma coisa."

"Podemos estar, mas também podemos ser educados o suficiente para não perguntar," Alice disse firmemente.

"Oh, por favor. Tanto faz." Ela suspirou com o protesto de Alice. "Isso é muito importante para isso. Todos querem saber sobre a Marca dela. Não tem tempo para ficar brincado quando fofoca está envolvida." Ângela virou para mim. "Então, qual é a da sua estranha Marca?"

É melhor encarar isso agora. Eu tomei um rápido gole de chá e limpei a garganta.

Os 4 estavam me olhando, esperando impacientemente pela minha resposta.

"Bem, eu sou uma caloura. Eu não acho que sou diferente de vocês." Então comentei sobre algo que estava considerando enquanto todos estavam falando. Eu quero dizer, eu sabia que teria que responder essa pergunta eventualmente. Eu não sou estúpida – confusa, talvez, mas não estúpida – e algo me disse que eu precisava dizer algo além da minha experiência extra corpórea com Nyx. "Eu não sei com certeza porque a Marca está cheia. Não estava desse jeito quando o Rastreador me Marcou. Mas mais tarde naquele dia eu tive um acidente. Eu cai e bati a cabeça. Quando acordei a Marca estava assim. Eu estive pensando, e tudo que eu consegui pensar é que deve ter sido alguma estranha reação ao acidente. Eu estava inconsciente e perdi muito sangue. Talvez isso tenha feito algo para acelerar o processo que a escurece. Esse é meu palpite, de qualquer forma."

"Huh," Ângela disse. "Eu estava esperando que fosse algo mais interessante. Algo bom para fofocar."

"Desculpe," eu murmurei.

"Cuidado, Gêmea," Kate disse para Angela, jogando a cabeça em direção as Filhas das Trevas. "Você está começando a soar como se devesse se sentar naquela mesa."

O rosto de Ângela se contorceu. "Eu não estaria nem morta com aquelas vacas."

"Vocês estão confundindo Bella," Alice disse.

Seth deu um longo suspiro. "Eu vou explicar, provando mais uma vez o quão valioso sou para este grupo, com ou sem pênis."

"Eu realmente queria que você não usasse a palavra com P," Alice disse.

"Especialmente quando estou tentando comer."

"Eu gosto," Kate disse. "Se todos chamassem as coisas do que são seria muito menos confuso. Por exemplo, você sabe que quando eu tenho que ir ao banheiro eu digo o obvio – eu tenho urina que precisa sair da minha uretra. Simples. Fácil. Claro."

"Nojento. Repugnante. Grosso," Alice disse.

"Estou com você Gêmea." Ângela disse. "Eu quero dizer, se falássemos bastante sobre coisas como urinar e menstruar, a vida seria muito mais simples."

"Ok. Chega da conversa sobre menstruação enquanto estou comendo massa."

Seth levantou a mão como se pudesse fisicamente parar a conversa. "Eu posso ser gay, mas tem um numero limitado de coisas que eu posso agüentar." Ele se inclinou na minha direção e começou sua explicação. "Primeiro, Ângela e Kate se chamam uma a outra de Gêmea porque embora elas claramente não sejam parentes – Kate sendo uma extremamente branca garota de Tulsa, e Ângela sendo descendente de jamaicanos e da cor de chocolate de Connecticut -"

"Obrigado pela apreciação a minha pele escura," Ângela disse.

"Sem problemas," Seth disse, e então continuou com a explicação. "Embora elas não sejam parentes de sangue elas são muito parecidas."

"É como se elas tivessem sido separadas no nascimento ou algo assim," Alice disse.

Ao mesmo tempo Ângela e Kate se olharam e começaram a rir. Foi então que eu notei que elas estavam usando a mesma roupa – jaqueta de jeans escura, com lindas asas douras no bolso, camiseta preta, e calças de cintura baixa. Elas até estavam usando o mesmo brinco – enormes argolas de ouro.

"E o que a uma pequena diferença de melanina quando uma verdadeira amante de sapatos está envolvida?" Levantando o pé Ângela mostrou outro ótimo par de botas – só que essas eram de couro preto com fivelas prateadas no tornozelo.

"Próxima!" Seth interrompeu, virando os olhos. "As Filhas das Trevas. A versão resumida é que elas são um grupo formado pela classe alta que dizem estar responsáveis pelo espírito escolar."

"Não, a versão resumida é que elas são bruxas do inferno," Ângela disse.

"Foi exatamente o que eu disse, Gêmea," Kate riu.

"Vocês duas não estão ajudando," Seth disse a elas. "Agora, onde eu estava?"

"Espírito escolar," eu respondi.

"Isso mesmo. Yeah, elas deveriam ser essa incrível organização pró-escola, próvampiros. E também, se assume que o líder delas vai crescer para ser a Alta Sacerdotisa, então ela deve ser o coração, mente, e espírito da escola – assim como a futura líder da sociedade vampiresca, etc, etc, blá, blá. Pense no Mérito Nacional Escolar responsável pela Sociedade de Honra misturada com lideres de torcida e um bando de bichas."

"Hey, isso não é desrespeitoso a sua gayzura chamar eles de um bando de bichas?"Alice perguntou.

"Estou usando a palavra como um termo carinhoso," Seth disse.

"E jogadores de futebol – não esqueça que eles são Filhos das Trevas, também,"Kate disse.

"Uh-huh, Gêmea. É realmente um crime e uma pena que caras tão seriamente

gostosos fiquem presos nessa -"

"E ela está falando isso literalmente," disse Kate com um sorriso travesso.

"A bruxas do inferno," concluiu Ângela.

"Alô! Como se eu fosse esquecer os caras? Vocês ficam me interrompendo."

As três garotas deram a ele um sorriso de desculpa. Alice fingiu fechar a boca e jogar fora a chave. Kate e Ângela murmuraram "palerma" para ela, mas elas ficaram quieta para Seth poder terminar.

Eu notei que elas brincavam com a palavra "chupar," me fazendo pensar que a pequena cena que eu tinha visto não era rara.

"Mas o que as Filhas Negras realmente são é um grupo de vadias metidas que andam mandando em todo mundo. Elas querem que todos as sigam, que se conforme com a idéia bizarra delas do que significa se tornar uma vampira. E o mais importante de tudo, elas odeiam humanos, e se você não se sente da mesma forma elas não querem nada a ver com você."

"A não ser para te zoar," Alice acrescentou.

Eu percebi pela expressão dela que ela deveria ter uma experiência própria com a parte do "zoar," e lembrei o quão pálida e assustada ela parecia quando Rosalie tinha me mostrado nosso quarto. Eu fiz uma nota mental para lembrar de perguntar a ela mais tarde sobre o que aconteceu.

"Mas não deixe elas te assustarem," Seth disse. "Só cuide das suas costas e-"

"Olá, Bella. Bom ver você tão cedo."

Eu não tive problemas em reconhecer a voz dessa vez. Eu decidi que era como mel – pegajosa e doce demais. Todos na mesa pularam, incluindo eu. Ela estava usando um suéter como o meu, com exceção que por cima do coração dela estava a silhueta prateada de três deusas iguais, um delas segundo o que parecia um par de tesouras. Ela estava usando uma saia muito curta, uma meia calça que tinha brilhos prateados, e botas que iam até os joelhos. Duas garotas estavam atrás dela, vestidas de forma parecida. Uma era negra, com um cabelo impossivelmente longo (deve ser uma boa extensão), e a outra era outra loira (que, com uma inspeção mais de perto das sobrancelhas dela, era provavelmente, eu decidi, tão loira natural quanto eu).

"Olá, Rosalie," eu disse quando todos pareciam chocados demais para falar.

"Espero não estar interrompendo nada," ela disse nada sincera.

"Você não está. Só estávamos discutindo o lixo que precisa ser retirado hoje a noite," Kate disse com um enorme sorriso falso.

"Bem, você certamente deve saber tudo sobre isso," ela disse com um olhar de desprezo, e então virando as costas para Kate propositalmente, que estava apertando os punhos e parecendo que estava prestes a pular em cima de Rosalie.

"Bella, eu deveria ter dito algo para você mais cedo, mas eu acho que eu esqueci. Eu queria te dar um convite para você se juntar as Filhas das Trevas no nosso privado Ritual de Lua cheia amanha a noite. Eu sei que é raro para alguém que não está aqui a tempo o bastante participar do ritual tão rapidamente, mas sua Marca mostra claramente que você é, bem, diferente da maioria dos calouros." Ela olhou para baixo o nariz perfeito dela em Alice.

"Eu já falei com Victoria, e ela concorda que seria bom para você se juntar a nós. Eu te dou os detalhes mais tarde, quando você não estiver tão ocupada com... uh... lixo." Ela deu ao resto da mesa seu apertado sorriso sarcástico, virando seu longo cabelo enquanto saia.

"Bruxas do inferno," Ângela e Kate falaram juntas.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry,** eu sei que já devia ter postado a muito tempo..mas meu pc não esta muito bom..

**Nathalia White:** bom ainda não foi nesse cap que te dei a sua resposta... talvez no próximo, como estou mais em divida com voce do q com as casas Bahia, vou postar dois cap hj tb... te daqui a poco. Beijos.


	11. Decimo Capitulo

"Eu continuo achando que a aquela confiança em excesso eventualmente vai

derrubar Rosalie." Seth disse.

"Excesso de confiança," Alice explicou, "ter a arrogância de uma deusa."

"Eu na verdade entendi essa," eu disse, ainda encarando Rosalie e seu bando.

"Acabamos de ler Medea* na aula de Inglês. Foi o que derrubou Jason."

"Eu adoraria arrancar a arrogância da cabeça dela," Kate disse.

"Eu seguro ela pra você, Gêmea," Ângela disse.

"Não! Vocês sabem que já conversamos sobre isso antes. A penalidade por brigar é ruim. Muito ruim. Não vale a pena."

Eu observei Kate e Angela empalidecerem ao mesmo tempo e queria perguntar o que poderia ser tão ruim, mas Alice continuou falando, dessa vez comigo.

"Apenas tenha cuidado, Bella. As Filhas das Trevas, e Rosalie especialmente, podem parecer ok na maior parte do tempo, e é por isso que elas são perigosas."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Oh, nu uh. Eu não vou para o negocio da lua cheia delas."

"Eu acho que você precisa," Seth disse suavemente.

"Victoria concordou com isso." Alice disse enquanto Kate e Angela acenavam em concordância." Isso significa que ela espera que você vá. Você não pode dizer a seu mentor não."

"Especialmente se seu mentor é Victoria, Alta Sacerdotisa de Nyx," Seth disse.

"Eu não posso só dizer que eu não estou pronta para... pra... o que quer que seja que eles querem que eu faça, e perguntar a Victoria se eu posso ser – eu não sei, o que você chamaria – dispensada do negocio da lua cheia delas dessa vez?"

"Bem, você poderia, mas daí Victoria contaria para as Filhas das Trevas e elas Irão achar que você tem medo delas."

Eu pensei sobre a enorme merda que já tinha acontecido entre Rosalie e eu em tão pouco tempo. "Uh, Alice, eu posso já ter medo delas."

"Nem deixe elas saberem." Alice olhou para seu prato, tentando esconder o embaraçamento. "Isso é pior do que enfrentar elas."

"Querida," Seth disse, dando um tapinha na mão de Alice, "pare de se culpar por isso." Alice deu a Sethum doce, e agradecido sorriso.

Então ela disse para mim, "Apenas vá. Seja forte e vá. Eles não farão nada muito horrível no ritual. É aqui no campus; elas não se atreveriam."

"Yeah, elas fazem todas as merdas longe daqui, quando é mais difícil para os vampiros pegarem elas," Ângela disse. "Por aqui elas fingem ser enjoadamente doces para ninguém saber como elas realmente são."

"Ninguém a não ser nós," Kate disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que incluísse não apenas nosso pequeno grupo, mas todos no salão também.

"Eu não sei, gente, talvez Bella realmente se dê bem com um deles," Alice disse com nenhum toque de sarcasmo ou inveja.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Nope. Eu não vou me dar com nenhum deles. Eu não gosto do tipo deles – o tipo de pessoa que tenta controlar outros e fazer eles serem humilhados só para se sentir melhor sobre si mesmo. E eu não quero ir para o Ritual da Lua Cheia!" eu disse firmemente, pensando no meu padrasto e seus colegas, e o quão irônico e o quão irônico era que eles parecessem ter tanta coisa em comum com esse grupo de adolescentes que se auto proclamavam filhas de uma deusa.

"Eu iria com você se pudesse – qualquer um de nós iria – mas a não ser que você seja uma das Filhas das Trevas, você só pode entrar se for convidada," Alice disse tristemente.

"Está tudo bem. Vou lidar com isso." De repente eu não estava mais com fome. Eu estava muito, muito cansada, e eu realmente queria mudar de assunto. "Então me explique os diferentes símbolos que usamos aqui. Você me falou sobre o nosso – A espiral de Nyx. Seth tem uma espiral também, então isso deve significar que ele é..." eu pausei para lembrar do que Alice tinha chamado os calouros, "um terceiranista. Mas Kate e Ângela tem asas, e Rosale tem outra coisa."

"Você quer dizer além daquela atitude nojenta?" Kate murmurou.

"Ela quer dizer os três destinos," Seth intercedeu, interrompendo o que quer que fosse que Angela ia acrescentar. "Os três Destinos são crianças de Nyx. Os sestanistas todos usam o emblema dos Destinos, com Atropos segurando a tesoura para simbolizar o fim da escola."

"E para algum de nós, o fim da vida," Kate acrescentou tristemente.

Isso fez todos se calarem. Quando eu não agüentava mais o silencio desconfortável eu limpei minha garganta e disse, "E o que são asas de Kate e Angela?"

"As asas de Eros, que o filho de Nyx a semente -"

"Do amor a deusa," Ângela disse, apertando os lábios. Seth franziu as sobrancelhas para elas e continuou falando. "As asas douras de Eros são o símbolo dos quartanistas."

"Porque somos a classe do amor," Kate cantarolou, levantando os braços por cima da cabeça e remexendo os lábios.

"Na verdade, é porque devemos nos lembrar da capacidade de Nyx amar, e as asas simbolizam que continuamos seguindo em frente."

"Qual é o símbolo dos quintanistas?" eu perguntei.

"A carruagem dourada de Nyx puxando um rastro de estrelas," Seth disse.

"Eu acho que o símbolo mais bonito," Alice disse. "Aquelas estrelas brilham feito louco."

"A carruagem mostra que continuamos na jornada de Nyx. As estrelas representam a mágica dos dois anos pelos quais já passamos."

"Seth , você é um bom estudante," Kate disse.

"Eu disse que você deveria ter feito ele nos ajudar para o teste de mitologia humana," Ângela disse.

"Eu pensei ter dito a você que nós precisávamos da ajuda dele, e –"

"De qualquer forma," Seth gritou por cima da discussão delas, "esses são os símbolos das classes. Facinho, facinho, na verdade," ele apontou para as Gêmeas que agora estavam quietas. "Isso é, se você presta atenção na aula ao invés de escrever bilhetes e encarar os caras que você acha gostosos."

"Você é realmente um puritano, Seth," Ângela disse.

"Especialmente para um garoto gay." Kate acrescentou.

"Kate , seu cabelo está meio que com frizz hoje. Sem querer ser mal nem nada disso, mas talvez você devesse considerar mudar de produto. Você não pode ser cuidadosa demais com esse tipo de coisa. Quando você ver, você vai ficar com pontas duplas."

Os olhos azuis de Kate ficaram enormes e as mãos foram automaticamente para seu cabelo.

"Oh, não não não. Eu não acredito que você acabou de dizer isso, Seth. Você

sabe o quão louca ela é pelo cabelo." Ângela começou a inchar como um blowfish.

Seth, enquanto isso, apenas sorriu e voltou a comer sua massa – a perfeita imagem de inocência.

"Uh, gente," Alice disse rapidamente, levantando e me puxando pelo cotovelo. "Bella parece cansada. Todos lembramos como é quando recém chegamos aqui. Vamos voltar para o nosso quarto. Eu tenho que estudar para o teste de sociologia vampirica, então provavelmente vou ver vocês só amanhã."

"Ok, nos vemos," Seth disse. "Bella, foi um prazer conhecer você."

"É, bem vinda ao Colégio Inferno." Kate e Angela falaram juntas antes que Alice me levasse para o quarto.

"Obrigado. Eu realmente estou cansada," eu disse a Alice em quanto andávamos pelo corredor que eu estava feliz por reconhecer como aquele que levaria para a entrada principal do prédio central da escola. Paramos, quando um gato cinza passou perseguindo um gato menos, na nossa frente.

"Bellzebub! Deixe o Cammy em paz! Seth vai arrancar seu pelo!" Alice fez menção de pegar o gato cinza, mas não conseguiu, mas ele parou de perseguir o menor e ao invés disso saiu pelo corredor de onde ele tinha acabado de aparecer. Alice estava com a testa franzida por causa dele.

"Ângela e Kate precisam ensinar a esse gato alguns modos, ele sempre está aprontando algo." Ela falou para mim enquanto saiamos do prédio e andávamos na suave escuridão do pré-amanhecer. "Aquele gatinho pequeno é Cameron e é o gato de Seth. Bellzbub pertence a Kate e Angela; ele escolheu as duas – juntas. Sim. Por mais estranho que pareça, mas com o devido tempo você será como nós começar a pensar que elas realmente devem ser gêmeas."

"Elas parecem legais."

"Oh, elas são ótimas. Eles são brigam bastante, mas são totalmente leais e nunca

vão deixar ninguém falar de você." Ela riu. "Ok, eles podem falar de você, mas isso é diferente, e não será pelas suas costas."

"E eu realmente gostei de Seth."

"Seth é doce, e realmente esperto. Eu apenas sinto pena dele às vezes."

"Porque?"

"Bem, ele tinha um colega de quarto quando chegou aqui seis meses atrás, mas

quando o cara descobriu que Seth era gay – olá, não é como se ele tivesse tentando esconder – ele reclamou para Victoria e disse que não teria um colega de quarto bicha."

Eu encarei. Eu não consigo suportar pessoas homofobicas. "E Victoria realmente agüentou essa atitude?"

"Não, ela deixou claro que aquele garoto – oh, ele mudou o seu nome para Thor quando chegou aqui" – ela balançou a cabeça e virou os olhos – "vai entender. De qualquer forma, Victoria disse para aquele Thor que ele estava passando dos limites, e ela deu a Seth a opção de se mudar para outro quarto ou continuar com Thor. Seth escolheu se mudar. Eu quero dizer, você não teria escolhido?"

Eu acenei. "Sim. De jeito nenhum ficaria com Thor o homofobico."

"Isso é o que todos pensamos também. Então Seth tem estado num quarto sozinho desde então."

"Não tem outros garotos gays por aqui?"

Alice deu nos ombros. "Tem algumas garotas que são lesbicas assumidas, mas embora alguns deles sejam legais e fique com o resto de nós elas basicamente ficam juntas. Elas são muito aprofundadas a religião e adoração da deusa e passam muito tempo no templo de Nyx. E, é claro, tem garotas malucas que acham que é legal ficar uma com as outras, mas normalmente só quando algum cara gostoso está assistindo."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sabe, eu nunca entendi porque as garotas acham que ficar com outras garotas é um jeito bom te ter um namorado. É de se pensar que seria contra produtivo."

"Como se eu quisesse um namorado que só me acha quente quando estou beijando uma garota? Eca."

"E quanto a caras gays?"

Alice suspirou. "Tem alguns além de Seth, mas eles são na maioria muito femininos e estranhos para ele. Eu me sinto mal por ele. Eu acho que ele fica bem solitário. Os pais dele nem escrevem nem nada."

"A coisa toda dos vampiros os assustou?"

"Não, eles não se importaram. Na verdade, não diga nada para Seth porque fere os sentimentos dele, mas acho que eles ficaram aliviados por ele ter sido Marcado. Eles não sabiam o que fazer com um filho gay."

"Porque eles tinham que fazer algo? Ele ainda é filho deles. Ele só gosta de caras."

"Bem, eles vivem em Dallas, e o pai dele é muito fã das Pessoas de Fé. Eu acho que ele é algum tipo de pastou ou algo assim -"

Eu levantei a mão. "Pare. Você não tem que dizer mais uma palavra. Eu totalmente entendo." E eu entendia. Eu era muito familiarizada com as mentes pequenas, "nosso jeito é o único certo" das idéias das Pessoas de Fé. Só em pensar nisso me fazia ficar exausta e depressiva.

Alice abriu a porta do dormitório. A sala estava vazia com exceção de algumas

garotas que estavam assistindo a reprise de The 70´s Show. Alice acenou para elas.

"Hey, você quer uma bebida ou algo assim para levar com a gente?"

Eu acenei e a segui passando pela sala até um aposento menor que tinha refrigeradores, uma grande pia, dois microondas, vários armários, e uma mesa de madeira muito branca no meio – como uma cozinha, a não ser o fato dessa ser estranhamente refrigerada e amigável. Tudo era legal e claro. Alice abriu um dos refrigeradores. Eu espiei por cima dos ombros dela para ver que estava cheio de vários tipos de bebidas – de refrigerante a vários sucos e a uma água que tinha um gosto horrível.

"O que você quer?"

"Qualquer refri está bom." Eu disse.

"Isso é pra todos nós," ela disse enquanto me entregava duas cocas diets e pegava dois sucos para ela.

"Tem frutas e vegetais e coisas assim naqueles outros dois refrigeradores, e carne para sanduíches no outro. Eles mantém cheio o tempo todo, mas os vampiros são bem obsessivos por comer direito, então você não vai encontrar saco de batatinhas ou bolinhos ou coisas assim.

"Nada de chocolates?"

"Sim, tem alguns chocolates bem caros nos armários. Os vampiros dizem que chocolate em moderação é bom para nós."

Ok, então quem diabos quer comer chocolate em moderação? Em mantive o pensamento para mim mesma enquanto voltávamos para sala e subíamos para nosso quarto.

"Então, os, uh, vampiros" – eu meio que me atrapalhei com a palavra – "são fãs de comer saudavelmente?"

"Bem, sim, mas eu acho que apenas os calouros comem bem. Eu quero dizer, você não vê vampiros gordos, mas você também não vê eles mastigando uma cebolinha ou comendo apenas salada. A maior parte deles comem juntos no seu próprio refeitório, e dizem os rumores que eles comem bem." Ela olhou para mim e baixou a voz. "Eu ouvi dizer que eles comem muita carne vermelha. Muita carne vermelha crua."

"Eca," eu disse, sem querer pensar no bizarro visual que passou pela minha mente de Victoria comendo carne crua.

Alice tremeu, e continuou: "Às vezes o mentor de alguém senta com calouro no jantar, mas eles normalmente apenas tomam uma taça ou duas de vinho tinto e não comem conosco."

Alice abriu a porta do quarto e com um suspiro eu sentei na minha cama e tirei os sapatos. Deus, eu estava cansada. Esfregando meus pés eu me perguntei do porque os vampiros adultos não comerem conosco, e então decidi que eu realmente não estava mais afim de pensar nisso. Eu quero dizer, trazia a minha mente muitas perguntas como, o que eles realmente estavam comendo? E o que teríamos que comer quando/se nos tornássemos vampiros adultos? Ugh.

E, parte do meu cérebro sussurrou algo que me fez lembrar da minha reação ao sangue de Jacob ontem. Isso tinha sido apenas ontem? E também a mais recente reação ao sangue do cara no corredor. Não. Eu definitivamente não queria pensar neles também – nadinha. Então eu rapidamente me re-foquei na conversa sobre a dieta saudável.

"Ok, eles não se importam particularmente em comer de forma saudável, enquanto qual é o da grande obsessão?" Eu perguntei a Alice.

Ela me olhou nos olhos, parecendo preocupada e um pouco assustada.

"Eles querem que a gente coma saudável pela mesma razão que eles nos fazem a gente se exercitar todo dia – para que nossos corpos fiquem o mais forte possível, porque se você começa a ficar fraca ou gorda ou doente, esse é o primeiro sinal que o seu corpo está rejeitando a Mudança."

"E então você morre," eu disse baixo.

"E então você morre," ela concordou.


	12. Decimo Primeiro Capitulo

Eu não achei que fosse dormir. Achei que apenas ia ficar deitada ali sentindo saudades de casa e pensando sobre a virada bizarra que a minha vida tinha tomado.

Flashes perturbadores dos olhos do cara no corredor passaram pela minha mente, mas eu estava tão cansada que eu não conseguia me focar. Até a personalidade odiosa de Rosalie era outra coisa que parecia estar me mantendo acordada. Na verdade, minhas ultimas preocupações antes de não conseguir lembrar de mais nada tinha sido minha testa. Estava dolorida de novo por causa da Marca e do corte na minha têmpora – ou era porque eu estava ficando com uma enorme espinha? E meu cabelo iria estar bom para o meu primeiro dia na escola de vampiros amanha? Mas quando me enrolei confortavelmente e inalei o cheiro familiar do cobertor e de casa, eu me senti inesperadamente calma e segura... e eu apaguei.

Eu também não tive um pesadelo. Ao invés disso eu sonhei sobre gatos. Vai entender. Caras gostosos? Não. Novos poderes legais de vampiros? É claro que não.

Apenas gatos. Tinha um em particular – um pequeno e laranja que tinha pequenas patas e uma barriga gorda com um olhar que parecia meio marsupial. Ela ficava gritando para mim com a voz de uma moça e me perguntando por que eu tinha levado tanto tempo para chegar ali. Então a voz de gato dela mudou para um irritante zunido e eu...

"Bella, anda! Desliga essa porcaria de alarme!"

"O que-, huh?" Oh, diabos. Eu odeio manhãs. Minha mão falhou em tentar encontrar o botão para desligar meu irritante despertador.

Eu mencionei que eu sou totalmente, e completamente cega sem minhas lentes?

Eu peguei meus olhos nerds e olhei para o relógio. 18:30, e eu recém estava acordando. Em falar em bizarro.

"Você quer tomar banho primeiro, ou você quer que eu tome?" Alice perguntou sonolenta.

"Eu vou, se você não se importa."

"Eu não..." ela bocejou.

"Ok."

"Mas devemos nos atrasar, porque eu não sei sobre você, mas tenho que comer café da manhã ou vou sentir que vou morrer de fome antes do almoço."

"Cereal?" eu de repente me animei. Eu seriamente amo cereal, e eu tenho uma camiseta Eu S2 CEREAL, para provar. Eu especialmente amo Count Chocula – outra ironia vampiresca.

"Sim, tem várias daquelas pequenas caixas de cereal e bagels e frutas e ovos cozidos e tudo mais."

"Vou me apressar." De repente eu estava faminta. "Hey, Alice, importa o que eu usar?"

"Não," ela bocejou de novo. "Só pegue um dos suéteres ou jaquetas que eu mostre seu símbolo de terceiranista e você ficará bem."

Eu não me apressei, embora eu estivesse realmente nervosa sobre parecer descente e desejei ter horas para fazer e refazer meu cabelo e maquiagem. Eu usei o espelho de maquiagem de Alice enquanto ela estava no banho, e decidi que de menos era melhor que demais. Era estranho como a minha Marca parecia mudar toda atenção do meu rosto. Eu sempre tive olhos bonitos – grandes e redondos e escuros, com muito cílios. Tanto que Leah costumava reclamar sobre o quão injusto era eu ter cílios o suficiente para três garotas e ela tinha apenas alguns. (Em falar nisso... eu não senti falta de Leah, especialmente essa manhã quando estava me arrumando para ir a uma nova escola sem ela. Talvez eu ligue para ela mais tarde. Ou mande um email. Ou... eu lembrei do comentário que Jacob tinha feito sobre a festa, e decidi que talvez não ligasse.) De qualquer forma, a Marca de algum jeito fazia meus olhos parecerem ainda maiores e escuros. Eu os alinhei com uma sombra suavemente preta que tinha pequenos brilhos prateados. Não muito como aquelas garotas que acham que emplastar de delineador preto as faz parecer legal. É, certo. Elas parecem guaxinins assustadores. Eu acrescentei base, um pouco de pó no rosto, e pus um gloss (para esconder o fato que eu estava nervosamente mordendo os lábios).

Então eu me olhei.

Graças a Deus meu cabelo estava bom, e até mesmo o pico de viúva* (*aquela ponta do cabelo que fica na testa) não estava toda bagunçada como fica às vezes.

Eu ainda parecia... umm... diferente, mas a mesma.

O efeito que a minha Marca tinha no meu rosto diminuiu. Fez tudo que era étnico sobre as minhas feições se destacar: a escuridão dos meus olhos, as bochechas altas dos Cherokke, meu orgulhoso, nariz reto, e até mesmo a cor oliva da minha pele que era como a da minha avó. A Marca safira da deusa pareceu ter ligado um holofote nessas feições; tinha exposto a garota Cherokee dentro de mim e permitido que ela brilhasse.

"Seu cabelo está ótimo," Alice disse quando entrava no quarto secando o cabelo curto com a toalha. "Eu queria que o meu ficasse direito quando está tão cumprido. Mas não fica. Ele fica todo frizzado e parece um rabo de cavalo."

"Eu gosto do seu cabelo curto," eu disse, saindo do caminho dela pegando meus sapatos de rasteirinha estilo sapatilha de balé.

"Yeah, bem, me faz ser uma aberração aqui. Todos tem cabelo cumprido."

"Eu notei, mas não entendi."

"É uma das coisas que acontece enquanto você está Mudando. O cabelo dos vampiros cresce muito rapidamente, assim como as unhas."

Eu tentei não suspirar e lembrar das unhas de Rosalie passando cortando jeans e pele.

Graças a Deus, Alice estava inconsciente a meu pensamento, e continuou falando.

"Você vai ver. Depois de um tempo você não vai precisar olhar para o símbolo deles para saber de que ano são. De qualquer forma, você vai aprender tudo sobre isso na aula de Sociologia Vampira. Oh! Isso me lembrou." Ela catou em alguns papeis na mesa dela até que encontrou o que estava procurando e me entregou.

"Aqui está seu horário. Temos a terceira e a quinta aula juntas. E cheque a lista de matérias eletivas que você tem para a segunda aula. Você pode escolher qualquer um deles."

Meu nome estava no topo do horário, impresso com letras grandes, Belal Redbrid, entrando como terceiranista, assim como a data, que era de cinco (?) dias antes do Rastreador me Marcar.

1º período – Sociologia Vampira 101. Sala. 215. Prof. Victoria.

2º período – Drama 101. No centro de artes. Prof. Irina

Ou Desenho 101. Sala. 312. Prof. Doner

Ou Introdução a musica. Sala 314. Prof. Vento

3º período – Literatura 101. Sala. 214. Prof. Esme

4º período – Esgrima. Ginasio. Prof. Carlisle

Pausa para o almoço.

5º período – Espanhol 101. Sala. 216. Prof. Carmem

6º período – Introdução ao estudo de Equitação Casa de Campo. 215. Prof. Jane

"Nada de geometria?" eu percebi, totalmente pasma pelo horário, tentando manter uma atitude positiva.

"Não, graças a Deus. No próximo semestre vamos ter economia. Mas isso não pode ser tão ruim."

"Esgrima? Introdução ao estudo de equitação?"

"Eu te disse que eles gostam de nós manter em forma. Esgrima ok, mesmo que seja difícil. Eu não sou muito boa, mas você faz par com o pessoal mais velho – como se eles fosse instrutores, e eu só estou dizendo, alguns daqueles garotos são simplesmente lindos! Eu não estou tendo a aula de equitação esse semestre – eles me colocaram em Tae Kwan Do. E eu tenho que te dizer, eu adoro!"

"Verdade?" eu disse duvidosamente. Me pergunto como será a aula de equitação?

"Sim. Que eletiva você vai escolher?"

Eu olhei para a lista. "Qual você está tomando?"

"Introdução a Música. O professor Vento é bem legal, e eu, uh..." Alice suspirou e corou. "Eu quero ser uma estrela da musica country. Eu quero dizer, Kenny Chesney, Faith Hill e Shania Twain são vampiras – e isso é apenas três delas. Diabos, Grth Brooks cresceu aqui em Oklahoma e você sabe que ele é o maior vampiro de todos eles. Então eu não vejo porque eu também não posso ser."

"Faz perfeito sentido para mim," eu disse. Porque não?

"Você quer ter musica comigo?"

"Isso seria divertido se eu pudesse cantar ou tocar qualquer coisa parecido com um instrumento. Eu não posso."

"Oh, talvez não então."

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ter a aula de teatro. Eu tinha teatro em SIHS, e era legal. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre a Prof. Irina?"

"Sim, ela é do Texas e tem um enorme sotaque, mas ela estudou drama em Nova Iorque e todo mundo gosta dela."

Eu quase ri alto quando Alice mencionou o sotaque da Prof. Irina. A garota era tão fanhosa que parecia um parque de trailers, mas de jeito nenhum eu ia ferir os sentimentos dela falando isso.

"Bem, então vai ser teatro."

"Ok, pegue seu horário e vamos. Hey," ela disse enquanto nos apressávamos para sair do quarto e descíamos as escadas, "Talvez você seja a próxima Nicole Kidman!"

Bem, eu acho que ser a próxima Nicole Kidman não seria ruim (não que eu esteja planejando me casar e então me divorciar de um cara maníaco e baixinho). Agora que Alice mencionou, eu dificilmente pensava sobre o meu futuro desde que o Rastreador tinha jogado a minha vida no caos completo, mas agora que eu estava pensando eu realmente queria ser uma veterinária.

Um gato obeso preto e branco passou pelas escadas na nossa frente perseguindo o que parecia o clone dele. Com todos esses gatos você ia pensar que haveria a necessidade de vampiros veterinários. (hee hee... vampiros veterinários... eu poderia chamar minha clinica de Vamp Vet, e os anúncios estariam escritos:

"Tiramos seu sangue de graça!")

A cozinha e a sala estavam cheia de garotas comendo e falando e correndo. Eu tentei responder alguns dos olás que eu estava recebendo quando Alice me apresentava para o que parecia uma impossível confusão de garotas e manter minha concentração que eu mantive para procurar uma caixa de Count Chocula.

Quando eu estava começando a me preocupar, eu encontrei, escondida atrás de várias caixas de Frosted Flakes (que não seria uma escolha ruim, mas, bem, eles não são de chocolate e eles não tem nenhum marshmallow gostoso). Alice serviu uma tigela de Lucky Charms, e sentamos na mesa da cozinha, comendo rápido.

"E aí, Bella!"

Aquela voz. Eu sabia quem era antes de ver Alice baixar a cabeça e encarar a tigela de cereal.

"Olá, Rosalie," eu disse, tentando soar neutra.

"Caso eu não te veja mais tarde eu queria me certificar que você saiba onde ir hoje a noite. O Ritual da Lua Cheia das Filhas das Trevas, vai começar as 4 da manhã, logo depois do ritual da escola. Você vai perder o jantar, mas não se preocupe com isso. Vamos alimentar você. Oh, é na sala perto do corredor leste. Eu te encontro perto do Templo de Nyx antes do ritual da escola para que a gente possa entrar lá dentro, e então posso te mostrar o caminho para a sala depois."

"Na verdade, eu já prometi a Alice que eu vou encontrar ela e nós vamos para o ritual da escola juntas." Eu realmente odeio pessoas insistentes. "Yeah, desculpe por isso." Eu fiquei feliz por ver que Alice levantou a cabeça e disse isso.

"Hey, você sabe onde é essa sala, não sabe?" eu perguntei a Alice na minha voz mais alegre e sem noção.

"Sim, eu sei."

"Então você pode me mostrar como chegar lá, certo? E isso significa que Rosalie não tem que se preocupar comigo me perdendo."

"Qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer para ajudar," Alice disse, soando como sempre.

"Problema resolvido," eu disse com um grande sorriso para Rosalie.

"Ok. Ótimo. Te vejo as 4 da manhã. Não se atrase." Ela se virou.

"Se ela balançasse mais a bunda do que já está balançando ela vai quebrar alguma coisa," eu disse.

Alice roncou e quase derramou leite pelo nariz. Tossindo, ela disse, "Não faça isso enquanto estou comendo!" Então ela engoliu e sorriu para mim. "Você não deixou ela mandar em você.

"Nem você." Eu disse dando a ultima colherada do cereal. "Pronta?"

"Pronta. Ok, isso vai ser fácil. Seu primeiro período é do lado do meu primeiro período. Todas as aulas dos terceiranistas são no mesmo corredor. Anda – eu te mostro a direção certa e você ficara colocada."

Nós pegamos nossos pratos e os colocamos numa das cinco lava louças, então nos apressamos para sair na linda escuridão da noite. Droga, era estranho ir para a aula a noite, mesmo que meu corpo estivesse me dizendo que tudo estava normal.

Nós seguimos a onda de estudantes passando por uma das grandes portas de madeira.

"O corredor dos terceiranistas é por aqui," Alice disse, me guiando para um canto e por uma escada.

"Isso é um banheiro?" eu perguntei quando passamos por uma fonte de água situada entre duas portas.

"Sim," ela disse. "Aqui é a minha aula, e a sua é ao lado. Vejo você depois da aula!"

"Ok, obrigado," eu respondi.

Pelo menos o banheiro era perto. Se eu tivesse um serio caso de diarréia eu não precisava ir longe.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Olha eu aqui di novooooo...

Tenho que recompensar o tempo que fiquei sem postar neh...

Vou postar mais um daqui a poco...

Respondo as reviews por la...

beijos


	13. Decimo Segundo Capitulo

"Bella! Aqui!"

Eu quase chorei de alivio quando ouvi a voz de Seth e vi suas mãos balançando para uma mesa vazia perto dele.

"Oi." Eu sentei e sorri agradecida para ele.

"Pronta para o primeiro dia?"

Não.

Eu acenei. "Sim." Eu queria dizer mais, mas então um sino tocou e o som de conversa morreu quando Victoria entrou na sala. Ela estava usando uma saia longa preta dividia no lado para mostrar uma bota linda, e um suéter púrpura. Sobre o seio esquerdo, bordado em prata, estava a imagem da deusa com os braços levantados, colocados na lua crescente. O cabelo preto dela estava puxado para trás em uma intricada trança. As várias e delicadas ondas de tatuagem que emolduravam o rosto dela a faziam parecer uma antiga princesa guerreira. Ela sorriu para nós eu pude perceber que a turma toda estava tão presa quanto eu pela atenção poderosa dela.

"Boa noite! Eu estava ansiosa para começar essa unidade. Mergulhar na rica sociologia das Amazonas é um dos meus tópicos favoritos." Ela apontou para mim.

"É uma excelente hora para Bella Redbird se juntar a nós. Eu sou a mentora de Bella, então espero que meus alunos dêem boas vindas a ela. Seth, você pode, por favor, pegar um livro para Bella? O armário dela é do lado do seu. Enquanto você explica nosso sistema de armários para ela eu quero que o resto de vocês pensem sobre as noções pré concebidas que vocês tem sobre as antigas vampiras guerreiras conhecidas como Amazonas."

O tipo barulho de papel e sussurro de alunos começou quando Seth me levou para o fim da sala onde estavam os armários. Ele abriu o que tinha o número "12" em prata. O armário continha prateleiras cheias de livros e suplementos. "Na Morada da Noite não a armários como os das escolas normais. Aqui, o primeiro período é nossa sala de preparação e cada um de nós tem um armário. A sala sempre estará aberta, então se você vier aqui para pegar livros e etc, como se você estivesse indo para o seu armário. Aqui está o seu livro de sociologia."

Ele me deu um livro grosso com capa de couro com a silhueta da deusa estampada na capa junto com o titulo, Sociologia Vampira 101. Eu peguei o caderno e algumas canetas.

Quando fechei a porta do armário eu hesitei.

"Não tem uma fechadura ou algo assim?"

"Não," Seth baixou a voz. "Eles não precisam de fechaduras aqui. Se alguém roubar algo, os vampiros vão saber. Eu nem quero pensar com o que aconteceria com alguém estúpido o bastante para fazer isso."

Nós nos sentamos e eu comecei a escrever sobre a única coisa que eu sabia em relação as Amazonas – que elas eram mulheres guerreiras que não tinham muita utilidade para homens – mas minha mente não estava no trabalho. Ao invés disso, eu estava me perguntando por que Seth, Alice, e até mesmo Kate e Ângela surtam sobre se meter em problemas. Eu quero dizer, eu sou uma boa garota – ok, não perfeita, mas ainda sim. Eu só tinha ido para detenção uma vez, e não foi minha culpa. Verdade. Algum garoto idiota me disse para chupar o pau dele. O que eu deveria fazer? Chorar? Rir? Agüentar? Umm... não... Então ao invés disso eu dei um tapa nele (embora eu prefira a palavra "esmaguei"), e então fui para a detenção por isso.

De qualquer jeito, detenção não era tão ruim. Eu fiz meu dever de casa e comecei o novo livro de Gossip Girl. Claramente detenção na Morada da Noite era mais do que ir para a sala dos professores por 45 minutos de "silencio" depois da aula. Eu tenho que lembrar de perguntar a Alice...

"Primeiro, que partes da tradição amazona ainda praticamos na Morada da Noite?"

Victoria perguntou, chamando minha atenção de volta para aula.

Seth levantou a mão. "A reverencia de respeito, com nosso punho por cima do coração, vem das Amazonas, e também o jeito como apertamos a mão – por segurar o antebraço."

"Correto, Damien."

Huh. Isso explica o estranho aperto de mão.

"Então, que noções pré concebidas temos sobre as guerreiras amazonas?" ela perguntou para a turma.

Uma loira que sentava do outro lado da sala disse, "As amazonas eram muito matriarcais, a lenda tende a adicionar uma camada adicional na história."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bem, pessoas – especialmente humanos – pensam que as Amazonas odiavam homens," disse Seth.

"Exato. E que aprendemos é que só porque uma sociedade é matriarcal, a nossa é, não significa automaticamente que ela odeia os homens. Até Nyx tem um parceiro, o deus Erebus, a quem ela é devotada. As amazonas eram únicas, no entanto, porque elas escolheram ser uma sociedade de vampiras que resolver proteger e lutar sozinha. Como a maior parte de vocês já sabe, nossa sociedade hoje ainda é matriarcal mas respeitamos e apreciamos os Filhos da Noite, e os consideramos nossos protetores e parceiros. Agora, abram seus livros no Capitulo Três e vamos dar uma olhada sobre a maior guerreira Amazona, Esme, mas tenham cuidado para manter lenda e historia separados na mente de vocês."

E daí Victoria começou uma das aulas mais legais que eu já tive. Eu não tinha idéia que uma hora tinha passado; quando o sino tocou foi uma surpresa. Eu tinha acabado de colocar meu livro de sociologia de volta no armário (ok, eu sei que Seth e Victoria os chamavam de gabinetes, mas por favor – isso totalmente me lembra dos gabinetes que costumávamos ter no jardim de infância) quando Victoria chamou meu nome. Eu peguei meu caderno e uma caneta e fui até a mesa dela.

"Como você está?" ela perguntou, sorrido afetuosamente.

"Estou bem. Estou legal." Eu disse rapidamente.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Bem, eu suponho que esteja um pouco nervosa e confusa."

"É claro que você está. É muita coisa pra absorver e mudar de escola sempre é difícil – muito mais mudar de escola e vida." Ela olhou por cima do meu ombro.

"Seth, você levaria Bella para a aula de teatro?"

"Claro," Seth disse.

"Bella, eu vejo você hoje a noite no ritual. Oh, e Rosalie lhe deu um convite oficial para que você se junte as Filhas das Trevas na sua cerimônia privada depois?"

"Sim."

"Eu queria checar de novo com você para ter certeza que você se sinta legal sobre participar. Eu iria, é claro, entender se você não quisesse participar, mas eu encorajo você a ir; eu quero que você aproveite cada oportunidade aqui, que as Filhas das Trevas é uma excelente organização. É um elogio que elas já estejam interessadas em você como um possível membro."

"Estou bem sobre ir." Eu forcei minha voz e um sorriso indiferente. Obviamente ela esperava que eu fosse, e a ultima coisa que eu queria era que Victoria ficasse desapontada comigo. Além do mais, de jeito nenhum eu iria fazer algo que fizesse a Rosalie pensar que eu tinha medo dela.

"Muito bem." Victoria disse com entusiasmo. Ela apertou meu braço e eu automaticamente sorri para ela. "Se você precisar de mim meu escritório é na mesma área que a enfermaria." Ela olhou para minha testa. "Eu vejo que os pontos dissolveram quase que completamente. Isso é excelente. Sua cabeça ainda dói?"

Minha cabeça imediatamente se dirigiu para a minha têmpora. Eu só podia sentir o calombo de um ponto ou outro hoje quando havia pelo menos 10 ontem. Muito, muito estranho. E, ainda mais estranho, eu não tinha pensado no corte desde hoje de manhã.

Eu também percebi que eu não pensei sobre minha mãe ou Jacob ou mesmo a Vovó Renee Redbird...

"Não," eu disse, percebendo que Victoria e Seth estavam esperando minha resposta. "Não, minha cabeça não dói nem um pouco."

"Ótimo! Bem, é melhor vocês dois irem. Eu sei que você ama teatro. Eu acho que a Professora Irina acabou de começar a trabalhar com monólogos."

Eu estava na metade do corredor, correndo para acompanhar Seth quando eu percebi.

"Como ela sabia que eu iria fazer Teatro? Eu decidi só hoje de manha."

"Vampiros adultos sabem de mais às vezes," Seth sussurrou. "Risque isso. Adultos vampiros sabem demais o tempo todo, especialmente quando essa vampira é a Alta Sacerdotisa."

Devido ao que eu não estava contando a Victoria eu não queria pensar muito sobre isso.

"Hey, gente!" Alice disse se aproximando. "Como foi Sociologia Vamp? Vocês começaram a ver as Amazonas?"

"Foi legal." Eu estava feliz por mudar de assunto dos muito misteriosos vampiros.

"Eu não tinha idéia que elas realmente cortavam seu seio direito para tirar eles do caminho."

"Elas não teriam que fazer isso se fossem tão chatas quanto eu," disse Alice, olhando para seu próprio peito.

"Ou eu," disse Seth dramaticamente.

Eu ainda estava rindo quando eles me mostraram a sala de teatro.

A professora Irina não esvaia poder como Victoria. Ao invés disso ela esvaia energia. Ela tinha um atlético, mas de algum jeito, corpo em forma de pêra. Seu cabelo moreno era longo e liso. E Alice estava certa – ela tinha um sotaque texano muito carregado.

"Bella, bem vinda! Sente em qualquer lugar."

Eu disse oi e sentei perto da garota Elizabeth que eu reconheci da aula de Sociologia Vampira. Ela parecia amigável o suficiente e eu já sabia que ela era esperta. (Nunca é ruim sentar perto de um garoto esperto.)

"Estávamos para começar a escolher que monologo cada um de vocês vai apresentar na aula em algum horário semana que vem. Mas primeiro, eu achei que você gostaria de ver uma demonstração de como um monologo deve ser apresentado, então eu pedi a um dos nossos talentosos veteranos para passar aqui e recitar um famoso monologo de Otelo, escrito por antigo escritor de peças vampiro, Shakespeare." A professora Irina parou e olhou para a janela na porta.

"Aqui está ele."

A porta abriu e oh Jesus e Maria do céu eu acredito que meu coração parou de bater.

Eu tenho certeza que minha boca abriu como se eu fosse uma retardada. Ele era o cara mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Ele era alto e tinha cabelo escuro que fazia aquela coisa curvadinha com o cabelo igual ao do Superman. Os olhos dele eram de um azul safira incrível e...

Oh. Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Era o cara do corredor.

"Entre, Mike. Como sempre, seu timing para entrar é perfeito. Já estamos prontos para o seu monologo." Ela virou para a turma. "A maior parte de vocês já conhece o quintanista, Mike Night, e sabem que ele ganhou a competição mundial de monólogos da Morada da Noite ano passado, as finais se passaram em Londres. Ele também já está criando uma confusão em Hollywood assim como na Broadway por sua performance no semestre passado como Tony na nossa produção de "West Side Story." A turma é sua, Mike." A professora Irina disse.

Como se meu corpo de repente estivesse funcionando no modo automático, eu bati palmas com o resto da turma. Sorrindo e confiante, Mike pisou no pequeno palco que estava situado no centro da sala arejada.

"Olá. Como vocês estão?"

Ele falou diretamente para mim. Eu quero dizer, diretamente para mim. Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando mais quente.

"Monólogos podem parecer intimidantes, mas a chave é ter suas falas decoradas, e então imaginar que você realmente está atuando com um grupo de atores. Se engane a pensar que não está sozinho, desse jeito..."

E ele começou o monologo de Otelo. Eu não sei muito sobre a peça, a não ser que é uma das tragédias de Shakespeare, mas a atuação de Mike era incrível. Ele era um cara alto, provavelmente tinha pelo menos 1,80m, mas foi quando ele começou a falar que ele pareceu mais velho e alto e mais poderoso. A voz dele era profunda e ele tinha um sotaque que eu não reconhecia. Os incríveis olhos dele escureceram e se estreitaram, e quando ele disse o nome de Desdemona era como se ele estivesse rezando. Era obvio que ele a amava, mesmo antes dele terminar de falar as linhas:

Ela me ama pelos perigos que eu passei, e eu amo que ela não tenha diminuído eles.

Enquanto ele dizia as duas ultimas falar os olhos dele se prenderam nos meus, e como tinha acontecido no corredor no dia anterior, pareceu que não havia mais ninguém na sala – mais ninguém no mundo. Eu senti um calafrio profundo, muito parecido com o que eu tinha sentido nas duas vezes que tinha sentido o cheiro de sangue desde que fui Marcada, só que nenhum sangue tinha sido derramado na sala. Só havia Mike. E então ele sorriu, tocou os lábios nos dedos como se estivesse me mandando um beijo, e fez uma reverencia. A classe toda aplaudiu feito louca, incluindo eu. Verdade. Eu não consegui impedir.

"Agora, é assim que se faz," A professora Irina disse. "Então, tem copias de monólogos nas prateleiras vermelhas atrás da sala. Cada um de vocês vai pegar vários livros e começar a procurar por eles. O que vocês estão tentando achar é uma cena que signifique muito para você – que toque alguma parte da alma de vocês. Eu vou circular e posso responder qualquer pergunta que vocês tenham sobre os monólogos individuais. Quando escolherem suas peças, eu vou passar os passos que precisam ser tomados enquanto vocês se preparam para sua apresentação." Com um sorriso energético e um aceno, ela disse a nós para começar a procurar pelos zilhões de livros de monologo.

Eu ainda me sentia corada e sem ar, mas levantei com o resto da turma, embora não conseguisse parar de espiar para Mike por cima dos ombros. Ele estava (infelizmente) saindo da sala, mas não antes de virar e me pegar olhando para ele.

Eu corei (de novo).

Ele encontrou meus olhos e sorriu diretamente para mim (de novo). E então saiu.

"Ele é tão gostoso," alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu virei, e chocantemente, a Srta. Estudante Perfeita Elizabeth estava olhando Mike sair e ventilando.

"Ele tem namorada?" eu comentei como uma idiota.

"Só nos meus sonhos," Elizabeth disse. "Na verdade, dizem os rumores que ele e Rosalie costumavam ficar, mas eu estou aqui a alguns meses e eles já acabaram desde então. Aqui vamos nós," ela jogou alguns livros de monologo para mim. "Eu sou Elizabeth, sem sobrenome."

Meu rosto era um ponto de interrogação.

Ela suspirou. "Meu sobrenome era Titswoeth. Você consegue imaginar? Quando cheguei aqui, algumas semanas atrás e meu mentor explicou que eu podia mudar meu nome para o que eu quisesse, eu sabia que eu iria me livrar do Titswoeth, mas daí tinha todo o problema de escolher um novo sobrenome que me estressava demais. Então eu decidi manter meu nome e não ter um sobrenome."

Elizabeth Sem Sobrenome deu nos ombros.

"Bem, olá," eu disse. Tem alguns garotos muito estranhos por aqui.

"Hey," ela disse quando voltamos para nossas mesas. "Mike estava olhando você."

"Ele estava olhando para todo mundo," eu disse, embora eu pudesse sentir meu estúpido rosto ficando cada vez mais quente e vermelho.

"Yeah, mas ele realmente estava olhando para você." Ela riu e acrescentou, "Oh, eu acho que a sua Marca colorida é legal."

"Obrigado." Provavelmente estava muito estranha com meu rosto vermelho.

"Qualquer pergunta sobre escolher um monologo, Bella?" A professora Irina perguntou, me fazendo dar um pulo.

"Não, professora Irina. Eu já fiz eles antes na aula de teatro de SIHS."

"Muito bom. Me diga se tiver que esclarecer personagens para você." Ela deu um tapinha no meu braço e continuou se movendo pela sala. Eu abri o primeiro livro e comecei a virar as paginas, tentando (Sem sucesso) esquecer sobre Mike e me concentrar no monologo.

Ele estava olhando para mim. Mas por quê? Ele deveria saber que era eu no corredor. Então que tipo de interesse em mim ele estava mostrando? E eu queria que um cara gostasse de mim sendo que ele estava sendo chupado por aquela nojenta da Rosalie? Eu provavelmente não deveria. Eu quero dizer, eu definitivamente não iria continuar onde ela parou. Ou talvez ele só estivesse curioso pela minha Marca colorida, como praticamente todos estavam.

Mas não foi isso que pareceu... pareceu que ele estava olhando para mim. E eu gostei.

Eu olhei para o livro que eu estive ignorando. As paginas estavam abertas no sub capitulo: Monólogos Dramáticos para Mulheres. O primeiro monologo era "Sempre Ridícula" por Jose Echegaray.

Bem, diabos. Era provavelmente um sinal.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Esse foi o ultimo de hoje...

Reviews:

**Nathalia White: **Eu também estava com saudade Naty (posso te xamar assim ne?), ai foram mais dois caps de presente pra você...

Eu sei que posso contar com você... adoro ler as suas reviews... me inspiram a continuar... Beijos.

Beijos pessoinhas que lêem e não deixam reviews...

**Mel Cullen Malfoy**


	14. Decimo Terceiro Capitulo

Eu achei o caminho para a aula de Literatura sozinha. Ok, era do lado da aula de Victoria, mas ainda sim eu me sentia um pouco mais confiante quando não tive que pedir para ser levada até lá como a idiota garota nova.

"

Bella! Guardamos uma mesa para você!" Alice gritou no instante que cheguei na aula. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Seth, e praticamente pulando de excitação. Ela parecia muito feliz e fofinha de novo, o que me fez sorrir. Eu estava muito feliz por ver ela. "Então, então, então! Me conte tudo! Como foi a aula de Teatro? Você gostou? Você gostou da professora Irina? A tatuagem dela não é legal? Me lembra uma mascara – de algum tipo."

Seth pegou o braço de Alice. "Respire e deixe a garota responder."

"Desculpe," ela disse alegre.

"Eu acho que a tatuagem da Irina é legal," eu disse.

"Você acha?"

"Bem, eu estava distraída."

"O que?" ela disse. Então os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Alguém embaraçou você por causa da sua Marca? Eu juro que as pessoas são simplesmente grossas."

"Não, não foi isso. Na verdade aquela Elizabeth Sem sobrenome disse que ela achava legal. Eu estava distraída porque, bem..." eu estava sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho de novo, eu decidi que eu ia contar a eles sobre Mike, mas agora que eu comecei a falar eu me perguntei se deveria dizer algo. Eu deveria contar a elas sobre o corredor?

Seth se animou. "Eu sinto um comentário quente vindo. Anda, Bella. Você estava distraída por queeeeee?" Ele arrastou a palavra numa pergunta.

"Ok, ok. Eu posso resumir em duas palavras: Mike Night."

A boca de Alice abriu e Seth fez um pequeno desmaio de mentirinha, que ele teve que disfarçar muito bem porque bem nesse momento o sino tocou e a professora Esme entrou.

"Depois!" Alice sussurrou.

"Absolutamente!" Seth falou.

Eu sorri inocentemente. Eu estava certa que eu ia adorar o fato de que ter mencionado Mike iam enlouquecer eles por uma hora inteira.

A aula de literatura foi uma experiência. Pra começar, a sala era totalmente diferente do que eu já vi. Tinha pôsteres bizarramente interessantes e quadros que pareciam ser originais enchendo cada centímetro da parede. E pendurados do teto haviam sinos de vento e cristais – muitos deles. A professora Esme (que todos chamavam de prof. E) era como algo vinda de um filme (bem, aqueles do canal Sci-Fi).

Ela tinha um cabelo loiro enorme, olhos grandes, e um corpo cheio de curvas que provavelmente fazia todos os caras babarem (não que seja muito difícil fazer os adolescentes babarem.) As tatuagens dela eram finas, bonitas com amarras célticas traçadas pelo rosto dela e pelas bochechas, fazendo elas parecerem altas e dramáticas.

Ela estava usando uma calça de aparência cara e um suéter de cardican da cor musgo que tinha a mesma figura da deusa bordada por cima do peito dela que Victoria tinha. E, e agora que eu pensei sobre isso (e não no Mike), eu percebi que a blusa da professora Irina, tinha o mesmo desenho da deusa na blusa que ela estava usando também.

Hmmmm...

"Eu nasci em Abril de 1902," a professora Esme disse, instantaneamente chamando minha atenção. Eu quero dizer, por favor, ela mal parecia ter 30 anos.

"Então eu tinha 10 anos em abril de 1912, e eu lembro da tragédia muito bem. Sobre o que eu estou falando? Algum de vocês tem alguma idéia?"

Ok, eu sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando, mas não era porque eu era uma nerd louca por história. Era porque quando eu era mais nova eu achei que estava apaixonada por Leonardo DiCaprio, e minha mãe comprou a coleção de DVDs inteira dos filmes dele para meu aniversário de 12 anos. Esse filme em particular eu assisti tantas vezes que eu ainda tinha memorizado ele (e eu não posso contar quantas vezes eu chorei quando ele saiu do navio e flutuou para longe como um adorável picolé).

Eu olhei ao redor. Mas ninguém parecia ter idéia, então eu suspirei e levantei a mão. A Prof. E sorriu e chamou meu nome. "Sim, Srta Redbird."

"O Titanic afundou em abril de 1912. Foi atingido por um iceberg tarde da noite em um domingo, dia 14, e afundou algumas horas depois no dia 15."

Eu ouvi Seth chupar o ar no meu lado, e o pequeno huh de Alice. Droga, eu realmente estava parecendo tão idiota que eles estavam chocados por ouvir eu responder algo corretamente?

"Eu realmente adoro quando um calouro novo sabe algo" A professora Esme disse. "Absolutamente correto, Srta. Redbird. Eu estava vivendo em Chicago na época da tragédia, e nunca vou esquecer dos anúncios dos jornais com a tragédia. Foi um evento horrível, especialmente porque a vida de vidas podia ter sido evitada. Também assinalou o fim de uma época e o começo de outra, assim como também trouxe muitas mudanças necessárias as leis de navegação. Vamos estudar tudo isso, além os deliciosamente melodramáticos eventos da noite, na nossa próxima peça em literatura, Uma noite para Recordar de Walter Lord. Embora Lord não fosse um vampiro – e é realmente uma pena que ele não fosse," ela acrescentou, "Eu ainda acho o jeito que ele escreveu e como ele descreveu interessante e muito fácil de ler. Ok, vamos começar! A ultima pessoa em cada fileira, pegue livros para as pessoas da sua própria fileira a sua do gabinete no fundo da sala."

Bem, legal! Isso com certeza era mais interessante do que ler Grandes Expectativas (obs, Estella, quem se importa?). Eu sentei com Uma noite para Recordar e meu caderno aberto para fazer, hum, anotações. A professora E começou a ler o capitulo um em voz alta, e ela era uma boa leitora. Três aulas já tinham quase acabado e eu tinha gostado de todas. Era possível que uma escola vampira seria mais do que o lugar chato que eu ia todo dia porque eu precisava e, além disso, onde todos os meus amigos estavam? Não que todas as aulas de SIHS fossem chatas, mas não estudávamos as Amazonas e Titanic (com uma professora que estava viva quando ele afundou!).

Eu olhei ao redor para os outros garotos enquanto a professora E lia. Havia cerca de 15 de nós, o que parecia ser a media nas minhas outras aulas também. Todos tinham seus livros abertos e estavam prestando atenção.

E então meu olho viu algo vermelho e especo do outro lado da sala perto da parte de trás da sala. Eu falei muito rápido – nem todos os garotos estavam prestando atenção.

Esse tinha a cabeça baixa nos braços e parecia estar dormindo, o que eu sabia por que seu rosto gordinho e branco-demais estava virado na minha direção. A boca dele estava aberta, e eu acho que ele estava babando um pouco. Eu me perguntei o que a Prof. E faria com ele. Ela não parecia o tipo de professora que ficaria tranqüila com alguém dormindo no fundo da sala, mas ela apenas continuou lendo, intercalando com fatos interessantes dados de primeira mão sobre o inicio do século XX, o que eu gostei bastante (eu adorava ouvir sobre as garotas metidas – eu definitivamente teria sido uma garota metida se eu tivesse vivido nos anos 1920). Não foi até quando estava prestes a tocar que a Prof. E que a professora deu o próximo capitulo com tarefa, e então nos disse que podíamos conversar baixo entre nós, que ela agiu como se tivesse acabado de perceber o garoto que estava dormindo. Ele começou a se mexer, finalmente levantado a cabeça para mostrar os círculos vermelhos que estava do lado da testa dele e parecia bizarramente deslocada ao lado da Marca dele.

"Tyler, eu preciso ver você logo," Prof E disse atrás da mesa dela. O garoto demorou para levantar e então arrastando os pés, arrastando os cadarços desatados, foi até a mesa dela.

"Sim?"

"Tyler, você está, é claro, reprovando em literatura. Mas o que é mais importante, você está falhando na vida. Vampiros homens são fortes, honráveis, e únicos. Eles são nossos guerreiros e protetores a incontáveis gerações. Como você espera passar pela Mudança e ser um grande guerreiro se você não praticar disciplina necessária até para ficar em aula?"

Ele deu nos ombros.

A expressão dela endureceu. "Eu vou te dar uma oportunidade de se redimir pelo zero em participação de aula que você recebeu hoje, você terá que escrever uma redação sobre o que era importante na America no inicio do século XX. Esse trabalho é para amanhã."

Sem dizer nada, ele começou a se afastar.

"Tyler," a voz da Prof. E tinha abaixado e, estava cheia de irritação, o que a fez parecer mais assustadora do que ela pareceu enquanto estava dando aula e lendo. Eu podia sentir o poder irradiando dela, o que me fez perguntar por que ela precisaria de um homem protegendo ela. O garoto parou e virou o rosto para ela.

"Eu não liberei você. Qual é sua decisão sobre fazer o trabalho para se redimir pelo zero?"

O garoto só ficou parado ali sem dizer nada.

"Essa pergunta pede uma resposta, Tyler. Agora!" O ar ao redor dela estalou com o comando dela, fazendo a pele do meu braço formigar.

Parecendo não ter sido afetado, ele deu nos ombros de novo. "Eu provavelmente não vou fazer."

"Isso diz algo sobre o seu caráter, Tyler, e isso não é algo bom. Você não está apenas falhando consigo, mas você está falhando com seu mentor também."

Ele deu nos ombros de novo e sem pensar cutucou o nariz. "O Carlisle já sabe quem eu sou."

O sino tocou e a Prof. E, com um olhar de nojo no rosto, apontou para Tyler sair da sala. Seth, Alice, e eu só ficamos levantamos e estávamos começando a ir embora quando Tyler andou desengonçado por nós, se movendo mais rapidamente do que eu acreditei ser possível para alguém que parecia tão preguiçoso. Ele deu um encontrão em Seth, que estava na nossa frente. Seth fez um oops e cambaleou um pouco.

"Bicha nojenta, sai do caminho," o garoto perdedor disse, empurrando Seth com seu ombro para poder sair da porta antes dele.

"Eu deveria quebrar a cara desse idiota!" Alice disse, se apressando para chegar até Seth, que estava esperando por nós.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe. Esse garoto Tyler tem sérios problemas."

"Sim, como ter coco no cérebro," eu disse, olhando pelo corredor para as costas do preguiçoso. O cabelo dele certamente não era atraente.

"Coco no cérebro?" Seth riu e ligou o braço no meu e o outro em Alice, nos levando pelo corredor no estilo Mágico de Oz. "É isso que eu gosto na nossa Bella," ele disse. "ela tem jeito com a linguagem vulgar."

"Coco não é vulgar," eu disse de forma defensiva.

"Eu acho que esse é o ponto, querida," Alice riu.

"Oh." Eu ri também, e eu realmente, realmente, gostei como soou quando ele disse "nossa" Bella. Como se eu pertencesse... como se eu estivesse em casa.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Oieeeee

Não me matem... eu juro que vou contar a verdade...

Sabe o que é... eu adoro ler fics, talvez mais do que escrever... então qdo postam a continuação do que eu estou lendo eu não paro ate terminar e fiko com preguiça de terminar a minha...

Hoje decidi criar vergonha na cara.. mas eu tenho que postar **Confusões de uma nova família **e nem tenho nada do capitulo digitado... sorry... hoje vai só um de Marcada.

Deixem reviews... adoro lê-los... falando neles...

**Nathalia White:** Natyyy, então... o Edward vai demorar muito pra aparecer... tenha paciência... mas ele aparece com tudo...

**Ylla**: brigadinha por add nos favoritos, seja bem vinda.

**Emmy Black Potter**: obrigada por também add a fic os favoritos, seja bem vinda... adoro leitores novos...

Beijos...

**Mel Cullen Malfoy**


	15. Decimo Quarto Capitulo

Minha nossa, olha eu aqui, depois de tanto tempo, minha desculpas gente, mas eu troquei de emprego, uma loucura, vou tentar comparecer mais para não me assassinarem na próxima.

Vamos a mais um capitulo.

Esgrima foi totalmente legal, o que foi uma surpresa. A aula foi feito numa enorme sala no ginásio que totalmente parecia um estúdio de dança, complete com paredes e teto cheio de espelhos. Pendurados do telhado de um lado estavam manequins estranhos que me lembravam um alvo de tiro tri dimensional. Todos chamavam o professor de Carlisle.

Carlisle Lankford, ou apenas Carlisle. Não levei muito tempo para descobrir por que. A tatuagem dele representava dois dragões cujos corpos de serpente, se embrulhavam na linha da mandíbula dele. A cabeça deles estava acima das sobrancelhas e a boca deles estavam abertas, cuspindo fogo na lua crescente. Era incrível e difícil não encarar. Além do mais, Carlisle era o primeiro vampiro adulto que eu via de perto. A principio ele me confundiu. Eu acho que se você tivesse me perguntado o que eu acharia que era um vampiro eu teria dito que era o oposto dele. Honestamente, eu tinha o estereótipo do vampiro estrela de cinema na mente – alto, lindo, perigoso. Você sabe, como Vin Diesel.

De qualquer forma, Carlisle é baixo, tem longos cabelos aloirados que ficam presos para trás em um rabo de cavalo, e (a não ser pelo estilo poderoso da tatuagem de dragão) tem um rosto fofo com um quente sorriso e só foi quando ele começou a mandar a turma a fazer os aquecimentos que eu comecei a perceber o poder dele.

No segundo que ele pegou a espada (que eu descobri mais tarde que se chama florete) na tradicional saudação ele pareceu se tornar outra pessoa – alguém que se movia extremamente rápido e com graça. Ele fintava e se arremessava e sem esforço fez o resto da turma – mesmo o pessoal que era bom, como Seth parecer bonecos. Quando ele terminou de liderar o aquecimento, o Carlisle colocou todos em pares e os fez trabalhar no que ele chamava de "movimentos padrões."

Eu fiquei aliviada quando ele fez Seth e eu sermos parceiros.

"Bella, é bom que você tenha se juntado a nós na Moarada da Noite," Carlisle disse, apertando minha mão no jeito tradicional das vampiras amazonas. "Seth pode explicar as diferentes partes do uniforme de esgrima para você, e vou te conseguir um uniforme para você estudar nos próximos dias. Eu assumo que você nunca praticou esse esporte antes?"

"Não, eu não estudei," eu disse, e então adicionei nervosa, "mas gosto de aprender. Eu quero dizer, a idéia de usar uma espada é legal."

Carlisle sorriu. "Florete," ele corrigiu, "você estará aprendendo como usar um florete. É a mais leve dos três tipos de armas que temos aqui, e uma excelente escolha para uma mulher. Você sabia que esgrima é um dos únicos esportes onde homens e mulheres podem competir em pé de igualdade?"

"Não," eu disse, instantaneamente intrigada. Que legal não seria chutar a bunda de um cara nesse esporte?

"Isso é porque um esgrimista inteligente e concentrado pode com sucesso compensar por qualquer deficiente que ele ou ela pode ter, e pode ser capaz até de transformar essa deficiente – como força ou alcance – em uma vantagem. Em outras palavras, você pode não ser tão forte ou rápida quanto o seu oponente, mas você pode ser mais esperta ou ser capaz de se concentrar melhor, o que muda a moeda para o seu favor. Certo, Seth?"

Seth sorriu. "Certo."

"Seth é um dos esgrimistas mais concentrados que eu tive o privilegio de treinar em décadas, o que faz dele um perigoso oponente."

Eu dei um olhar pelo canto do olho para Seth, que corou com orgulho e prazer.

"Nas próximas semanas eu vou fazer Seth mostrar a você as manobras. Sempre lembre, esgrima requer habilidade seqüencial e hierárquica por natureza. Se uma dessas habilidades não é adquirida, outras habilidades serão difíceis para aprender e o esgrimista estará em permanente e seria desvantagem."

"Ok, eu vou lembrar," eu disse. Carlisle deu um sorriso quente de novo antes de sair para ir trabalhar com os outros alunos.

"O que ele quis dizer é não fique desencorajada ou entediada por ter que fazer os mesmos exercícios repetidamente."

"Então o que você está dizendo é que você vai ser chato, mas tem um propósito nisso?"

"Sim. E parte desse propósito será ajudar a levantar essa sua bunda fofa," ele disse alegre, me dando um tapinha com o lado do florete dele. Eu bati nele e virei os olhos, mas depois de 20 minutos de ataques e defesas na posição inicial e me arremessando – de novo e de novo – eu sabia que ele estava certo. Minha bunda estaria me matando amanha. Tomamos um rápido banho depois da aula (graças a Deus, havia chuveiros separados para cada uma das garotas nos vestiários e não tivemos que barbaramente e tragicamente tomar banho em uma enorme área aberta como se estivéssemos na prisão ou algo assim) e então me apressei com o resto da multidão para ir ao salão de almoço – mais conhecido como sala de jantar. E eu falo sério quando disse que me apressei. Eu estava faminta.

O almoço foi um enorme Buffet de sala sirva-você-mesmo, que inclui tudo desde salada de atum (eca) até aqueles mini milhos estranhos que são tão confusos, e nem tem gosto de milho. (O que eles são exatamente? Milho bebê? Milho anão? Milho mutante?) Eu enchi meu prato e peguei um enorme pedaço do que parecia e cheirava como pão recém assado, e fui para o lado de Stevie Rae, com Damien logo atrás de mim. Kate e Angela já estavam discutindo sobre o que fazer para a nota do trabalho para a aula de literatura delas melhorar de nota, embora as duas tivessem recebido 96 como nota.

"Então, Bella, manda. E quanto a Mike Night?" Alice perguntou no instante que deu uma enorme mordida na salada. As palavras de Alice imediatamente fizeram as Gêmeas calarem a boca e a atenção da mesa toda estava em mim. Eu pensei sobre o que eu iria dizer sobre Mike, e decidi que não estava pronta para contar a todos sobre a cena infeliz do boquete. Então eu apenas disse," ele ficava olhando para mim." Quando eles franziram a testa para mim eu percebi que com a boca cheia de salada o que eu realmente disse foi "Ele ficabu olando para mim."

Eu engoli e tentei de novo. "Ele ficava olhando para mim. Na aula de teatro. Foi, sei lá, confuso."

"Defina "olhando para mim," Seth disse.

"Bem, aconteceu no segundo que ele entrou na aula, mas deu pra notar mais quando ele estava nos dando um exemplo de um monologo. Ele fez aquele negocio de Otelo, e quando ele disse a fala sobre amor e tal, ele olhou diretamente para mim. Eu pensei que você só um acidente ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ele olhou para mim antes de começar o monologo, e depois de novo quando estava saindo da sala." Eu suspirei e me remexi um pouco, inconfortável com o jeito que eles estavam me olhando. "Esqueça. Provavelmente foi só parte da atuação."

"Mike Night é o cara mais gostoso da escola toda," Angela disse.

"Esqueça isso – ele é o cara mais gostoso desse planeta." Kate disse.

"Ele não é mais gostoso que Kenny Chesney," disse rapidamente Alice.

"Ok, por favor, da pra parar com a obsessão por country!" Angela franziu a testa para Alice antes de virar sua atenção de volta para mim. "Não deixe essa oportunidade passar por você."

"É," Kate disse. "Não deixe."

"Passar por mim? O que eu deveria fazer? Ele nem disse nada para mim."

"Uh, Bella querida, você sorriu de volta para o rapaz?" Seth perguntou.

Eu pesquise. Eu tinha sorrido de volta? Ah, merda. Eu aposto que não sorri. Eu aposto que fiquei só sentada ali e o encarei como uma retardada e talvez até tenha babado. Ok, bem, eu posso não ter babado, mas ainda sim. "Eu não sei," eu disse percebendo a triste verdade, o que não enganou Seth nem um pouco.

Ele bufou. "Da próxima vez sorria para ele."

"E talvez diga oi," Alice disse.

"Eu pensei que Mike fosse só um rosto bonito," Angela disse.

"E corpo," Kate acrescentou.

"Até que ele chutou Rosalie," Angela continuou. "Quando ele fez isso eu percebi que o garoto pode ter algo na cabeça."

"Nós já sabemos que ele tem algo funcionando embaixo!" Kate disse, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Uh-huh!" Angela disse, lambendo os lábios como se ela estivesse vendo um enorme pedaço de chocolate.

"Vocês duas são nojentas," Seth disse.

"Só estamos querendo dizer que ele tem a bunda mais fofa da cidade, Senhor Padre," Angela disse.

"Como se você não tivesse notado," Kate disse.

"Se você começar a falar com Mike isso vai realmente irritar Rosalie." Alice disse.

Todos viraram e encararam Alice como se ela tivesse acabado de abrir o mar vermelho ou algo assim.

"É verdade," Seth disse.

"Muito verdade," Angela disse enquanto Kate acenava.

"Então o rumor é que ele costumava sair com Rosalie," eu disse.

"Sim," Kate disse.

"O rumor é grotesco, mas verdadeiro," Angela disse. "O que faz ainda melhor o fato dele gostar de você!"

"Gente, ele provavelmente só estava olhando para a minha Marca estranha," eu disse.

"Talvez não. Você é bem fofa, Bella," Alice disse com um doce sorriso.

"Ou talvez sua Marca fez ele olhar, e então ele pensou que você era bem fofa e

então ele continuou olhando," Seth disse.

"De qualquer jeito, ele olhando definitivamente vai irritar Rosalie," Angela disse.

"O que é uma boa coisa," Kate disse.

Alice ignorou o comentário delas. "Só esqueça sobre Rosalie e sua Marca e todas essas coisas. Da próxima vez que ele sorrir para você, diga oi. Só isso."

"Fácil," Angela disse.

"Fácil," Kate disse.

"Ok," eu murmurei e voltei para minha salada, desejando desesperadamente que todo o negocio de Mike Night fosse tão fácil-fácil como elas pensaram que eram.

Uma coisa sobre o almoço na Morada da Noite que era igual ao almoço em SIHS e em qualquer outra escola era – que acaba rápido demais. E então a aula de espanhol foi um borrão. A professora Carmem era uma espanhola inquieta. Eu gostei dela imediatamente (as tatuagens dela pareciam estranhamente como penas, então ela me lembrava um pequeno pássaro espanhol), mas ela deu a aula toda falando espanhol. A aula toda. Eu provavelmente deveria mencionar que eu não tenho aula de espanhol desde a 8º serie, e eu admito que nunca prestei muita atenção nela. Então eu estava bem perdida, mas eu escrevi o dever e prometi a mim mesma que eu iria estudar o vocabulário. Eu odeio ficar perdida.

Introdução a equitação foi feita na casa de campo. Era um longo prédio construído de tijolos perto da parte sul, e que havia junto uma enorme área para cavalgar. O lugar todo tinha aquele cheiro de cavalo, que misturado com couro formava algo agradável, embora tu soubesse que parte do "agradável" cheiro era cocô – cocô de cavalo.

Eu fiquei parada nervosa com um pequeno grupo de garotos dentro do curral, onde uma veterana alta e com rosto duro disse para esperarmos. Só havia cerca de 10 de nós, e éramos todos terceiranistas. Oh, (ótimo) aquele irritante cabeça de vento do Tyler estava encostado contra a parede chutando um pouco de serragem no chão. Ele levantou pó suficiente para fazer a garota parada perto espirrar. Ela deu a ele um olhar irritado e se afastou. Deus, ele irritava todo mundo? E porque ele não podia usar algum produto (ou talvez vários produtos) naquele cabelo feio?

O som de cascos tiraram a minha atenção de Tyler e eu olhei para cima em tempo de ver uma magnífica égua andando no curral galopando total. Ela parou alguns a alguns centímetros de distancia. Enquanto todos nós observávamos feito idiotas, a cavaleira desmontou graciosamente. Ela tinha um cabelo grosso que ia até a cintura e era tão loiro que era quase branco, e olhos que eram de um estranho tom de verde. O corpo dela era pequeno, e o jeito que ela ficava parada me lembrava aquelas garotas que tomam aulas de dança obsessivamente para que mesmo quando não estão em bale elas fiquem paradas como se tivessem algo preso em suas bundas. A tatuagem dela era uma intrincada série de nós que se entrelaçavam no rosto dela – e na lua crescente eu tinha certeza que eu podia ver alguns cavalos.

"Boa tarde. Eu sou Jane, e esse," ela apontou para a égua e deu ao nosso grupo um olhar contemplativo antes de terminar a frase, "é um cavalo." A voz dele ecoou contra as paredes. A égua preta soprou pelo nariz como se estivesse enfatizando as palavras dela. "E vocês são meu novo grupo de terceiranistas. Cada um de vocês foi escolhido para minha aula porque acreditamos que vocês podem ter uma aptidão para cavalgar. A verdade é que menos da metade de vocês vai durar o semestre, e metade dos que sobrarem vão realmente se desenvolver em um equitador descente. Alguma pergunta?"

Ela fez uma pausa longa o bastante para alguém perguntar algo. "Ótimo. Então me sigam e vamos começar." Ela se virou e marchou de volta para o estábulo. Nós a seguimos.

Eu queria perguntar quem eram o "nós" que falaram que eu talvez tivesse aptidão para cavalgar, mas eu estava com medo então não disse nada e apenas segui atrás dela como todo mundo. Ela parou na frente de uma cocheira vazia onde havia um forcado e um carrinho de mão. Jane se virou para nos olhar.

"Cavalos não são cachorros grandes. E não são o romântico sonho de uma garotinha que os imagina como seu melhor amigo que sempre estará ao seu lado."

Duas garotas paradas perto de mim se olharam com culpa e Jane as encarou com seus olhos verdes.

"Cavalos são trabalho. Cavalos são dedicação, inteligência, e tempo. Vamos começar com a parte do trabalho. No final desse corredor vocês vão encontrar botas de borracha. Escolham um par rapidamente, enquanto pegamos as luvas. Então cada um de vocês vai pegar uma cocheira e vamos começar a trabalhar."

"Professora Jane?" disse uma garota gordinha com um rosto fofo, que levantou a mão nervosamente.

"Jane serve. O nome que eu escolhi em honra da antiga vampira rainha não precisa de outro titulo."

Eu não fazia idéia de quem era Jane , e fiz uma nota mental para pesquisar.

"Continue. Você tem uma pergunta, Amanda?"

"Yeah, uh, sim."

Lenobia levantou uma sobrancelha para a garota.

Amanda engoliu audivelmente. "Vamos trabalhar fazendo o que, profes – eu quero dizer, Jane, senhora?"

"Limpar a cocheira, é claro. O estrume vai no carrinho de mão. Quando ele estiver

cheio vocês podem descarregar o composto área perto do estábulo. Tem serragem fresca no armário ali perto. Vocês tem 15 minutos. Eu volto em 45 minutos para inspecionar as cocheiras!"

Todos piscamos para ela.

"Vocês podem começar. Agora."

Nós começamos.

Ok. Verdade. Eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu não me importei de limpar a cocheira. Eu quero dizer, cocô de cavalo não é tão nojento. Especialmente porque era obvio que esses estábulos eram limpos a toda hora. Eu peguei as botas de borracha (que eram grandes galochas de borracha – totalmente feias, mas elas cobriram meu jeans até os joelhos) e um par de luvas e comecei a trabalhar. Tinha musica tocando por uma excelente caixa de som – algo que eu tinha certeza que era o ultimo CD da Enya (antes dela casar com Phill, mas então ele decidiu que aquilo poderia ser musica de bruxa então ela desistiu, e é por isso que eu sempre gostei da Enya). Então eu ouvi a música galesa e juntei o cocô. Não pareceu que muito tempo tinha passado enquanto eu estava jogando aquilo no carrinho e então enchendo com serragem. Eu estava passando pelo estábulo quando tive aquele sentimento estranho que alguém estava me observando.

"Bom trabalho, Bella."

Eu dei um pulo e olhei ao redor para ver Jane perto do estábulo. Em uma mão ela estava segurando uma grande, e macia escova. Na outra ela segurava a corda que guia a égua.

"Você já fez isso antes," Jane disse.

"Minha avó costumava ter um garanhão que eu nomeei de Pernalonga." Eu disse antes de perceber o quão estúpido soava. Com as bochechas quente, eu me apressei,

"Bem, eu tinha 10 anos, e a cor dele me lembrava do Pernalonga, então eu comecei a chamar ele desse jeito e ficou."

Os lábios de Jane se curvaram numa pista de um sorriso. "Era a cocheira do Pernalonga que você limpava?"

"Sim. Eu gostava de montar nele, e vovó disse que ninguém deveria montar um cavalo sem antes limpar seu cocheiro." Eu dei nos ombros. "Então eu limpava."

"Sua avó é uma mulher sábia."

Eu acenei.

"E você não se importava de limpar?"

"Não, na verdade não."

"Ótimo. Conheça Persephone," Jane acenou com a cabeça para a égua ao lado dela. "Você acabou de limpar a cocheira dela."

A égua andou na minha direção, colocando o nariz no meu rosto e soprando gentilmente, o que fez cócegas e me fez rir. Eu acariciei o nariz dela e automaticamente beikei o quente focinho dela.

"Olá, Persephone, garota linda."

Jane acenou em aprovação enquanto a égua e eu nos conhecíamos.

"Só tem mais 5 minutos antes do final da aula, então não é necessário que você fique mais, mas se você quiser, eu acredito que você ganhou o privilegio de escovar Persephone."

Surpresa, eu tirei meus olhos do carinho que eu estava fazendo no pescoço do cavalo.

"Sem problemas, eu fico," eu me ouvi falar.

"Excelente. Você pode devolver a escova no final do corredor quando terminar. Vejo você amanha, Bella." Jane me deu a escova, deu um tapinha na égua, e nos deixou sozinhas no estábulo. Persephone colocou a cabeça no cocho de metal que tinha feno fresco, e começou a mastigar, enquanto eu a escovava. Eu esqueci do quão relaxante era escovar um cavalo. Pernalonga morreu de um repentino e assustador ataque cardíaco dois anos atrás, e vovó ficou chateada demais para comprar outro cavalo. Ela disse que o "coelho" (que era como ela o chamava) não podia ser substituído. Então fazia dois anos desde que eu não me aproximava de um cavalo, mas voltou para mim instantaneamente – tudo. O cheiro, o calor, o som dos cavalos comendo, e a gentil barulho que a escova fazia quando eu deslizava pelo pêlo da égua.

Com a ponta da minha atenção em vagamente ouvi a voz de Jane, afiada e irritada, enquanto ele xingava um estudante que eu achei que fosse aquele irritante cabeça de vento. Eu olhei por cima de Persephone e espiei rapidamente. ,

Certa, o cabeça de vento estava parado na frente da cocheira dele. Lenobia estava parada ao lado dele, com as mãos nos lábios. Mesmo de lado eu pude perceber que ela estava furiosa. Aquele garoto estava numa missão para irritar todos os professores aqui? E o mentor dele era Carlisle? Ok, o cara parecia legal, até ele pegar a espada – eu quero dizer, florete – então ele mudou de cara legal para mortalmente-perigoso-vampiro-guerreiro.

"Esse cabeça de vento deve estar querendo morrer," eu disse a Persephone quando voltei a escovar ela. A égua mexeu as orelhas para mim e soprou pelo nariz.

"Sim, eu sabia que você ia concordar. Quer ouvir minha teoria sobre como minha geração sozinha pode limpar a America de idiotas e vadias?" Ela pareceu receptiva, então eu comecei meu discurso de não procriação com perdedores...

"Bella! Você está aí!"

"Oh meu Deus! Alice! Você quase me matou de susto!" Eu dei um tapinha em Persephone, que tinha se mexido inquieta.

"Que no mundo você está fazendo?"

Eu mostrei a escova para ela. "O que parece que eu estou fazendo, Alice, fazendo as unhas?"

"Pare de brincar. O Ritual da Lua Cheia vai começar em tipo, dois minutos?"

"Ah, diabos!" Eu dei mais um tapinha em Persephone e me apressei para sair do estábulo.

"Você esqueceu, não foi?" Alice disse, segurando minha mão e me ajudando a manter o equilibro enquanto tirava minha botas de borracha e colocava meus sapato rasteirinha.

"Não," eu menti.

Então eu percebi que eu também tinha esquecido sobre o Ritual das Filhas Negras depois.

"Ah, diabos!"

**Nathalia White: **obrigada por continuar lendo, mesmo eu sendo uma desnaturada e demore tanto para postar...


End file.
